


Simon vs The Reunion

by LoveSimonFicWriter



Series: Simon vs. Life [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bram vs Jenson, Carnival revisited, Just say how you feel for once, Love, M/M, Martin Addison messed up again, Other, POV Bram Greenfeld, POV Leah Burke, POV Martin Addison, Reunions, Romance, Secrets, Simon is an adorable idiot, Simons boyfriend needs to go, Team Blue, Team Jenson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSimonFicWriter/pseuds/LoveSimonFicWriter
Summary: Blue never showed and left Simon to be embarrassed at the carnival. Now it's 10 years later and the question still remains: Who is Blue? The 10 year High School Reunion is upon them, and Simon is stressing out. Will Simon figure out who Blue is this time? Will Blue just come out to Simon himself? Also, why is Simon's Ex such an ass? Elements of both Love, Simon and Simon vs THSA.





	1. You've Got Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. All of Simon Vs. The Homo Sapiens Agenda Characters belong to Becky Albertalli, and Elements from the Love, Simon movie belong to the screenplay by Isaac Aptaker, and Elizabeth Berger. Jenson is the only original character from my own work. Thank you, and enjoy!
> 
> Simon vs. The Reunion is based 10 years into the future where we get a look at Simon's life, and how it's different from not meeting Blue at the carnival.

Simon vs. The Reunion

Chapter 1

I woke to the sound of my alarm. My hand came down like a mallet on top of the snooze button, missing completely and shutting off the alarm.

"Shit," I mumbled. I lifted my head to look at the time, and let my face crash back down into the warm crease of my pillow.

"What's wrong?" I heard from beside me. I turned my head, still resting it against the pillow and smiled at my boyfriend. He stared back at me with a lazy smile and placed his hand to my back.

"I have to get up, and I don't want to," I explained, closing my eyes again.

"Work is calling you, babe, you have to go," he laughed. I brought the corner of my mouth up, but it slumped the second I began drifting off again.

"Simon, get up cause I'm not going to listen to you bitch later when you're late to work," he sighed, turning onto his back. I growled, opening my eyes again to see the sunlight peering into the windows. Eventually I got up and started to get my self together. I went into the kitchen to find a fresh pot of coffee already made up, and the at-home barista seated at the table with a tablet in his hands.

"This smells amazing," I moaned happily as I poured the first of several cups of coffee.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, it's that Columbian roast you like. I picked up more before I got home last night," he explained, still engrossed in his tablet.

"Is that what took you so long in getting home?" I questioned, leaning softly with the small of my back pressed into the beige, Formica counter top.

"Yeah, that and I hit traffic," he shrugged, swiping the screen with his finger.

"At eight thirty on a Monday?" I questioned, sipping my coffee. He glanced up at me with only his eyes and slowly narrowed them.

"You don't believe me?" he asked.

"No, it's not that-"

"Babe, I'm kidding," he chuckled, throwing his head back as he laughed. I let a breathy laugh escape my lips, tensing at his reaction. I sipped my warm beverage again and sighed.

"I'm gonna sneak into the shower before you, I'll be sure to leave plenty of warm water," he smiled, standing from his seat and walking over to me. Once close enough, he towered over me slightly and bent forward to trap my lips under his. He inched his fingers around my waist, pulling my hips forward into his.

"Thanks," I managed a small smile before he let me go, and headed for the hallway back to the bedroom. He turned around under the archway and pointed to the tablet on the table.

"By the way, you have a new email," he slapped the wall before disappearing. I took a deep breath before sitting at the table and collected the tablet. I opened up my email and saw the address: creekwoodalumni@alumnicnsl.org

_"Dear Simon Spier,_

__

__

_Class of 2015 is ready to celebrate 10 years since you have graduated! Your fellow classmates look forward to seeing you and many others during our weekend long celebration of this momentous occasion. Please feel free to RSVP to this email, and state whether or not you will be bringing along a plus one to the events listed below. We look forward to seeing you in a month!"_

_"Weekend long?"_ I raised my eyebrows at the thought of being with those people for more than one night- even with alcohol involved I don't think I could do it. I am definitely looking forward to seeing Abby, Nick, and Leah and maybe some others, but the rest is questionable. It's not like senior year sucked, but…no, no it sucked. The night I made it publicly known that I'd be at the carnival waiting for Blue to show up was the worst night of my life. All of senior year was spent being mocked and made fun of for it. He never showed… and it left room for people to either feel bad for me or make fun of me.

I went the rest of my high school career pretty lonely, and mostly embarrassed. The worst part is Blue existed still, and was out there somewhere, but didn't have the heart to come out to me. Made me feel like I wasn't worth it- like I was nothing. Thankfully with the help of my friends I was able to get over him…or so I made myself believe. I was crushed for a good few years until I moved on, and started living my life normally again. Leah and I still talk everyday, but I only hear from Abby and Nick every so often. Leah talks to Abby, and she usually gives me the scoop of what is going on. We all live such busy lives, and honestly the last time I saw all three of them together was Nick and Abby's wedding three years ago.

Now I'm living with a guy I met only this past year. It's true when they say you learn a lot about someone when you start living together. Some days are unbearable with him, and some days are great. Today…well I can already tell it's one of those in-between days.

I read through the events and sighed deeply at the list:

Friday 6PM- McDougal's Bar for Happy Hour

Saturday 11AM- Field Day Events, Picnic

Saturday 7PM- Carnival on High School Grounds

Sunday 7PM- Class Reunion at The Fire Hall

Really though…a carnival? I wonder who put all of this together…

I rolled my eyes before flipping the tablet back on the table. I got ready for work and left for the day. On the way to work, I made a phone call so I wouldn't have to be subjected to awful music on the radio.

"Hey, on your way to work?" Leah's voice filled my car speakers.

"You know it," I smiled, gripping the steering wheel firmly.

"…So, how did it go last night?" she hesitantly spoke up.

"Uh, well it didn't exactly," I sighed, licking my lips slowly.

"Simon! You were supposed to do it!"

"I couldn't because by time he got home I was already in bed," I tried to justify.

"Oh my god, you have to tell him," she sighed.

"Can't I just-"

"-Simon."

Leah's voice was stern. She's right, I should have done it last night, and I was going to, but how was I supposed to know he was going to be late?

"I know, okay…I know," I shook my head, keeping my eyes focused on the road.

"Then do it already. Why are you being such a little chicken shit about this?"

"Hey! I'm not being chicken shit, I just don't want to have to deal with the pain of a break up."

"You won't have to- this is long over due and you hate him anyway."

"Leah, it's hard to explain. We've been together for a year…or something like that and we have a lot of emotional connection."

"Bullshit, Simon. You hate his guts- you've told me on multiple occasions." I could hear the roll of her eyes through her words.

"Did you get the email about the reunion?" I asked.

"Do not change the subject, Simon Spier," she sighed.

"Did you?" I pressed.

"Ugh, yeah I saw it this morning, why?"

"Look... you and I both know that if I show up to this reunion without a plus one- and Blue is there-"

"Simon…enough about Blue. You're over him, and besides, using that jackass as a reason to feel bad about not having a plus one isn't a good enough reason to use _Jenson_ as your plus one."

"I didn't say that!"

"You're thinking it- _and_ you were leading up to that."

I hate how she's able to read me like a book. I could be completely silent on the phone, and she knows exactly what I'm about to say without having to utter one word.

"Fine…but it's the truth. I can't show up to this without a plus one."

"Who said? I'd be showing up without one," she said, seeming annoyed I would even say something like that.

"Okay, well…look I'm over Blue, but I still need to show him I did better once I left and that he missed out on something incredible."

"So you're going to use _Jenson_ to do that?" I could hear the raise of her eyebrows at the thought of us in the same room acting like we love each other still. It's the truth that we haven't been the same since we decided to move in together, but we still get along, and have _sort_ of moments of love…it's okay, it may not be ideal, but it's okay.

"He's not all bad," I protested.

"Whatever Simon, bring your shit boyfriend to the reunion, but you better break it off right when you get back."

"Fine, if that makes you happy," I sighed.

"It will make me happy to know you're happy for once," she justified. "I love you, Simon, and you deserve someone who treats you right."

"I know, I know," I nodded to myself. "I'm at work, I love you. I'll call you later if I have the chance."

"Okay, love you too," she said before her voice cut out through my radio.

I spent the day working like usual- meeting with clients, and once the day was over I picked up dinner for Jenson and I. I got home, set the table and started eating. I knew he'd be late again, which didn't bother me too much. I was already finished, and seated in the living room before I even heard the front door to our apartment open. I heard the clank of his keys in the bowl on the hallway table and the sound of his shoes tapping the hardwood floor, as he got closer to the couch.

"Hey babe," he sighed, kissing the top of my head.

"Hey, food is in the kitchen. All you have to do is hit the start on the microwave."

"Thanks," he mumbled. I got up from the couch and walked myself into the kitchen. Jenson opened a beer and took a swig from it.

"How was work?" I asked, sitting at the table with my arms folded over my chest.

"It was okay," he shrugged. He leaned into the counter as I was earlier this morning and stared at me.

"Just okay?" I asked.

"Eh, nothing special if that's what you're looking for," he said, taking a sip again.

"…Work was okay for me too," I added, knowing he'd never ask.

"Good," he nodded. He placed his beer on the counter when the microwave beeped. He retrieved his food and brought it out with him into the living room. I sat at the table in defeat. Just once he could choose to eat at the table, and talk to me- just once. I got up and went to find him. He switched the TV to some game, and watched as he shoveled food into his mouth. I cringed at the sight of his eating habits, and took a seat beside him.

"So, the email from this morning was a reminder for my high school reunion."

"Mm-hmm," he hummed loudly, and kept his attention on the TV.

"And it asks about a plus one. I was hoping maybe you'd want to come with me?"

For a second he glanced over at me, but went back to eating.

"When is it?" he asked.

"In a month."

"I think I'll be busy," he furrowed his brow, digging through the rice on his plate.

"In a month?" I questioned, easily getting annoyed with his response.

"Yeah, I think I have something coming up in a month."

"That's such a stupid way of saying no."

"No it's not, it's true," he shrugged.

"You know what, Jenson. You're an asshole!" I stood from the couch and looked down on him.

"I'm an asshole?" he glared up at me, pointing to his chest with his fork.

"Yeah you're an asshole, and I should have done this last night, but you got home late. I don't think we should date anymore."

"Date? We're living together, Simon, we're past the dating phase," he laughed, going back to eating.

"Is that why you treat me like a piece of shit? You don't see this being anything other than a living arrangement?" I argued.

"Excuse me, I treat you very well! Did I not just buy you a watch for your birthday?"

"Yeah…back in November? It's fucking May- and a relationship isn't based on gifts, Jenson! We haven't had sex in months, nor have we said _I love you_ in months!" I hollered.

"Maybe I haven't been feeling sexy, okay?"

"No, cause maybe you've been having sex elsewhere!" I spat.

"Ha- okay, now you've lost your mind," he cackled, shaking his head.

"Really? I've lost my mind? Who's Jason?" I said, and instantly he tensed. He looked up at me slowly, and blinked a few times.

"Jason?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Jason- what the fuck are you doing on Grinder? You left the app open on the damn tablet the other day, you moron. You like to fuck around- be my guest, but you can't live here anymore if you want to do that. Go live with one of your sluts," I growled, storming out of the room.

"Si! Simon, wait!" Jenson called after me. He ran after me into our bedroom, and grabbed my arm.

"Get off of me," I yelled, pushing back at him.

"Si, I'm sorry. Okay? I just…I don't know, I just needed to see what else was out there…it wasn't meant to hurt you."

"Wasn't meant to hurt me? See what else is out there? What the hell did you think you were doing? This hurts, Jenson- this hurts a lot. I can't even believe you'd say such a thing to me!"

"Si…" he frowned, stepping towards me.

"Don't call me Si," I shook my head, and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"I'm sorry, okay? What do you want from me?" he begged at the door like a dog. I opened the door, and stared him in the eye.

"Tell me you love me, delete the app, and make up for all the emotion stress you've put me through these last few months," I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I…I-" he stuttered.

"Jenson…did you ever stop to think that maybe it's a bad sign if you've lost the ability to tell someone you love them?" my arms fell to my side, looking into his broken eyes.

"…Simon, I just-"

"Get out…and don't come back," I warned. I stood my ground when he tried to fight me on it, and locked the door behind him after he left. I leaned against the door, and slid down until I was on the floor. My legs stretched out in front of me, and I felt drained, but like I just gained a sense of control. Leah will be happy at least…

I got up and made my way back to the couch. I sat down and pulled my laptop into my lap. I opened my Gmail and started my message to the alumni committee. I made it clear there will be no plus one, but to expect me. I sent the email, and then went to close my account, but before I could do that I looked at my icon and furrowed my brows. I hovered over it, and clicked once. The drop down menu brought up my other accounts, and just for a second my heart fluttered rapidly as I fixated on Jacques' account. I clicked and when it opened, all the emails were still there. I forced myself to read through them, bringing back all the memories I had with Blue. I cringed at a few, wondering what the hell I was on when I wrote them, but they still brought a smile to my face. Then the feeling of betrayal filtered through when I read the emails closer to when Martin, fucking Addison posted everything on the schools' Tumblr page. I read the bitter words from Blue, saying how he couldn't do it…how he'd never be able to show himself to me. Then his account disappeared. I've tried emailing it before a long time ago, but the same message comes up saying inactive account and all that stuff.

Blue…Blue is going to be at this reunion- I assume. He's going to see me, single and miserable. He's going to know he didn't miss out on anything amazing…he's going to be happy that he never came out to me. I expect many people to be open about themselves ten years later, but you never know. Maybe he doesn't even expect me to be there due to missing the five-year reunion. Who could blame me? I was mortified that day at the carnival, and the remaining part of senior year. Martin really tried to become my friend, and I pushed him away so hard that I even got a little too mean about it, but he ruined my relationship with Blue. It was going so well and then that- that awful post that scared him away.

What bothers me most is that ten years has gone by and I still haven't figured out who Blue could be. I had my assumptions, but they all proved wrong when I saw their Facebook posts about becoming engaged to women. Cal went on to marry a guy though, but I know it wasn't him. Then there was Spencer, one of the guys from the cafeteria the day they embarrassed both Ethan and I. He came out publicly around three years after graduation, and what do you know- so did Aaron…the other guy. They had been having a secret relationship for years, and they just married as well. Ethan moved away to California after it seemed like things with his family became really heated. He's been doing incredible things out there for fashion, and even got to meet RuPaul- actually, he guest stared on an episode of RuPaul's Drag Race, so I guess he's been doing more than good for himself.

Then there is Martin- he's single I presume, but definitely not one of the possible Blue candidates. I prayed that would leave my mind the minute it entered my thoughts. I pulled up Facebook and had a few notifications waiting for me. There were two messages about friends sharing posts, and one inviting me to the reunion event. I clicked the invite and started filtering through the posts. I checked the attendance list and read the names. I found Nick's name, Abby's, and Leah's. I also noticed a lot of guys who used to play soccer with Nick were going- one of the guys being the still _very_ cute Bram Greenfeld. Hot could even describe him at this point. He took very good care of himself these past ten years. I've been watching his life for a while, and after college he went on to do real estate and I think financial advising or something in a similar field. He no longer sports his curls due to having a neat buzz cut. It still works for him regardless. I think he got even more handsome as the years passed. I don't know if I can say the same for myself, but I did start working out a little. I eat okay, and I don't stay up past ten, so in my mothers eyes I'm the perfect adult male…I think.

I _so_ don't want to go to this reunion, but I will. Part of me also really wants to find out who Blue is after all these years…and honestly, what can it hurt at this point, right?


	2. Let The Fun Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope chapter 1 influenced you to keep reading! So here is chapter 2, enjoy! Please let me know what you think!

Simon vs. The Reunion

Chapter 2

"Simon, I'm so proud of you!" Leah chimed through my car speakers.

"Yeah…thanks," I sighed, pulling up to the take out window to get my coffee from the barista.

"I'm serious, that took a lot of guts! I can't believe you did it!"

"It's really not that big of a deal," I shrugged. I handed money to the girl, and thanked her as she handed over my iced coffee.

"Simon, you'll see you are so much better off, I promise."

"Okay, I'm holding you to your words," I warned jokingly.

"You'll see," she said, actively smiling through her words.

"…I miss you, Leah," I sighed, thinking about her being next to me.

"I miss you too, Si. One more month and we will see each other. I'm sorry I haven't been able to get time to come see you."

"I'm no better," I admitted, pulling onto the road of my office.

"Yeah, that's true, you should have come to see me months ago," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"So smug," I laughed. She laughed back with me, and then I told her I had to go. I pulled up to my office building and walked in through the side door and up a few flights of stairs. I slipped my key card into the reader and the heavy metal door to the office unlatched. I stepped into a hallway and held my key card ready once more. I accessed my personal office and placed everything on my desk. All my notes from yesterday were sprawled out, and patients' files were stacked neatly for the day.

"Simon, Jamie is here for his eight-thirty," my receptionist came into my office.

"Thanks, I'll be right up," I said. I fixed my desk, and pulled Jamie's file. I read over it quickly, and recalled our notes from last week's session. I got through the day quickly, which wasn't much of a blessing. When I got home I could feel something wasn't right the second I walked through the door. I could hear music playing in the kitchen, followed by an awful singing voice. I made my way to the hallway and stepped into the kitchen.

"Jenson! What the hell are you doing?" I bellowed, planting my hands on my hips.

"Oh, hey!" he smiled towards me. He was stirring a pot with who knows what in it, and the stove was cluttered with other pans and such.

"What-are you doing…?" my voice became low, and stern like I was catching a toddler in the midst of a crime.

"Cooking, what does it look like?" he laughed.

"I kicked you out last night, did you forget about that?" I questioned, dropping my hands.

"Yeah, about that. I have nowhere to go, and I wanted to say something to you," he turned off the burners, and whipped the apron off from around him. He threw it onto the counter and motioned for us to take a seat at the table. I rolled my eyes at him, but took the chair across from him.

"What?" I leaned against the table.

"Look…I know what I did was shitty, and really stupid. I haven't been the greatest boyfriend to you, and I just wanted to apologize," he frowned.

"Oh…" I sounded surprised, which I was, but where was this coming from?

"I know you kicked me out, but that was a fight, and I get it. I messed up, and I really hope we can try and fix this?"

"Why?"

"Why not?" he perked up.

"I just don't get it, Jenson…like is it because you realized you can't live without me, or because you have nowhere else to go like you said?" I interrogated him.

"Look, our relationship means a lot to me. I do love you very much, and last night was an eye opener. I fucked up, and I'm willing to admit it."

"Where did you go last night?" I asked.

"Where?" his eyebrows bounced half way up his forehead.

"Yeah, if you have nowhere to go- where did you go?"

"Uh…a hotel?"

"That sounded like a question?" I cocked my head as I examined his face for the real answer. He nearly deflated in front of me, and hung his head.

"Ugh, fine. I went to Jason's but-"

"Fuck off, Jenson," I stood from the table and headed to the bedroom. He followed after me like the night prior.

"Simon please, let me explain-"

"You have two seconds to explain to me why I should listen-"

"-I broke it off with him," he started. I turned to look at him, and searched his face once again for answers. His expression proved sincere for once. "I did it for you. I even deleted the app!" he exclaimed, opening his phone to show me. "Simon, I just wanted to be sure about my feelings for you. I know you're what I need in life-what I want! Please accept my apology and maybe take me back?"

"Jenson…this isn't something I can just forgive so easily. I'm not stupid," I shook my head at him.

"No one said you were!" he exclaimed, walking closer to me. "I'm the stupid one," he pointed to himself. "I was about to throw away the best thing that ever happened to me for some twenty two year old with a nice ass," he sighed. Was that a stab at me?

"O-kay," I shook my head at his words. "So what's going to be different?"

"Everything, I'm going to win you back."

"How?"

"I will show you. Just give me one more chance?" he pleaded with the saddest puppy eyes I've ever seen him give me. I took a deep breath, and thought it over a moment. He continued on with the eyes, and I eventually broke.

"Argh, fine- you get one more chance, but I swear, you have one more slip up, and it's over- for good!" I pressed. He nodded vigorously, and embraced me.

"You're not going to regret this! Thank you, Simon, I love you!" he hugged me and we kissed a few times before I broke away from him and changed out of my work clothes.

He finished making us dinner, and the whole time I couldn't stop thinking about how I was going to tell Leah about this. She was so proud of me, and now…let's just say proud is going to be the furthest thing from her mind.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" her words pierced my ears. I gulped before speaking again, but nothing came out. "SIMON SPIER- HOW COULD YOU TAKE THAT ASSHOLE BACK?"

"It wasn't my proudest moment, but Leah I have a reason-"

"I don't care- nothing is a good enough reason to put yourself through hell and back for a scum bag like Jenson!"

"Well listen for once- I'm going to keep it going just for the reunion. I need to show Blue-"

"BLUE? Simon, I'm so freaking disappointed in you right now. You have come so far since the whole Blue thing, and you're going to let one reunion ruin that? It's a weekend and how do you even know he's going to be there or if he even cares about you anymore?"

"…Leah," I sighed. I wasn't going to tell her how much those words hurt, but they did. It's been on my mind for years now. Someone I thought cared so much for me over a computer screen just disappeared, and of course I had to care back. I even loved him at one point, and he couldn't show himself to me. I'd like to believe he didn't care because maybe it would help me hate him, but deep down I feel like it was just a moment of pure anxiety and fear. I hated him for a moment, but it didn't last long. I've been thinking about him for longer than Leah knows. I just try to distance myself from the thoughts, but they always come back. There is the 'what if?' aspect I can't seem to stop coming back to. What would life look like right now, if he had come out to me? Would we be together? Would we just be good friends? What?

"Simon, why are you doing this?"

"So I don't look like the lonely, pathetic gay kid everyone left high school thinking I was!"

"Si, no one-"

"How do you know that, Leah? Besides, if you would just let me finish- I'm only doing this for the reunion. Afterwards, I'm breaking up with him. That's all. I'm using him like he used me…he just has no idea."

"…Si, still…Jenson of all people? Can't you do one of those 'Rent-A-Boyfriend' things? You'd have better luck winning over _Blue_ with some random guy you hardly even know."

"If those things even existed, then I would, but I have a plan. It's going to be okay, Leah, you'll see," I explained.

"If you say so…but when it backfires, don't come crying to me," she sighed.

"I'll remember that," I nodded to her words. "I'm at work. I love you…" I said.

"I tolerate you," she mumbled. I smiled at her attitude and hung up. If she were truly mad at me, she would have just hung up without even a parting word. She took it well...I think.

June 20th, 10 A.M.

I just about finished packing my bag when Jenson came into the room with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," I said, taking it from him. I took a sip and placed it on the dresser across from me.

"So I'll be there around eleven thirty tomorrow morning. I'll go straight to the park from here, and I'll worry about my bags then," Jenson explained, sitting on the bed. Turns out he wasn't completely kidding when he said he may have something in a month, but thankfully it's only for today. His job has him going to a conference, so he's going to miss the first night, but he'll be joining for the weekend events.

"Sounds good," I nodded, kissing him gently before slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Let me know you got there safely?" he added, walking me out to the car. I nodded, gave him one last kiss and drove off to my parents' house.

I arrived a little after twelve thirty and my dad was outside washing down his car. He hadn't seen me pull up, so I made my way up quietly behind him.

"Need some help?" I spoke up. He jumped slightly, and turned around, nearly spraying me with the hose. I backed up quickly and laughed at his reaction.

"You just scared the crap out of me," he laughed, clutching his chest.

"Sorry," I laughed.

"Get over here!" he pulled me against his chest, nearly knocking the wind right out of me. He's still staying fit, which is important. It's embarrassing actually when your dad looks better than you, but hey…I try.

"How was the drive?"

"Good," I nodded. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and guided me towards the house.

"Great! Your mom has been cleaning since you told her about this visit almost a month ago, so when you get in there don't forget to remove all your clothes before stepping foot on her rugs," he joked, opening the front door. I chuckled at the thought of that being completely true about her, and made my way to the kitchen. She was busy with Nora facing the oven when I saw them. Dad cleared his throat and mom turned first. Her face lit up so bright, the fluorescents were jealous.

"Simon, honey you're here!" she exclaimed, coming around to hug me. Nora smiled in my direction, and placed a tray of fresh baked cookies on the island.

"How was the ride, not too long, right? Are you tired, did you want to take a nap? I put brand new sheets on your bed," she asked, looking me over. She ran her hands through my hair, and smiled at me.

"Em, he's twenty-seven, give the kid some room to breathe," dad spoke up, shoving a cookie into his mouth. Nora snorted at his response and mom shot them both a glare.

"I can't help it. He's still my baby, and I know when my baby is tired," she pouted, wrapping herself around me.

"I'm fine, mom, really," I laughed, hugging her back.

"Well alright, but sit and tell us how you've been,"

"Like I don't talk to you guys every day or something," I teased, taking a seat at the island.

"Oh, stop. If I don't call you, you never call me-" she started.

"Wow…I thought I was the only one who got that guilt trip," Nora's eyes grew wide as she snagged one of her own cookies.

"See what you're doing to your kids?" dad raised an eyebrow at her.

"I do not guilt trip anyone! It's not my fault my kids don't call me."

"Mom, you sound like Grandma when she used to call and cry about how no one comes to visit her," I added, taking a cookie for myself.

"Well… now I understand her concerns," she shrugged a shoulder, and smirked at us. We erupted in laughter, and she continued to protest her behaviors. In that moment I felt like I had never left home. It was comforting to have them around, and to feel like a family again. With me moving away, these moments have felt like distance memories, but I know when I come home it's like I never left. Nora graduated from culinary school last year, and got a job at a pretty nice restaurant close to here. I went to the ceremony, but I never had the opportunity to stay for a weekend like I had planned. So I haven't been home in a few years since maybe Nick and Abby's wedding? Nora lives at home for the time being, but she's never here according to mom, which is probably where the guilt trip comes in.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff and maybe freshen up a bit. I have some things I need to do before tonight," I explained, grabbing one more cookie before leaving the room. I retrieved my things from the car and brought them up to my room. I pushed through the cracked door of my old bedroom and smiled at the familiar space. My bed stayed in the same spot, just with fresh covers and the room had a new coat of paint on the walls. I still had half my room as a chalkboard, which I never erased. My desk was also still in the corner where I left it amongst all my little knickknacks.

I was grateful that my dad didn't turn it into a weird man cave or a home gym like you see in the movies. I placed my stuff on the bed, and heard the door creek open slightly. I turned to see if it was my mom peeking in, but instead I got a different visitor.

"Aw, Beibs…you didn't have to come up here. I'd find you eventually," I smiled down at the slow moving pup. I knelt down and pet him. I picked him up, and held him close to me. "Sorry I haven't been home in a while, I missed you," I said to him as I gave his head a kiss. I pleaded with my family to let me take him, but I lost the battle. He was getting older, and I definitely didn't have the time to watch him incase something happened. I placed him on my bed, and watched as he curled up and fell asleep.

"Poor guy," I cooed, starting to unpack some things. I laid out my nice shirt for tonight, and wondered if it would fill my mom with delight if I asked her to iron it. I did, and she nearly gave me whiplash from running past me to the laundry room.

I got my stuff together, and headed out down the street. I stopped in front of a house that was also too familiar and watched as the beauty herself made her way down the drive way. Her hair was about waist length and wavy, and her outfit still proved how fashionable she could be. I guess it makes sense since she designs clothes, but she never ceases to amaze me. I got out of the car and watched as Leah's smile took up half of her face.

"There she is," I beamed, opening my arms for her.

"Here I am," she laughed, welcoming the embrace. We held each other for way too long, and even started having a conversation while still being locked together.

"I've missed you so much," she sighed against me.

"I've missed you more," I smiled to myself, giving her one squeeze before pulling away. We looked each other in the eye and then got into my car. We stopped to get lunch at an old spot we used to go to, and then took a drive around town to catch up. Nick and Abby will be meeting us at the bar tonight, so Leah and I had the whole day together. I couldn't ask for anything better to start off this weekend.

"Did you let the alumni group know you had a plus one again?" she asked, swiping through her phone.

"Yeah, I messaged them a few days later," I explained. Leah nodded. Jenson's name has yet to come up, nor has she asked about him. I'm actually impressed at how well she's avoiding the subject. "You know we'll have to talk about him at some point, right?" I spoke up.

"Oh I know…I'm just trying to figure out how to filter myself before hand."

I rolled my eyes at her, and drove us back to my place. She had a great time chatting with my mom, and catching up on 'girl stuff' while I got ready for the night. Leah said she was going how she was dressed, but there was no way I was going out in a t-shirt and jeans. Instead, I put on a nicer pair of jeans, and my crisp button down maroon shirt with the stiff collar.

"Ready?" Leah asked, looking me up and down. I nodded and told my parents I'd be back late and to leave the door unlocked. Leah and I made our way across town to McDougal's Bar and walked in the front. There was a banner hung across the door way to the outdoor patio saying: _Welcome Home Class of 2015_. Leah and I made our way out there and checked in with the Alumni committee. We got nametags for some reason that both Leah and I tossed, and decided drinks were a necessity already. Making our way through the crowd I bumped into three people I knew pretty well from school, and some who said hi, but I had no clue who they were.

"Did we even go to school with her?" I turned to Leah, pointing out the women who held my shoulder for a moment to stop me to say hello. Leah shrugged, and pushed me through to the back of the patio. That's when I saw them-Nick and Abby. They were standing at a high top table, and when they saw the two of us coming they got overly excited.

"Spier in da house!" Nick hollered, slapping my hand before pulling me in for a typical bro hug. I hugged him back and then turned to Abby to give her a hug.

"It's so great to see you guys!" Abby exclaimed, going from me to Leah.

"I know, I couldn't wait to see you guys," Leah chimed, talking with Abby. After high school, the two of them became such good friends and considering everything, I couldn't be any happier.

"How's married life?" I asked, trying to figure out something to talk about with Nick. It's not like we don't know how to talk to each other anymore, but when you go three years without talking- what do you talk about?

"It's great, really, it's great. Our first year was a little hard, but honestly I wouldn't want it to be any different," he explained, smiling at Abby. I watched on as the two girls talked, and felt lucky all of a sudden. Lucky that these people right here have been beside me through everything. Now we're all back together for a weekend, and I'd take that over anything.

"You want something to drink?" I touched Leah's elbow to grab her attention. I got her order and went inside to the bar. I looked to the bar tender and placed an order for a beer, and a gin and tonic.

"Well if it isn't Simon Spier," I heard the boom of the smooth voice that was all too familiar. The voice that could stop me in my tracks because of the face it belonged to, only to put me in a stupor. I turned casually to see Bram Greenfeld walking towards me with a beaming expression and his hand out for me to take.

"Hey, what's good, Bram," I took his hand and just as I did with Nick we gave the typical bro hug.

"Wow, it's been so long," he shook his head, looking at me. "You look great," he added. I tried desperately not to blush, but it was probably too late.

"You do too," I nodded, looking him up and down. Even thought I've been following him through Facebook, seeing the older version of himself in person is much different. He seems to have grown maybe an inch since high school, but he is still pretty slender. His powder blue dress shirt molds around his sculpted physique, and his thin haircut makes him appear much older and professional. His smile is the only thing that could be considered familiar to me- even his eyes and how they shine.

"Thanks," he nodded, seeming to blush himself, but I could be wrong.

"How has life been?" I asked.

"It's good, it's good," he nodded. "I've been doing real estate for a while now, and then I decided to take a side job as a personal trainer, so I've been doing that for a year or so now."

"Oh, so no more financial advising?" I asked. Shit. He cocked his head slightly in question and furrowed his eyebrows. A smile formed on his lips, but I couldn't tell what that meant.

"You been Facebook stalking me, Spier?" he questioned. My smile seemed to drop instantly, and I felt the panic rise.

"Oh, n-no I-I, uh- I just remember seeing the-"

"Simon, Simon!" He put his hand up to me. "Relax, I was kidding," he chuckled, placing his hand on my wrist. I exhaled sharply and gulped.

"Oh," I sighed, turning to grab the beer the bartender placed down for me. I took a long sip, and looked back at Bram.

"No, no more financial advising. That was a side job, but I forgot to take it off my list of employments," he smiled. "I already had two people ask me about it. I didn't mean to make you feel-"

"No, no. I honestly shouldn't have asked," I blushed again, and this time I'm sure it was visible.

"It's really okay," he chuckled. "So what's been going on with you?"

"Just being a therapist is all," I shrugged.

"A therapist, huh? That's pretty amazing." He nodded, seeming particularly interested.

"Yeah, well, my mom is and when it came to school I was pretty interested in psychology. I ended up running with it, and here I am," I explained shortly.

"Well that's great. I'm happy for you," he continued to nod at me as I spoke. A part of me was noticing a little bit of defeat from his end, which made me think I was saying something wrong.

"How is real estate?" I asked.

"Oh, it's going really well," he said. "I've been learning a lot, and I've been able to meet some celebrities actually, so that's been pretty cool."

"Whoa, yeah, that's pretty neat. I can't say that for myself, so I guess you've got the better job," I laughed.

"Me? The better job? Simon you help people for a living, that's incredible," he protested. Again- blushing.

"Thanks, but-"

"Don't fight me on this, Spier cause I'll win," he shrugged, taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh, is that so?" I fought back… playfully? Simon, stop it.

"You know what to do if you want to find out," he smiled. I went to open my mouth to say something, but Garrett walked up and wrapped his arm around Bram's shoulders.

"Simon!" he cheered, throwing his head back slightly. "What's happening?" he asked.

"Just catching up with Bram here," I explained, pulling myself out of the weird situation that was rising.

"Oh is that so?" he raised his eyebrows and looked at Bram. Bram narrowed his eyes at Garrett and looked as if he was about to say something, but I cleared my throat. I took hold of Leah's drink and signaled that I had to bring this to her by holding my beer and her gin and tonic up for emphasis.

"I better get back to the owner of this drink," I chuckled. Bram's expression softened before asking if I had brought a plus one to the events.

"Yeah, actually he's coming tomorrow. This drink however belongs to Leah."

"Is Nick here?" Bram asked. I nodded and motioned to the direction of my table with my head.

"Yeah he's on the patio."

"I'll follow. I'd love to say hi," he said, bringing Garrett along with him. The second the three of them saw each other it was like a band getting back together. I thought girls seeing each other for the first time in forever were bad. Stick a bunch of soccer players together and see what happens.

"What took you so long?" Leah asked.

"I was talking with Bram. We ran into each other at the bar," I explained.

"Oh, nice," she nodded, sipping her drink.

"Yeah…nice," I mumbled, watching as he talked to Nick. It was like high school all over again. I couldn't stop staring at him, and I didn't want to, but it was hard to look away…okay maybe I wanted to, but I didn't want to be obvious.

"Here, wipe up your slobber," Leah whispered, handing me her cocktail napkin. I grabbed it and smirked at her.

"Hush," I sighed. She snickered at me, and went back to talking with Abby.

"Well if it isn't my fellow Creekwood High classmates!"

I heard the voice from across the room, and this time it was like nails on a chalkboard. I turned slowly to see Martin standing in the doorway across the patio. He was standing with his arms outstretched, and not one person was paying attention to him.

"Oh god," Abby groaned, "I'm going to need something stronger than this," she walked away with her drink and snuck around the crowd back into the bar.

"Please don't let him come over here…" Leah mumbled, watching his every move.

"How are you? Hey- Kelly, looking good!" Martin called out as he walked through the crowd. I rolled my eyes at his comments and cringed when I could tell he was getting closer to us. I looked to Nick, who was shaking his head slowly with wide eyes.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" I looked at Leah. She stood, staring at me sadly.

"Simon Spier."

I never hated hearing my name called so much in my whole entire life.

"Martin, Fucking Addison," I turned around to see him standing with his hands on his hips.

"Not my middle name, but good try," he smiled, bobbing his head stupidly. "How are you big guy?"

"Great," I smirked, turning back to the table.

"Oh come on, aren't we past everything? It's been ten years!"

"Ten years isn't long enough, Martin. Goodbye," I warned, placing the glass to my lips.

"Oh, you'll feel differently come the reunion, you'll see." He said, before I could hear him walking off.

"Janice is that you? What a dress!" Martin's voiced echoed in the background, followed by the sound of someone getting slapped. "Okay, got it!" I heard after that.

I shook my head at the thought of his stupid self. He still looked the same as he did in high school. He was still a little stocky, but his hair was a little longer. It was messy and looked like he ran a tub of gel through it in an attempt to style it.

"Hey, Simon, I just realized something- where is Jenson?" Nick asked, looking around. Leah looked to me and smirked. I explained he'd be arriving tomorrow, and that they will all meet him then. Leah still has yet to meet him, but I already know she doesn't want to.

"How long have you been dating again?" Abby asked.

"About a year…or so, I'm really bad with remember dates," I chuckled nervously, touching the back of my head.

"I think it's awesome you found someone, Spier," Garrett spoke up, extending his glass to me. I nodded, and went to go take the last swig of my beer, but in the split second I looked away Garrett gasped slightly, looking down at his feet then back at Bram. I glanced up at them and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" I asked. Garrett nodded with a closed lip smile, and Bram smiled at him.

"I just stepped on his foot by accident, sorry bud," he said. Garrett nodded, and kept the thin smile on his face.

"Always with them big feet, man," Nick shook his head jokingly. Bram slapped Nick with the back of his hand and they went back to chatting.

"What was weird," Leah whispered to me. I nodded, and tried to ignore it.

"Hi, can I have everyone's attention?" Our senior class president stood on the corner stage to be able to see all of us, and waited for the room to quiet down. She fixed her blouse, and held a microphone to her lips. "I'm so happy to see all of you here, and to get this weekend started! Tomorrow we have field day events, so I'd get your partners ready, and dress appropriately. If anyone wants to bring a dish for the picnic as mentioned in the emails about this weekend, please feel free to do so. Other wise, enjoy tonight and get your mingle on," she explained, shaking her body slightly. It was cringe worthy watching her up there. "I see a lot of familiar faces out there, so there is bound to be someone you know in this crowd! Have a drink and let the fun begin!" she cheered with her arms up.

"Yeah! Let's get this started!" Martin called out in the crowd.

The night was coming to an end, and I was already having such a great time. This weekend might not be so bad after all…that is unless Martin mentions my name again.


	3. You Really Blue It, Didn't Ya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at these notes! So this is Chapter 3!  
> I have two more chapters I'm going to post tonight that have already been written. And hopefully chapter 6 tomorrow if time works for me! I hope you guys enjoy this because this has already been so much fun for me to write, and I still have so much more to come!  
> I love these characters so much *cries a little*

Simon vs. The Reunion

Chapter 3

Just like old times I drove to Nick's house and picked up both Nick and Abby, then backed up to pick up Leah. We drove to a new Waffle House for breakfast this morning, and it felt like nothing changed between the four of us. We laughed about all the same jokes, but had new stories to tell. Turns out Nick and Abby have been trying to have a baby, which is great news.

"So aren't you supposed to limit alcohol when trying?" Leah asked. Abby nodded.

"Yeah, I said this would be my last carefree weekend," Abby explained.

"I mean, how are you supposed to get through this weekend without alcohol while Martin is around?" Nick joked. We laughed at his words, but my smile faded. Just the mention of his name churns my stomach. It's clear that I still hold a grudge when it comes to Martin, but who can blame me? He ruined everything for Blue and me. He's basically the reason Blue never showed up.

"Simon, can I have a sip?" Leah asked, tapping my coffee mug. I nodded, and turned my head to look out the window across from us. I would have preferred the booth against the window, but of course the place is sort of packed this morning. It's much bigger than the other Waffle Houses I've been to, so more seats call for more people. It's weird to think Waffle House grew to be this popular over time that they felt the need to expand so much.

"Hey, you okay?" Abby asked, noticing my quiet behavior.

"Yeah, I'm great," I nodded, flashing her a quick smile.

"Lies, what's going on in that head of yours?" she pressed.

"I told you, I'm-"

"You're not fine," Leah interrupted. "He hates his boyfriend, and is still in love with Blue," she finished, placing her napkin on the table.

"Wait- you know who Blue is?" Nick questioned, leaning in.

"No, I have no idea who it is," I shook my head.

"What if it really was Martin?" Abby grimaced, looking as thought she was about to gag.

"It's not Martin," Leah shook her head. "He's just still in love with the thought of Blue," she added. I glanced over at her, and frowned.

"Hey guys!" caught our attentions. We all looked up and saw Garrett and Bram walking up to our table.

"Yo, what's good?" Nick did his special handshake with the two of them and they stood looking at all of us.

"Just stopping in to get our carbo-load on before these field day events," Garrett explained.

"Yeah I can't wait, it's going to be so much fun kicking your asses," Nick rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Oh, yeah, okay," Bram rolled his eyes, tapping Nick on the shoulder with the back of his hand.

"You guys waiting on a table?" Nick asked, looking around at the full dining area.

"Yeah, actually it's a little bit of a wait," Bram explained, looking at the door.

"Since when did Waffle House become so popular on a Saturday morning?" Abby questioned, looking around at all the teens and families around us.

"I don't know, maybe something clicked," I laughed.

"Well I don't think our waitress would mind, we just ordered. Grab a few chairs," Nick insisted, motioning to a neighboring table with four chairs, but only two being occupied.

"Cool," Garrett and Bram nodded, asking the table if they could grab the chairs. Garrett sat towards Nick and Leah's end, and Bram came around to my side.

"So can we get back to the conversation?" Abby bounced in her seat, turning back to me. I blushed, and tried to hide my face. I didn't want to talk about this with Bram and Garrett around, but with Abby _no_ isn't an option.

"Could we maybe-" I hesitated to speak, but Abby hushed me.

"So who did you think it is?" Abby continued.

"What are you guys talking about?" Garrett asked, looking to us.

"We were just throwing Simon under the bus about the whole Blue thing," Nick explained, adding another sugar packet to his coffee.

" _Blue_?" Bram spoke up, looking at me.

"It's really a topic for later-" I was interrupted again.

"-I was asking Simon who he thinks Blue is since he never showed himself," Abby explained to the table.

"Oh, who do you think it is?" Garrett asked, resting his chin atop his intertwined fingers.

"I don't know, can we just-" I started again.

"I said a long time ago it could have been the guy from his study hall that one year. He came out after high school ended," Leah threw her two cents out there even though I wish she wouldn't.

"So, Simon, if Blue did show up during the reunion, would you even want to talk to him?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know, that's a hard question," I shrugged.

"Why?" Bram spoke up out of nowhere, drawing my attention. I looked at him, and couldn't help the taken aback expression that formed on my face. He seemed to back down slightly after the words came out of his mouth, but continued to look at me. "I mean…why is it a hard question? Like…you used to love this guy, right? Wouldn't you want to talk to him after all that?" Bram cleared up.

"Oh, well, yeah I'd _talk_ to him. I can't say I wouldn't be…I don't know, _upset_? I mean he did kind of ditch me after everything," I shrugged, taking my mug into my hands. I could feel the deep exhale from Bram, but didn't look up.

"You are dating someone though, right?" Garrett asked.

"He hates him," Leah responded.

"Leah!" I exploded a little more than I would have liked to at her words, but she needs to stop.

"Well you do!" She exclaimed.

"We don't have to tell the world, alright?"

"Why are you with him then?" Bram asked, furrowing his brows at me.

"I-"

"He plans to-" Leah started, but I stopped her by kicking her foot. She gasped, and grabbed at her leg. "Ow!" she voiced.

"We're done talking about this!" I snapped my fingers towards Abby. "New topic!"

"Simon you can't run away from your problems," Abby expressed, reaching her hand out to me.

"I'm not running away from my problems, Abby! I don't have any problems!"

"You're still obviously hung up on Blue," Nick stated. I glared at him, and my mouth fell open a moment.

"Well how about you fall in love, and then get your heart broken…" my voice cracked. I crossed my arms over my chest, and took a deep breath. "Excuse me," I licked my lips before standing from my chair.

"Aw, Simon, no- come back!" Abby called after me.

"We didn't mean to upset you!" Garrett hollered over the noise of the restaurant. I shook my head at their words and walked outside into the crisp morning air.

Leah's Point Of View:

I knew I hit a sore spot in Simon and I felt horrible. I should have stopped, but of course I had to keep going. I wouldn't be myself if I didn't try to push every button- especially Simon's buttons. I looked around at the table and Abby seemed just as disappointed as I was.

"Should someone go out there?" Garrett asked, looking at me directly.

"I'll go," I nodded, staying put for the moment. "He needs a second to calm down though."

"Bram, you alright?" Nick spoke up. We turned to see Bram zoned out, staring past Simons' chair to the floor. His left hand was gently leaning against his mouth in thought, but his eyes were locked on the floor in a very broken expression. When Nick called him out, he woke from his daze and scanned our faces. His broken expression morphed into a flustered, embarrassed one.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just… zoned out," he shook his head, reassuring us. Nick nodded, looking back to me. Garrett on the other hand was looking on at Bram apologetically for some reason.

Something is definitely off about Bram. He used to be so quiet, and now all of a sudden he's willing to ask questions first? Not just that, but what was with the whole kicking Garrett in the leg last night? If I could recall the context from the evening I'd be able to maybe piece it together, but something isn't right.

"I'll be right back," I said, getting up from my chair. Just as I was walking away the waitress came back to the table to take Garrett and Bram's order. I walked out to the front to find Simon swiping through his phone.

"Hey…I thought I was the one who storms out when I'm angry," I spoke up. Simon's smirk was of pure annoyance, and he didn't even bother to look up at me. "Simon, I'm really sorry about that back there…we weren't trying to upset you," I explained. Simon glanced up from his phone finally, and looked me in the eye.

"I know you weren't trying to upset me, but I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't push the subject about Blue around other people. Look, I know you're mad at me for the whole Jenson thing- but Blue isn't something you mess with. I know it's been years, and I _know_ I'm an idiot for still caring, but that doesn't give you the right to make it out to be a joke."

"Abby technically was the one who brought it up again," I shrugged my hands in the air.

"Leah-" his nostrils flared as he emphasized my name as a warning. I've gone too far. That doesn't happen often with him, but sometimes I can really over do it.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, you know I would never intentionally hurt you-"

"I don't care, you still carried on," he sighed.

"I know and I'm sorry…we're sorry," I said, looking back at the restaurant in thought. He knows none of us would say anything with harmful intent, so him getting distraught over this proves it's still a pretty big deal. "We aren't going to say another thing about it and… if you're really determined to figure out who he is- I'll help you find him."

"You don't have to-" Simon shook his head.

"I want to," I interrupted him. He glanced up at me again, and turned in to hug me.

"Please be nice to Jenson when he gets here. I don't want him to know something is up," Simon spoke up, hugging me tightly.

"You got it chief," I slapped my hands against his sides and pulled away from him. We looked into each other's eyes and I finally got the famous Simon Spier smile. "Now come on, your waffle is going to get cold," I smiled back, slinging my arm around his waist. We walked back in and I shot a glare at the table to keep quiet. We changed the topic, ate happily and moved onto bad mouthing the other teams for the events. Abby, Simon and I plan to sit out the games, but we're going to cheer on the boys as much as possible…that is unless we get distracted jamming food down our throats.

11 A.M.

Simon and I arrived at the park at the time on the event list. Everyone must have gotten there earlier because people were already involved in games, and setting up the food tables.

"Did we miss something?" I leaned in to whisper to Simon. He laughed, and looked around.

"Apparently," he shrugged. We found the table Abby reserved for us, and sat down. Nick was already off playing a small game of soccer with some of the other soccer players. Then there were several yard games going on like cornhole, horseshoes, and volleyball in the sand pit. Along side those were giant versions of games like Jenga, and yard pong… I've never seen such a large red solo cup before. We were told that 'team related games' would take place later on in the afternoon once more people showed up.

"Did you guys sign up for anything?" Abby asked as we sat down.

"Not that I can say, but Simon probably did," I said, looking to Simon.

"Pfft-Uh, no," he laughed, shaking his head at the thought of him being even remotely involved.

"What do they even have going on?" I asked.

"I don't know the list had a bunch of stuff like what we used to do in gym. I'm pretty sure there is a water balloon toss, tug of war and then the day is going to end with a soft ball game I think," Abby explained.

"Really, softball?" I questioned.

"I don't know, it sounded like fun, so I signed up," she shrugged.

"Oh, well all power to you," I raised my eyebrows.

"I have no athletic ability, so that will not be happening," Simon laughed, taking out his phone. He became quiet as he read a text, and then got up from the table and walked off out of earshot. He placed the phone to his ear and began looking around as if searching for someone. I watched as a guy walked from the parking lot towards him. Simon waited till he was close enough to start meeting him half way. They exchange a quick kiss, and then began their walk over.

"Is that Jenson?" Abby asked. She seemed flabbergasted by his appearance. He is very easy on the eyes I will admit, but it doesn't make me like him more. I know all the good and I know all the bad- sadly the bad out weighs the good. He is about the same height as Simon, which would probably make him about six-one if I'm right. His hair is the same shade of light brown as Simons', and from a far I can tell he definitely works out. He has a very athletic body type, and his chest is broad. As they get closer I can see his facial features, and I have to admit he is more attractive in person. His jaw line shapes his face nicely, but he's not very striking. Instead his eyes draw the most attention.

"Abby, Leah, this is Jenson," Simon introduced, motioning to both of us. Jenson extended his hand to Abby, and then to me. He paused and smiled at me with our hands still connected.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Leah. Simon hardly shuts up about you. So much so I would have thought he was really into chicks this whole time," he joked. I blushed and let a stammering laugh escape my lips. I looked to Simon, who honestly could have melted into the earth below him. If his eyes could roll any further into the back of his head they would fall in.

"You don't say?" I bit my lip, trying to hold back more laughter. Who says that? _WHO_ says that?

"Yeah, well anyway it's nice to meet you," he sighed, standing straighter and wrapping his arm around Simon's waist. I could tell Simon was uncomfortable, but he remained still.

"I'm gonna go check him in, and maybe grab some food."

Simon explained before walking off with Jenson towards the committee.

"He's so cute…what could be so bad about him?" Abby questioned, looking after the two of them.

"How long do you have?" I gave a solid deadpan glare her way and her smile faded.

"Now I feel like I need to know," she said, hesitating to relax under my stare.

I sat for a little while explaining to Abby some of the things that made him awful in my book and she could see it, but wanted her own take on him. I told her to go for it and figure him out on her own, but not to be disappointed. Soon enough Simon came back with Jenson, and they sat at the table with us. We went up for food once it was ready and settled down to watch other people's games from afar.

Jenson directed his attention to Abby and smiled. "So Simon told me you're married?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's right over there playing soccer with his old teammates," she said, pointing him in the direction of Nick.

"Oh, sweet. How's married life?"

"It's good. It's a lot different from what I expected, but it's going well. Thanks for asking," she sweetly smiled. Ew- stop, Abby.

"Yeah, marriage is a scary subject to think about. Wouldn't you agree?" Jenson asked Simon. Simon picked his head up from his coleslaw, looking like a deer in headlights.

"Huh?" he asked with a full mouth.

"Marriage- it's a scary thought, right?" he asked again. Simon shrugged, and placed his elbows on the tabletop. He gulped down his food and cleared his throat how Simon always does when he's nervous to speak.

"I don't think it's scary, but it's definitely something you have to be ready for," Simon gave his opinion. He looked at me casually, raising his eyebrows before going back to his food. I shook my head softly, breaking a roll in half.

"I'm with Simon, it wasn't scary, just nerve wracking for the preparation. We wanted to make sure we were ready before going forward."

"Fair enough," he shrugged, leaving it at that. Abby looked at me, but didn't say anything. Talk about random conversation? I looked away, and focused on the boys coming over. At least he's trying, I guess?

"Hey, how was the game?" Abby asked Nick.

"Great," he kissed her head, out of breath.

"I made you a plate, baby, sit down," she said, making room for him.

Bram stood at the head of the table, panting away. Garrett urged me to move over and sat beside me on the bench.

"Oh, excuse me," I scoffed at him jokingly. He smiled at me, and tried to catch his breath.

"Thanks," he winked. I rolled my eyes at him, and went back to eating.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" I heard the ever-so obvious whisper from across the table. Jenson was leaning into Simon, and elbowing him gently.

"Oh, right. Sorry, guys this is Jenson. Jenson, this is Nick, Garrett and Bram," Simon explained, going around the table. They all said hi back to him, but Bram's was a little forced. Almost like he didn't want to acknowledge his existence. I don't blame him, but it continued to fuel my curiosity of Bram's behavior. I mean, it has been ten years, and a person's confidence can change within that time, but to be so direct with it- that's the weird part.

Jenson rested his elbows on the table and pointed his fork towards Bram. He stabbed the air a few times before opening his mouth and dropped this beauty, "Bram? Is that short for like _Bramwell_?" Jenson spoke up. What?

"Oh, uh-no. Abraham, actually."

" _Abraham_?" Jenson's eyebrows rose halfway up his forehead.

"Yeah…it's Hebrew- it's a family name," he explained casually, dropping his gaze on Simon momentarily before returning back to Jenson.

"Ah, gotcha, I'd go with Bram too if I were you," he nodded, diving back into his food. Bram looked insulted, but said nothing. Simon on the other hand looked up at Bram utterly embarrassed for his boyfriends' remarks.

"Friends! What's going on? Are we enjoying the festivities of this wonderful trip down memory lane?" Martin jumped in from the side, causing most of us to jump. Simon rolled his eyes at his presence and tried to not make direct eye contact.

"Martin, don't you have a garbage can to go rummage through?" Nick spat, narrowing his eyes at Martin.

"That does not apply to me, for I am not a raccoon." He pointed finger guns at Nick before tucking some loose hairs behind his ear. Thankfully he decided to ditch the nasty gel job he applied the night prior. Nick smirked at him, and Abby attempted to redirect him to his food with a gentle pat to his chest with the back of her hand.

"What do you want, Martin?" Bram spoke up. This grabbed the table's attention in a whole. We all gradually brought our attentions up to Bram and all but one of us, being Jenson, were in disbelief that the question came from him.

"Look, you guys were like my only friends in high school and-"

"What ever happened to Suraj?" Abby snipped.

"Your average case of betrayal," he clapped his hands together and pointed with one finger towards Abby.

"He got a girlfriend and left you behind, then you became all sad because you didn't have one either?" Garrett suggested. Martin's face dropped with a heavy sigh.

"…I wouldn't say so much 'left behind', as I would say 'abandoned'," he corrected.

"Wait…you're straight?" Jenson spoke up with food in his mouth.

"Uh, _yes_?" Martin smirked with a simple laugh, cocking his head at Jenson in question.

"I just thought because of the cardigan," Jenson made mention to Martin's outfit with a shrug. I snorted, covering my mouth to stifle my laughter.

"Well…it was nice seeing you all," Martins' tight-lipped smile said it all. He walked away from our table, and over to another table full of the girl's who used to play volleyball.

"Why was he wearing a cardigan in summer?" Jenson questioned, looking at all of us for answers.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Simon laughed, placing his hand on Jenson's bicep. He shrugged and bit into his sandwich. Just out of curiosity I glanced up at Bram who was watching the interaction of Simon and Jenson from afar. He seemed bothered, but instead of saying something like he looked as if he were about to do, he rolled his lips in a tapped Garrett on the shoulder.

"I'm going to go get some food," came out as a whisper. Bram walked away to the food tables, and I slowly got up.

"I think I'm still kind of hungry, I'll be right back," I said, feeling self conscious that I even said the words a loud. I shook it off, and made my way over to the food and walked up beside Bram.

"Hey, the corn bread isn't that great," I mentioned, as Bram was placing a mini loaf beside his pulled pork sandwich. He looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks for the warning, but I guess I'll have to eat it now," he chuckled, looking at the dry loaf on the edge of his plate.

"Sorry I wasn't faster," I laughed back. He shrugged and worked his way down the line still. I followed close behind, being creepier than I had intended. I could feel him staring at me out the corner of his eye, so before this gets weird-

"Salad was good though," I spoke up, pointing to the tray. He looked back at me and nodded with a small smile. Oh quiet boy…you don't need to be quiet around me. "Bram?" I spoke again. He dished pasta salad onto his plate before turning his gaze in my direction.

"Leah?" he questioned back with slight hesitation.

"Can I ask you something?"

His body tensed, and his eyes did a strange side-glance before focusing in on me.

"Uh, s-sure?"

"Between you and me, and I promise I won't say anything- I need to know what's up."

"What's… _up_?" he wrinkled his eyebrows with a soft head tilt.

"I've been watching you in a very non-stalkerish way," I lifted my hands in defense to my startling words, "and I've noticed that you've been particularly nervous, but yet extremely extroverted at the same time. While the whole world knows you're the introverted type, I can't help but feel like that's changed for a specific reason?"

"You've been watching me?" Bram asked as if he were confirming my words.

"Yes, but like I said-"

"What exactly have you been watching?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"…The way you react to Simon," I admitted.

"Simon?" his eyebrows shot up.

I leaned in and lowered my voice to a hushed whisper, "yeah…and I can't help but think that maybe you're Blue?"

I tried to read the expression on his face, but for the first time in forever Bram was emotionless. The shine in his eyes, and everlasting nervous smile was missing from his face. Did I just break him?

"Bram?" I spoke up. He blinked, and his mouth fell open.

"I, uh-"

"Oh my god…I'm right?" my eyes grew wide. I didn't think I was actually right- I thought I was just going crazy!

He looked around nervously, and gulped. "Uh, Leah…" he stammered, putting his plate on the table beside us. He took me by the arm and led me a few more feet away.

"Holy shit!" I whispered to myself, being dragged to another part of the food table.

"Listen to me...you can't tell anyone- especially, Simon," he begged, placing his hands together in a prayer pose. I looked him up and down, scanning him for answers.

"Why don't you want to tell him? Are you kidding? Simon's gonna go nuts!"

"Exactly! He's going to go nuts- and not good nuts…" Bram looked to his side as he thought about his words. He shook away the thought and pleaded with me again. "Look, you heard him- I broke his heart, Leah. You really think he's going to be happy when I tell him?"

"Yes!" I nearly exploded, becoming overly animated.

"No!" He shot back, dropping his hands. "Leah, you don't get it! We were in love, and I ruined it!"

"Correction, Martin ruined it," I interrupted him.

"I could have been the 'knight in shining armor' that Simon deserved, but instead I chickened out and pretended like nothing was different. I shouldn't have left him on that fucking ferris wheel like I did," he exclaimed, nearly on the verge of tears. "I don't even think he'd believe me if I told him I was still in love with him after all these years," Bram sighed, placing a hand over his mouth while the other rested on his hip.

My heart melted the second the words flowed from Bram's lips. I felt myself becoming giddy all of a sudden, and that wasn't like me at all. I pressed my fist into my chest with my other hand folded over it tightly. " _Love_? You still love him?" I didn't need a mirror to know I looked like an idiot. I felt my eyes grow a thousand times bigger, and I'm sure little hearts were flying out in every direction like an anime character.

"Yes, very much so," he chuckled to himself, but most likely at me. "But that doesn't change the fact that he's in a relationship with…Jenson," he gagged at the name. We looked back at the table and focused in on both of them. I turned back to Bram and shook my head.

"Don't you even worry about him- he's nothing compared to you! For heavens sake, Bram, you're Blue! You're Simon's Blue!" I exclaimed in a still very hushed tone of voice. I was respectful to his decision, but he's an idiot if he decides not to tell him.

"I hear what you're saying, but my eyes are seeing something different," he frowned, motioning for me to look again. I turned back to see Simon laughing with Jenson, and then giving him a peck on the lips. Fuck!

"Bram I'm telling you-"

"Leah, please…just…forget about this whole conversation, okay?"

It was breaking my heart to see Bram so crushed by this. He was already carrying guilt from not coming out to him in the first place and now this…Simon, why do you have to be so stupid? Could have left Jenson in the dust and maybe you'd be getting some Blue! Plan backfired, big time.

"Bram…I promise I won't say a word because it's not my place, but please reconsider telling him…or I may have to. You don't know what it's been doing to him for years-"

"Leah," Bram sighed with his nostrils flaring just as Simon's did only hours ago when I realized I hit my limit with him. Wow, I need to pay more attention to people's body language.

"Okay- fine, but please reconsider?" I asked. Now I was the one pleading with him.

"I'll try," he nodded with a sigh. I sighed back, and walked back to the table. I plopped down in my seat lazily; angry at the two nimrods across from me. No, not Nick and Abby- even though their love makes me sick- Jenson and the stupid oblivious one I call my best friend. How could he not know it was Bram!? Of all the people he guessed.

"I thought you were getting more food?" Abby asked, stealing a pickle from Nick's plate.

"I decided I wasn't hungry anymore," I said, realizing I was sulking. Simon looked at me and frowned.

'You okay?' he mouthed. I nodded, and looked away from him. I know who Blue is- the one question he's held onto for ten years and I can't even tell him! Oh this is going to be an interesting weekend for sure.


	4. Why So Blue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some serious ishhh is about to go down! Please let me know what you think about this chapter! Thanks for reading guys!

Simon vs. The Reunion

Chapter 4

Bram's Point of View:

Leah went back to the table and sat down. Shortly after she left me I made my way back and sat beside her on the bench. She cleared her throat and I nonchalantly elbowed her to keep quiet. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of telling Simon I was Blue. What would he even think? He'd probably be disappointed if anything.

Leah at one point got up to grab a drink, and Jenson got up to grab one as well. He walked over to her, and looked to be sparking up a conversation. She seemed annoyed, but collected herself enough and said something to him that I could only pick up from reading her lips, but even then I couldn't decipher it. At some point she placed her hand to his arm and looked around. She pointed in a direction, but I lost focus when Nick started talking. I looked back at Nick and jutted my chin at him.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Houses- you think you could walk us through some real estate stuff? We're looking to buy in the next year and I heard you're moving back to Atlanta to sell."

"That would be correct," I nodded. "I'd be more than happy to help." I nodded and went back to looking at Leah, but she was alone now, and I couldn't spot Jenson for the life of me. He bothers me, and it's not just about the name crack, but he's rude and I can't see what Simon sees in him. He's attractive, yeah, but he's an ass…at least that's what I've gathered.

After lunch a bunch of guys came over and asked us to join in a game of flag football. We decided, minus Simon, that we'd love to join. Jenson apparently used to play in high school, so he wanted to join our team. I would have sat out due to disliking the sport, but that would have given me time alone with Simon, and lord knows I don't need that right now. Garrett ran to my side as we started down from the picnic table towards the open field. We had to cross under a row of large maple trees to get to the field, breaking up the group of guys. Garrett grabbed my arm as we made our way over to the open field and pulled me back softly.

"What was Leah talking to you about?" Garrett asked.

"Nothing," I shrugged, continuing to walk.

" _Nothing_? You seemed like you guys were arguing?" Garrett suggested.

"Arguing? No," I shook my head, glancing at him. I smiled to reassure him, but then dropped my chin to watch my feet graze the freshly cut grass.

"Hold up, are you really trying to lie to me?" he stopped me between two trees and looked around. Everyone continued forward, and we waited behind. He looked me in the eye and frowned. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Gar-"

"Say nothing again and I'll punch you," he placed his hands on his hips.

"Garrett…I swear we were just talking-"

"About?"

"Not about you if that's what you were hoping," I explained.

"Come on, Bram, I'm your best friend and I know for certain that you and Leah Burke have never had a conversation alone. What was it about?"

"Fine, if you must know," I sighed, waiting for a few more people to pass by the trees until we were the only ones standing there. Garrett angled his ear towards me, waiting for the scoop.

I exhaled deeply, placing my hands on my hips. I thought about it a moment and then shook my head. "She knows I'm Blue…"

"She knows?!" he exclaimed.

"Shhh! Would you keep it down?!" I barked, hushing him.

"Sorry! How does she know?" he whispered.

"I don't know! She figured it out by just 'watching' me."

"Watching you?" he questioned, looking back at her.

"Yeah, I don't know… I guess I wasn't being inconspicuous about it. Anyway, I told her not to tell Simon. I can't tell him, it's going to crush him."

"Are you crazy?" his eyes bugged.

"Why would I tell him, Gar? Look at him- he's in a relationship, and looks pretty freakin happy."

"You're blind then cause he's miserable. Bram, Simon wants to meet Blue. You know you _have_ to tell him."

"I don't think I _have_ to do anything," I smirked.

"Then I will-"

"You'll do no such thing! I told Leah I'd reconsider it if the opportunity shows itself, but other wise- _Blue_ isn't coming out."

"Well, _Blue_ , better change his mind regardless if he wants any chance at getting Simon back."

"He was never mine to begin with," I sighed.

"Oh, really? I know a certain array of emails that say otherwise. You guys were meant for each other. I read those emails, Bram. You're Simon's Blue, and Simon is your Jacques. You've lost your mind if you're gonna let that Jenson guy steal him from you."

"Gar-"

"No _Garrett_ \- _Yes_ , Garrett. You're going to tell him, and I'm going to help you," he said, placing his hand to his chest.

"I don't think I can-"

"That's why I'm going to help you," he shrugged his hands in the air.

"…This better not backfire," I sighed heavily. Garrett rubbed his hands together as a wide smile spread quickly across his face.

"Oh, this is gonna be the best reunion in history!" Garrett started. We began walking towards everyone else, and my heart was heavy. Was I really going to tell Simon- finally?

"You know, this is the most awaited reveal in the history of Creekwood, right? Like, I don't think anything like this happened to the classes after us. I'm pretty sure teachers are still waiting to find out. I sure as hell know Mr. Worth would be elated to find out Simon finally met Blue," Garrett rambled off in my ear. I slapped his chest to shut him up as we approached the other players. We called out teams, and of course we got skins. Jenson stripped his shirt, revealing the most detailed set of abs I've ever seen. My chin nearly fell to the grass below me, and thankfully Garrett caught it and told me to straighten up…major pun intended.

'What the fuck?' I mouthed to him.

'Blue- remember Blue', he mouthed back to me aggressively. I shook my head and got ready to take my own shirt off. I felt exposed, and almost embarrassed. I didn't have the same build as Jenson, but I was still in shape. I go to the gym everyday, and I maintained my weight for the past few years…but those abs- what in the world does he do to get those?

"Before we start, I'm going to run to the bathroom," Jenson told us before running off to the cement block building just past the trees where Garrett and I had stopped. While he was missing, we worked up a plan of action against the other team and strategized.

"Dude, where is he?" Nick placing his hands behind his head and looked around.

"He went to the bathroom, he'll be back," another guy shrugged.

"It's been like ten minutes. What the hell is he doing?" Garrett questioned, looking at all of us.

"I don't know maybe he fell in-"

"Hey! Sorry about that!" Jenson laughed, rushing over. "Weird line," he shrugged with a cocky smirk.

"Okay, whatever. Let's go!" Nick hollered victoriously and we all set up to start the game. As we walked over, Jenson walked at an angle that pushed me back slightly. I stopped and watched him from the back realizing he probably didn't see me. I brushed it off and turned my attention to our team. Even thought I hate the sport, I still understood it so everything being explained to me wasn't new. Jenson felt the need to dumb it down for the soccer players, but that was totally unnecessary.

"Ya'll can just throw to me if that makes it easier," Jenson expressed in the huddle.

"We'll see how you play first," Nick laughed, patting his shoulder. Jenson shrugged, and smirked at Nick. I hate him.

We dispersed and began the game. As we played I was getting a sense that Jenson was purposely cutting me off, and maybe even attempting to trip me at one point. I kept my distance from him, but he kept finding his way. We were pretty far into the game and so far we had the only touch down…thanks to Jenson. But I was in the running to get the next.

"Bram, get open!" I pulled my head up, and saw Nick ready to toss. I got open, and waited, but out of nowhere Jenson came running past and catching the ball directed for me. He rammed his body into my shoulder, sending me to the ground forcefully. He ran with the ball until he scored the next touchdown. Garrett jogged over to me and helped me off the ground.

"Dude, what the hell?" I called out. I walked towards Jenson and brushed myself off.

"Yo- _no contact_ mean anything to you? And Bram's on our team!" Nick expressed, animating his hands in my direction.

"Sorry, but we were close, and chicken legs over here wasn't going to make it against that guy," Jenson voiced, pointing to the guy that would have taken me out. He was rather large, but I could have taken him. Nick wiped his face with his hands and groaned. Jenson had been stealing the ball nearly the whole game, but not once did he force anyone to the ground like he did with me. Actually…the whole game he's been a little aggressive towards me. What the hell happened?

We set up again, and Jenson walked past me. I must have been wearing my emotions like a sweater because Jenson walked over with a fake pout.

"What are you so _blue_ about, I'll let you get the next one," he tapped my shoulder, walking to the other side of the guys. Did he just emphasize blue? Did Leah fucking tell him?

One Hour Earlier…

Martin's Point of View:

I stood over a trashcan letting my sandwich drip into it as I took a bite. Who needs plates? Am I right?

"Hey, Martin?" I looked up, mid bite and some pork slips from between the bread. It's Simon's boyfriend, Jenson.

"Uh, hello…" I say, kind of nervous. What does he want? Please god let it be a simple punch if anything. I can't handle a beating…wait, why would he beat me?

"Hi, uh…so I was talking to Leah, but she directed me to you instead."

"She did? For what?" I furrowed my brows at him.

"Well, she said you know Simon better than she does at times, and said I'd benefit from talking to you…she said you guys are good friends and that whole thing at the table was a joke," he explained.

"She did?" I questioned. Leah told Simon's boyfriend that we're friends? _This_ has to be a joke.

"Was that a joke too?" he questioned.

"What exactly did she say now?" I asked, throwing my whole sandwich away in front of me. I crossed my arms over my chest and stepped forward to hear him better. My mom has been making the television louder, so my hearing feels like it's going too.

Jenson sighed, and relaxed his arms. "I was getting her alone because I have something for Simon that I need help with. I asked her if she'd be able to help me out, but she said you'd probably be the best one to go to since you're under the radar. If I go to her, then we run the risk of him finding out," he explained. Hmm, well she's not entirely wrong. I can keep a secret…wait.

"What is this _thing_ you have?" I asked, now entirely too curious not to find out.

"Well…I'll tell you if I know this is for real. You can really help me out?"

"Sure! I love Simon, and we're great friends! Our little banter may make you think otherwise, but we go way back." I exclaimed. Wow, I totally underestimated Leah, maybe she's trying to help me out in getting back in touch with Simon!

"You sure? Cause I've never really heard him talk about you-"

"Oh, gosh. He's so sweet. We don't like to talk each other up, it's so rude," I shook my head.

"Oh, okay," he nodded. He looked back towards the table and then back at me. "Okay, so the reason I was late…I was picking up this," he said, opening his phone. He turned it around to show me a picture of a ring.

"Holy shit," I breathed. "You're going to propose?" I questioned, wrapping my hands around his phone.

"Yup, and I need your help in setting it up. No one knows besides you and me, and I want it to be romantic, do you think you could help with that?"

"Romance is my middle name! You know, I once got up in front of the whole school to ask a girl out- right in the middle of the homecoming football game," I nodded, placing my hands on my hips proudly.

"Yeah?" he seemed impressed, "Did she completely die?" he smiled, listening happily.

"Uh, ye- y-you could say that," I hesitated, and waived the memories out of my head. "Anyway, I'm sure we could come up with something. I'm more than happy to help you!"

"Awesome! Thank you so much, Martin. We can talk more about this later, thanks again," he pat my shoulder, nearly tossing me across the park. I rubbed the spot on my arm and called to him as he sprinted away.

"No problem, man! He's gonna love it!" I nodded. Wow, redemption at it's finest. I'm sure to make up for everything with this one!

I got myself some more food due to throwing out my sandwich and settled down by the trees overlooking the open field. All the tables were taken, and I didn't want to risk spilling the beans if I sat with Simon and them…also no one wanted me to sit with them, so…

Anyway, I was eating happily when a bunch of guys started walking past to the field in the clearing. I watched and waited for them to pass before continuing to eat. If they saw me, they would surely make fun of me for the fifth time today. I just wanted to eat peacefully. Suddenly I heard from the other side of the tree, "Arguing? No," which sounded a lot like Bram.

"Hold up, are you really trying to lie to me?" the other responded. They stopped talking and a few more guys walked to the field.

"What's going on?" the guy spoke up again.

"Nothing, Gar-"

"Say nothing again and I'll punch you," Damn, that's a little much.

"Garrett…I swear we were just talking-"

"About?"

"Not about you if that's what you were hoping," Bram explained. Who are they talking about? Part of me wants to give them privacy, but another part wants to keep listening…so we're gonna do that.

"Come on, Bram, I'm your best friend and I know for certain that you and Leah Burke have never had a conversation alone. What was it about?" he pressed at him.

"Fine, if you must know," Bram sighed. A couple people walked by again, and then he spoke again after a deeper sigh. "She knows I'm Blue," he nearly whispered. Blue…like, _THE BLUE?!_

"She knows?!" Garrett exclaimed.

"Shhh! Would you keep it down?!" Bram quieted him.

"Sorry! How does she know?" he whispered.

"I don't know! She figured it out by just 'watching' me," he explained.

"Watching you?" Garrett asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah, I don't know… I guess I wasn't being inconspicuous about it. Anyway, I told her not to tell Simon. I can't tell him, it's going to crush him."

"Are you crazy?"

"Why would I tell him, Gar? Look at him- he's in a relationship, and looks pretty freakin happy." I'd say…he's about to get proposed too…oh shit.

"You're blind then cause he's miserable. Bram, Simon wants to meet Blue. You know you _have_ to tell him."

"I don't think I _have_ to do anything."

"Then I will-"

"You'll do no such thing! I told Leah I'd reconsider it if the opportunity shows itself, but other wise- _Blue_ isn't coming out."

"Well, _Blue_ , better change his mind regardless if he wants any chance at getting Simon back."

"He was never mine to begin with," Bram sighed.

"Oh, really? I know a certain array of emails that say otherwise. You guys were meant for each other. I read those emails, Bram. You're Simon's Blue, and Simon is your Jacques. You've lost your mind if you're gonna let that Jenson guy steal him from you." Oh s-hit.

"Gar-"

"No _Garrett_ \- _Yes_ , Garrett. You're going to tell him, and I'm going to help you."

"I don't think I can-"

"That's why I'm going to help you."

"…This better not backfire," Bram sighed again. One of them clapped their hands together, causing me to jump slightly.

"Oh, this is gonna be the best reunion in history!" Garrett started. They started walking past the tree, and I prayed they didn't see me sitting there. Just as they were out of earshot I jumped up from the tree and moved to the other side of it. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit_.

"Shit!" I nearly hollered, and ran away from the trees. Oh no- no this is bad. This is very bad.

I ran to the food table and reached into a cooler for a beer. I popped the cap off and took a long swig of it. I wiped my mouth off, and tuned in to a couple people watching me with bothered expressions.

"Sorry," I gripped my beer and walked off. I resorted to the bathroom for my freak out since it was semi-private and busted through the door. I placed my beer on the thin metal edge of the mirror and braced myself against the sink.

"Holy shit…oh my god," I breathed, trying to wrap my head around this information. "Great…this just ruins everything now doesn't it?" I looked at myself in the mirror, and gulped.

"So what do I do now? Do I still help him propose to Simon, or do I work to fix my initial mistake and reveal Bram as Blue? I mean they were in love…or still in love? At least I know Bram still loves him…Yeah, but then how did I tell Jenson that I can't help him? He'd know something is up, and then-" as the words continued out of my mouth a bathroom stall opened forcefully causing me to jump and let out a mild holler. I looked up in the mirror to see Jenson staring at me with narrowed eyes, and his mouth cracked open. My eyes grew wide at the sight of him. I got whiplash from spinning so quickly, letting out a rather loud, and obnoxiously high-pitched scream. I gripped the sink behind me and panted.

"What are you doing in here?!...And why are you shirtless?!" I panicked. He buckled his belt smoothly, and kicked his foot back to flush the toilet. He stepped forward and let the stall door shut behind him. He still looked confused, and a little angry.

"It's a bathroom…what do you think I'm doing in here?" Jenson questioned, sliding his hands onto his sides.

"Oh, right… yeah, about that. I don't have to go, so I guess I'll be seeing you-" I started away, and then I felt Jenson's large hand on my shoulder. He gripped it and spun me around in one twist of his wrist. I cowered under his height and shielded my face with my palms facing him.

"Please don't beat me up, I've been working really hard to look this good!" I pleaded.

"Oh, I'm not gonna beat you up…but I think I might have to if you don't tell me right now what that little rant was about?" he licked his lips, crossing his arms over his chest.

"W-what little rant?" I stuttered. Jenson raised his hand up, and I crumpled in on myself again.

"Okay! Okay!" I yelled. He relaxed and waited patiently for me to continue.

"Go on," he encouraged me. I dropped my hands and gulped.

"What part did you want to know?"

"How about..." he tapped his finger slowly against his lips as he glanced up at the ceiling. "The whole thing?" he looked back at me with crazy eyes, and a thin smile. I sighed deeply, and cleared my throat.

"O-okay…uh, well…" I stuttered again. I proceeded to tell him my dilemma, and tried to keep the Blue story to a very non-detailed explanation. I couldn't get around the fact that I already spoke of them loving each other, and the fact that I mentioned who Blue was, so I just had to go for it. He wouldn't let me leave without explaining in the fastest way possible what 'Blue' even meant. I spoke about the emails, feeling my gut twist as the words spilled out like vomit. I couldn't believe what I was doing. It wouldn't stop either because eventually I just kept saying more, and more about how Bram could potentially tell Simon, which could ruin all of his plans for a proposal.

"That's enough, Martin. Thank you," he nodded, taking in all the info. I was out of breath, and starting to feel the waves of guilt washing over me. I've done it again…I've ruined everything. Ten years, and I still can't get my shit together? Come on, Martin!

"What now?" came out as a squeak. He stared down at me, and smirked.

"You're going to forget you even heard anything about this, _Blue_ ,and help me propose to Simon still…in the mean time, you're also going to make sure the two of them are never by themselves together if I'm not around…got it?" he raised his eyebrows at me.

"I-I, uh-"

"Listen to me very closely, Martin," he stepping closer to me, pulling my shirt towards him in his fist. "I take it Simon really hates your fucking guts from what you just told me. It also sounds like maybe this was a pitiful way to get Simon to like you again. _Also_ , if I had sympathy for the boy with the secret identity of a color- I wouldn't out him. But right now- I have no problem telling the world who he is because he was too chicken shit to come forward in the first place. I really have no problem telling Simon that _all_ his friends knew behind his back, and didn't tell him. So, who would you rather help right now? Me or _Blue_?"

"…Uh, I-uh,"

"It's alright, you can say it," he nodded sarcastically, still holding strong to my shirt.

My voice was quivering before I could even speak, "Y-you?"

"Right," he gave an affirmative nod accompanied by an unnerving smile. He let go of my shirt, which caused me to fall back slightly.

"I'll see ya out there, Martin. Good luck," he brushed his hands off on his chest and left the bathroom.

Oh no…what have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martin....Just...Oh, Martin. Also, F-U Jenson.


	5. Blue's Clues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but it felt right where I left it! Hopefully I'll have chapter 6 up for you guys soon! So keep an eye out!
> 
> Please tell me what you're liking, and maybe even what you aren't! Thanks guys! More soon!
> 
> Are we liking the multi POV's?? Who do you like to hear from most? Who do you want to hear from?

Simon vs. The Reunion

Chapter 5

Leah's Point of View:

We had been deep into conversation when I worked up the courage to ask Simon the question on my mind since I spoke to Bram earlier. I didn't want to bring it up in a way that seemed obvious, but I did want to get the gears turning in his head.

"Okay, so no one is around. Do you want to start brain storming possible Blue's?" I asked.

"Possible Blue's?" Simon asked, cocking his head slightly at my question.

"Ooh! Yes, let's do that!" Abby exclaimed, bouncing in her spot.

"I don't know," Simon shrugged, looking back towards the field where the boys are playing football. They seemed to be taking a break, but not moving from the field just yet.

"Jenson won't find out. It's fine," I suggested, drawing his attention back to the table. Simon sighed and gave me the 'go ahead' look.

"Okay, so do you have any ideas who it could be right now?" Abby asked.

"None at all," Simon shook his head.

"Oh come on, not one guy you suspect?" I asked.

"No because not a lot of guys have been approaching me other than Nick, who is married to this one," he stabbed his thumbed toward Abby. "Garrett and Bram," he finished.

"Bram…what about Bram?" Perfect…did it yourself.

"Bram?" Simon's voice went up an octave, and his eyebrows seemed to follow with the pitch change. "No, no way. He's entirely too straight…I think," Simon hesitated, bobbing his head back and forth as he thought about it.

"Are you kidding me? He's so gay!" Abby nearly exploded. Uh…what? Run with it Leah!

"That's what I'm saying!" I threw my hand towards Abby.

"And where do you get off thinking that?" Simon questioned.

"Uh, do you see the way he dresses?" Abby added.

"What do you mean?"

"Simon, he was like overly dressed to come to a social at a bar. That dress shirt?" I explained.

"Hey, I was wearing a dress shirt-" he stopped himself when he realized his words. "Oh…" he breathed. I shrugged my hands up, and smirked. "Okay, well just because he was wearing a nice shirt doesn't mean anything! Plenty of people were dressed up."

"Okay, but think about it. He's never had a girlfriend in the time we've known him, and honestly I don't ever hear him talk about girls," Abby said.

"Bram doesn't speak in general! That doesn't justify anything!" Simon spat.

"Wasn't Blue Jewish?"

"Well yeah…" Simon spoke softly.

"Okay, Bram told Jenson his name is Hebrew and that it's a family name- obviously saying right there that he's Jewish," I proposed.

"Leah, that-"

"Don't tell me that doesn't mean anything! Come on Simon, Bram could be Blue!"

"I don't know," he shook his head. I want to shake _him_ right now!

"Simon, he has been acting kind of strange around you lately," Abby said. I can't help but look at Abby in question. Why in the world does she sound like she's trying to interrogate him like me? What does she know?

"Lately? It's the first time in ten years we've even been in the same room. How can you justify how strangely he's acting?"

"I don't know about that, but I know for a fact that for such a quiet kid, he's been pretty vocal around you," I added.

"You guys are really pushing this Bram idea…do you both know something I don't?" Simon narrowed his eyes at both of us. I glanced up at Abby who returned the direct eye contact. We both shrugged, and turned back to Simon.

"I have no idea," we managed to say in unison. Abby shot me a baffled look with pursed lips, which I happened to return as well. At this point we looked like a bad sketch show. Simon shook his head, and got up from the table.

"You both are so weird sometimes," he sighed, going over to the coolers.

I leaned into the table and got Abby's attention. "Hey- what's going on?" I shot across in a loud whisper.

"I'm about to ask you the same thing!" She said, leaning in closer.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"What do _you_ know?"

"I asked you first!" I argued.

"I asked you second!" she snapped.

"What?" I spat. Abby shook her head, and looked over at Simon trying to open a bottle of soda. She looked back at me and sighed.

"Nick and I have been saying for years now that Bram is gay, and totally into Simon. When Nick went to a soccer thing years ago, as like a mini reunion, they all got kind of drunk, and Bram said something to Nick about how much he missed our table at lunch. But specifically because he hasn't seen Simon in forever," she explained.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah- so what do _you_ know?"

" _Me_?" I pressed my hand to my chest.

"No, the chick behind you- yes you!" she sarcastically pursed her lips at me. Simon walked back over and we composed ourselves.

"You guys okay?" Simon hesitantly took his seat beside Abby. He stared at both of us in question and waited for one of us to speak. Instead we both smiled and shrugged our shoulders.

Out the corner of my eye I saw a figure of someone running towards the parking lot. I turned to see Martin bolting for his car, and for a second I found it strange, then I remembered it was Martin- everything is strange with Martin.

Then when I turned back to look at Simon, I saw Bram coming towards the table. I tensed for some reason, but quickly got myself together when I noticed Simon picking up on it. I smiled at him, and shot Bram a smile when he walked by. I expected him to smile back, but instead he looked furious. He grabbed a water bottle from a cooler, and slung his shirt over his shoulder before drinking it.

Jenson, Nick, and Garrett soon arrived and took a seat at the table.

"How'd it go?" Simon smiled at Jenson. He handed him water and waited for a response.

"It was good, we played a great game," Jenson explained.

"Yeah, great," Nick's frustration read clearly over his face. Bram came back and sat next to me on the bench.

"You okay?" I whispered to him. He disregarded my question, and turned his attention elsewhere. Um…okay.

Soon enough the day moved on to the softball game and I decided I wouldn't even go over to watch since I had no interest. I would go to support Abby, but personally I wanted to go home and get ready for the carnival. Jenson decided against playing as well, so collectively we all decided to leave for the day. I went home, still concerned about Bram ignoring me. I guess I'd be able to talk to him tonight, but I really hope he's not mad that I figured it out.

Simon's Point of View:

Jenson and I got home around five, with just enough time for him to grab a shower while I decompressed before the carnival. The dreaded carnival…it brings back such bad memories that Jenson has no idea about. I contemplated telling him all about Blue a while ago, but felt it wasn't necessary. It didn't serve a purpose at that point. It wasn't like Jenson was going to drop everything and help me figure out who Blue was…he was my first love, even though I never truly stopped loving him. But why would my current boyfriend even care?

Especially at this point being around all the people from school. He's bound to be on edge if Blue decided to show himself to me. Who knows what could happen at that point. I probably wouldn't hesitate to dive right back into my feelings for Blue if I honestly felt it was right. Who is to say Jenson even stands a chance to begin with then? He's temporary till after this whole thing, but what if Blue does come out to me? Do I just tell Jenson to go home? Do I tell Blue I'm not available to make him feel bad for what he did to me? No…even though he abandoned me, I will always understand. It wasn't the best circumstance to come out in the first place, and it's not like I had control at that point. Poor Blue thought everything was fine, and that no one would find out about us till we decided to let it be known. In a way he trusted me, and some how I managed to destroy that. So maybe that was my fault…I should have been more careful with our emails, and only messaged him from my phone or at home.

I'm still furious with how he went about dropping me cold turkey, but when I really think about it, I just miss him…I miss our connection, and I miss knowing that he was out there thinking about me. Who is to say he's even at this reunion. Maybe I missed my opportunity by not showing up at the five year…Argh, I hate that there are so many _what if's_ at this point. I shouldn't have stayed away for as long as I did, but of course my mind got to me and I said I wouldn't return until this point. I should have been actively searching for him…but then I think about it, and realize if he cared, he knew how to get in touch with me…

I sat on my bed, and pulled my laptop onto my lap. I looked towards the door of my bedroom and listened carefully. I could still hear the water running in the hall bathroom, knowing Jenson was still showering. I pulled up my secret Gmail account and started reading the emails again. Maybe he told me, and I'm missing it. I went through everything Blue, and so far all I still know is that he's Jewish, his parents are divorced, he had Little Fetus on the way at that time, he loved super hero's, he always chose his words carefully, and he was easily _nauseated_.

The one email that still punches me in the gut is from January second when I told him I could never hate him, and that he's never going to lose me…it was the truth and still kind of is I guess. Mentally he hasn't lost me cause I still think of him, and like I said- I'm not mad anymore, I just want to know who he is.

I hesitate to press 'compose' and when I do, clamminess engulfs my hands and I get this twisting feeling in my gut. I'm about to see if he's still out there. When we stopped talking he had either deleted the email, or blocked me so I couldn't send him anything new. I'm wondering if that is still the case.

FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com

DATE: June 21 at 5:27 PM

SUBJECT: It's been a while…

This email is basically me just seeing if you're still out there. I don't know what you've been up to, and surprise- I still haven't figured out who you are. Lame, right? Yeah, well anyway… I haven't spoken to you like this for years, and it almost feels foreign to me, but also comforting.

I don't know if you'll even get this, so I'm not sure what I should say and what I shouldn't. I guess I should just go with what I want to tell you. I don't know if I've seen you yet during this reunion or not, so I'm not sure you know what's going on. I am dating someone, but I want you to feel comfortable telling me who you are. I don't want that to stop you from coming out…if you even plan to that is. I'm trying very hard to figure out who you are, and part of me hopes you come to the carnival tonight as a kind of sad apology for what happened years ago. I'm not going to make you feel uncomfortable, or call you out…Blue, it's been killing me and I just want to know who you are. You're out to your family, and most likely your friends at this point, so why can't you tell me? Maybe that was a lie and I missed it…but if not or you really didn't come out to your family, I'm sorry you've been hiding all this time. I don't know what I would have done if I stayed like that.

I really want you to know that I'm still in love with you, and that everything that's going on in my life is really confusing…I told my best friend that I'd be dumping my boyfriend after this weekend, but what she doesn't know is that if this whole thing didn't turn out the way I wanted it to- I'm gonna stay with him a while longer. I want to see if he'll really change for the better. Things between us have been sort of rocky, and I'm not really sure of my feelings. I do have a connection with him, but it's nothing like what we had and honestly- if I find out who you are, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from kissing you. What we had was real, and even if it seemed simulated to others because we only spoke over email, it meant the world to me.

I really hope you get this, Blue. I'm going to be at the carnival tonight and if you feel the same way as I do…god I really hope you do…then you'll show yourself to me. Please, Blue…I need to know.

Love, Jacques

I pressed send, and my heart was already sitting in the pit of my twisted stomach. I waited for a moment and my heart continued pounding when I realized the message didn't bounce back. The email was valid- it sent. That either means he unblocked me a while ago, or he reinstated the email…which I don't know if that can be done, but if so- great. That just means good things for me maybe. This may work.

Jenson came into the room, and I shut my computer with a smile.

"What are you so happy about?" he chuckled, gripping the towel around his waist. I looked him over and then leaned over to place my laptop on the nightstand.

"Nothing, just reading something on Facebook. How was your shower?" I asked. He nodded, and walked about the room as he gathered his clothes.

"Pretty good, but the water pressure sucked," he shrugged, shaking out his ear of water…maybe I'm wrong about that second chance thing…

"I'm going to grab my shower now," I said, getting off the bed. Before I could walk by him, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him. With our bodies pressed together he kissed me forcefully, and normally this would turn me on, but all it did was make me feel sick. It felt wrong, like I was cheating on someone…like I was cheating on Blue.

He released me and smiled. I worked up a smile to give back to him, and once he believed me I went for my bedroom door. I took my shower, and came back to find Jenson resting on the bed with my laptop in his lap. I froze when I realized I never closed the email- why am I so bad at leaving my shit open?

"Hey, what are you doing?" I spoke casually. He kept his eyes on the computer, but eventually he broke his concentration and glanced up at me. He smiled and went back to looking at the screen.

"Just some work stuff, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no, that's fine," I sighed to myself. "Did you happen to notice if I left my email open?" I asked casually.

"No, there was nothing up here when I opened it, why?" he said, setting his eyes on me.

"Really?" I questioned. Now I'm going crazy.

"Yeah, it was your background. Why, got something you don't want me to see?" he said in a serious tone of voice. I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head.

"N-no, why?"

"Just checking, and also joking. I know you aren't hiding anything," he teased, returning his attention to the screen. As I got dressed, he closed the laptop and scooted to the end of my bed. He watched as I moved about the room, and once fully dressed he stood and came over to me. He steadied me with his hands on my hips and his eyes grew softer as he examined my face.

"Besides, after what I did to you, I rather not hide anything ever again. So I doubt you'd lie to me either," he hummed, lowering himself into the crease of my neck. I gulped and placed my hand to the back of his head. He pecked his way down my neck, leading to my collarbone.

"R-right, of course," I said, trying to stop myself from stuttering. I pushed at him softly, and made him aware of the time. "We better get going," I said, taking his hand into mine. We made our way to the kitchen and sat for a quick dinner with my parents. On the way to the carnival, Jenson offered to drive, which gave me a second to check my phone. I forgot to check it at home where I had Wi-Fi, so I had no clue if Blue ever emailed me back. I really hope tonight he comes forward, I don't think I can keep this up with Jenson any longer.


	6. PTSD, More Like P'C'SD Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of Chapter 6 cause it was getting a bit long for my liking, and there is much, much more that will be happening related to this chapter. So keep a look out for Chapter 6 Part 2 soon! Thanks to all of those who are reading, I hope you're liking it so far!

Simon vs. The Reunion

Chapter 6: Part 1

Jenson's Point of View:

Simon was busy on his phone the whole ride to the carnival, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. I glanced over at him a few times, but he never looked up. I tried to get a look at his screen at a red light, but I couldn't tell what he had open.

"Hey, do you think you should maybe look up once? You're going to get car sick," I warned him. He broke his concentration and tilted his head in my direction.

"I'm fine," he stated, going back to looking. I rolled my eyes at him, and kept driving. We arrived at the carnival, but sat in the car a moment. I observed his behavior, which proved somewhat nervous. He was biting the corner of his lower lip, writing out a text to someone. His hands acquired a mild shake the moment I threw my car into park, and the words I read on his computer screen only an hour ago was probably the culprit. He was going to be too busy looking for his crayon tonight to have fun…I'll fix that.

"What are we doing?" I asked. He shrugged, and finally met my eyes.

"Waiting to find out if Leah is here," he explained.

"Okay, fine," I nodded, leaning my elbow against the windowsill.

"Okay, let's go," he said, opening his car door. I followed after him, and found our way to a ticket booth. All his friends were standing there, including the crayon and his fuck buddy.

"Hey!" Simon chimed, waving his hand up at Leah. She greeted him happily and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek upon greeting her.

"Is everyone here?" Simon asked. Leah nodded and looked around.

"Out of our group that is, are you waiting on someone?" she questioned, bouncing an eyebrow at him. For a second I ignored it, but did he tell her about the email?

"Not specifically," Simon blushed and moved his eyes to the dirt below his feet. Leah smirked, and shrugs a shoulder at him before turning to look at Abby.

"You guys want to play some games?" Abby announced, holding up a giant bundle of tickets.

"Damn, Eisner, what did you do-buy out the night?" Leah chuckled.

"They made it fifty cents a ticket for us," Abby smiled awkwardly handing off tickets to all of us.

"Let's go!" Nick excitedly ran off and Garrett followed. Abby, Leah, Simon and I were left with Bram. Eventually the girls linked arms and followed after the boys, which then left an awkward group of just us guys. Simon still seemed tense, but I have to say Bram was the worse of the two.

"Did you want to go play some games, babe?" I asked Simon, wrapping my arm around his shoulder. Bram fell to the side of Simon, noticeably annoyed.

"Games? Do you know me at all?" Simon chuckled. "Simon doesn't play games because Simon is as coordinated as a new baby deer learning to walk," he explained, which gained a chuckle out of Bram. I shot him a look when Simon smiled at him and he seemed to notice the glare. He quieted down, which lowered Simon's smile. Good.

"Fine, but you have to be my support," I winked at him, and tucked him closer to my body. He seemed to squirm slightly, not wanting my arms around him, but too bad. No way in hell am I going to take my eyes off him tonight.

"Hey guys!" We heard from behind us. I turned my head to see Martin standing there. Good, he actually showed.

"Martin- how's the groin? I saw that cheerleader drive her foot right up there earlier today?" Garrett teased, faking his concern for Martin.

"Uh, well…It's feeling," he sighed, and shook off the comment with his hands on his hips. Leah shook her head, and hooked arms with Simon. I could tell he was upset to see Martin here, and I don't blame him…this whole night is probably a horrible PTSD episode for Simon with all that happened.

"Excuse me, Martin, could we talk for a moment?" Garrett smiled sinisterly, pulling him in the opposite direction of all of us. Bram clapped his hands together, drawing us back to the attention of the group.

"So, who's up for some games?" he bit his bottom lip eagerly, and a bright smile formed on his face. He shrugged his hands in the air and looked to all of us. He seemed to perfectly avoid looking at me, and Nick cheered, which prompted the rest of the group to get excited. As they began walking away I stood a moment, watching Garrett speaking down to Martin. I'd have my moment soon enough to talk to him, but I could only imagine what Aquamarine's partner in crime was trying to do to my plan.

Eventually they both came back to join us, and Martin seemed conflicted. He, too, tried to avoid eye contact with me, but that's not going to last long. We began playing games and some of them offered me the opportunity to show off to Simon, and hopefully made Bram feel inferior. I was shocked when Bram actually stepped up to the plate and tried to actively verse me. I couldn't care less, since I knew I'd out do him in any game- but it meant he didn't have time to talk to Simon by himself, so I'm fine with this.

Simon watched on eagerly as us guys battled it out in the ring toss, the shoot out games, and balloon darts. Soon enough came the High Striker game.

"Do you think you can do it?" Abby clung to Nick, rubbing her hand over his chest.

"I got this," Nick shook out his arms and took the heavy mallet into his hands. He swung it high above his head before slamming it down on the metal plate. He just about got it half way up the post and his face fell. Abby chuckled under her breath and kissed her husband for the good effort.

"Next time," he nodded. She continued to laugh, and held onto him.

"Come on Bram, go for it," Garrett nudged him. Bram seemed nervous, and reluctant to move forward. Garrett made eyes at him and Bram sighed. He stepped out and I couldn't hold back my involuntary chuckle. He's a green bean- he can just about lift his fork to eat…

Bram took the mallet into his hands and gripped the handle firmly. He stared down at it and took a deep breath.

"Come on already!" I egged him on. He looked over his shoulder quickly and gave me the vicious side eye glare. He brought the mallet over his head and with a swift swing, the weight inside rocketed towards the bell letting out a startling ring. Simon flinched beside me, seeming impressed by the action.

"Alright, Bram! Damn, you got some hidden muscles in there?" Abby teased, going to squeeze Bram's arm. He blushed, and accepted all the praise from the people admiring his sad attempt at ringing the stupid bell. I looked to Simon for his reaction and there was a clear nervous grin slapped to his face. Even through the darkness of the night sky I could see his cheeks were flaming.

"Step aside. Let the actual muscles show you how it's done," I voiced, cracking my fingers out in his direction. Simon's glow seemed to simmer down when I stepped up. I took the mallet and with no effort whatsoever I drove it straight into the plate and the ding was so loud it just about shattered eardrums. I dropped the mallet on the ground and let out a victorious yell. Simon seemed embarrassed, and Bram was furious. Everyone gave me generally nice comments about it, but nothing needed to hype me up. Martin stood to the side, giving me a hesitant thumbs up. I was already on fire, and I was winning. Simon gave me a weak smile, which only fueled me further. I was willing to try Bram against any of these games tonight. I will show you not to mess with me…

The guys walked off to get some drinks, and Simon went to use the restroom. In the mean time, the girls decided to jump on a ride and I was perfectly left alone with Martin. When he realized we were alone I could see visible beads of sweat start to form over his forehead.

"What did Garrett say to you?" I asked.

"Garrett? Oh, he was just you know…"

"No, I don't know. So you better tell me," I warned, stepping closer to him.

"He just basically said that if I tried anything tonight that he would find me after the carnival,"

" _Try anything_?"

"Everyone knows I leaked the emails…he wanted to make sure I didn't fuck things up for Simon,"

"Why would he give two shits about Simon?"

"Well I mean he is Bram's best friend…"

"Think about it, Martin. The only reason he'd be telling you that is if Bram has a plan in store for Simon. You better not fuck this up for me. I swear- I will make your life a living hell, Martin. If that stick thinks he's going to steal my boyfriend, he's got another thing coming," I warned, crossing my arms over my chest. "I think you better make it your job to find out what's going on and report it back to me,"

"But what if-"

"He doesn't tell you? Simple, force it out of him…do your weird _rat_ investigations and find out all that you can," I wiggled my fingers at him to move along, but he stayed. He gulped, and looked around. He met my eyes again, and looked like he was about to say something, but stopped himself. He scurried off and found the guys, who barely acknowledged him.

"Hey, did they get drinks yet? I'm so thirsty," Simon approached me, looking at his phone.

"No, not yet. But I have something that can quench your thirst," I bounced my eyebrows at him. He looked up from his phone slowly, and couldn't fight me off when I moved in to take him into my arms. He didn't open his for me, so I pulled us as close together as possible. I planted my lips against him, and he seemed to protest instantly. He pulled away, and nervously looked around him.

"What the hell is with you tonight?" I barked.

"Nothing, okay. I'm fine, I just don't like PDA…especially where we are,"

" _Where we are_?" Part of me wants to thing he means being at the carnival, but inside I know it's him making a stab at our relationship.

"You know what I mean, Bl…Jenson," he shook his head quickly. He's fucking thinking about him. That's all he's thinking about-find Blue.

Eventually everyone made their ways back together and we casually versed each other all night, which was great. I was still winning, and I could tell Bram was feeling sore about it. We then decided to do the basketball shootout game. Before the buzzer went off, Bram backs out and states he doesn't want to play this round. I felt victorious, but then I tensed instantly and looked behind me to see him take his place beside Leah and Simon. Abby jumped in his spot and began shooting with us. I was completely distracted at this point, and missing most of the baskets. The anger and jealously was building inside me, and I couldn't hear if they were talking or not. I decided to focus on the game again and when it was over I turned around to see only Leah standing there.

"Where is Simon?" I asked.

"Oh he and Bram went off to get some kind of food," she explained. I glared at her and then met Martin's gaze. He shrugged his hands in the air and tried to come up with a frazzled explanation. I brushed past his shoulder to find him.

"You should have followed," I murmured to him angrily.

Bram's Point of View:

Two hours earlier…

When I arrived at the carnival with Garrett we met up with everyone and Leah seemed particularly annoyed to see me. I should say the same, Leah. Garrett went on to chat with Nick, and Abby while I turned my attention to Leah. I took her by the back of the arm and drew her away from everyone until they were out of earshot. Before I could start talking she punched me in the arm, and then smiled.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" I growled, rubbing the sore spot she left with her abnormally large ring. She took it off and slipped it into her cross-body purse.

"There, now I feel better," she smiled.

"What?!" I nearly hollered.

"Sorry, I forgot earlier that you fucked with my best friend, and you deserved a beating of some kind. You telling me you still loved him kind of made me forget about it," she admitted.

"Very nice," I sighed, still rubbing out the pain she inflicted. I did deserve it, but she deserves a piece of my mind for the Jenson thing. "So… you want to tell me how you went behind my back, or are you waiting for the opportunity to show itself?"

"Um…what the fuck did you just say to me?" her eyes grew five sizes too big, and seemed to be burning holes into my eyes. I tensed, realizing I may have just made the worst decision of my life.

"I, uh-"

"Since when did I go behind your back?" she stabbed. "Like, what the fuck are you even talking about? I just told you I'd help you get with Simon, and you have the nerve to think I'd do something behind your back?" She began to go off, and before she could take it too far I surrendered my hands up to her.

"Leah, Leah! Let me explain then!" I interrupted. She stared back at me in disbelief, but seemed eager for me to explain myself.

"While we were playing football today the game was getting a little heated and just before we could finish it out, Jenson brushes past me and points out my mood. He literally said to me, "What are you so _Blue_ about?" and at first I was sure he didn't put emphasis on the word, but after hearing it over and over in my head- he totally did," I explained.

"What? Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Very, and ever since then he's been giving me such an attitude. The rest of the picnic was a freaking joke. He was so rude to me, and any time I looked at Simon I could tell he was staring at me with literal daggers for eyes."

"Are you really, really sure he knows? I mean he could just be intimidated by you…you are attractive and Simon does look at you all the time," she suggested. Just the thought of Simon looking at me sent chills down my spine. If for once we could look at each other and not break away like giddy school kids, maybe I'd have the courage to tell him I'm Blue. I just want to look into his eyes with him looking back into mine… I want to feel the real chemistry we have. I want to know how he feels about me, and not just by reading words on a screen. I want to feel how he feels. I want Simon.

"But to bring up, _Blue_? Leah, he knows."

"But how?"

"I don't know…and you're positive you didn't say something that would give it away?"

"Bram, I would have had to tell him the whole story of you and Simon. The only other people who know about you being Blue I assume is Garrett, and me," she explained.

"Garrett would never," I assured her, shaking my head.

"Then _who_?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed. I was just as confused as she was now. We were quiet, and something clicked in her. Her face lit up with surprise as her mouth fell open.

"What if-"

"Martin?"

"…Yeah, how'd you know?" she scrunched her brow at me.

"I don't know…doesn't it always lead back to Martin?" I shrugged, feeling crummy even mentioning his name.

"True…but, he would have to know you're Blue in order to say something."

"Maybe he put it together from the emails?" I suggested. Leah shook her head, and looked around.

"No, no…cause if that's the case, Simon is _way_ smarter than Martin, and he should have come to that conclusion way before Martin ever did."

"Unless he's not looking for it to me," I spoke under my breath.

"Stop that right now, he would be elated to know it's you. Simon has had a major crush on you for years, Bram. I think he'd be stunned that you were his Blue," she said. She seemed bothered that she admitted that, but I wasn't in the least. Simon has a crush on me? Simon may actually want me to be Blue? I know he thought I was Cal a while back, and that made me think he wanted me to be him, but knowing this makes me feel _so_ much better.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that he's had a crush on me?"

"I told he was still in love with Blue, didn't I?"

"Leah, being in love with Blue is different than being in love with Bram," I chuckled, placing a hand to my chest. Just then I think she understood the difference. Simon knows Blue for being Blue, not someone with a face- especially my face. But knowing that Simon feels for me without me needing to _be_ Blue is something I'm not going to look past. I have a chance regardless at this point. My whole body trembled as I thought about being able to look at Simon and say the words I've been waiting to say for years. I want to see his face light up when he realizes I'm the guy he's in love with. I'm his Blue- I'm his, and he's mine.

"Hey, you guys okay over here?" Garrett moved in slowly. Leah nervously hid her blush from Garrett and looked away from us.

"Yeah, fine. What's up?" I said, welcoming him in.

"Are we talking about Blue?" he leaned in, resting his hands on his knees. His smile was obnoxiously large for his tiny mouth. He looked from Leah to me, but then rested his eyes on Leah.

"He knows that I know?" Leah asked.

"Of course he does," I said, cringing at his failing attempt to make flirtatious advances at Leah.

"Great." Leah quirked her lips up at him before turning back to me with wide eyes and mouthed, "make him stop."

I tapped his shoulder to bring him back to reality, and he stood to face me.

"…I know this is a sore subject, but we have a few minutes before Simon gets here…do you think you'd be willing to tell me what happened that night at the carnival? Did you even show up?" Leah asked.

"Oh, he showed up alright, and I remember that night all too well. That's when he told me the whole story," Garrett smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "I also think that's the night we got closer as friends," he added. I blushed, remembering it clearly and how I felt that night. It was probably the first time Garrett ever saw me the way I was.

"Um…why do I feel like something more happened then telling a story?" Leah furrowed her brows at us. We looked at each other and then pulled apart.

"No, no! Nothing like that!" Garrett protested.

"No, never!" I added.

"Tell me what happened, I think I need to understand better," she asked.

"Okay…so that night went a little like this," I started.

10 years ago…

My phone buzzed in my back pocket and when I pulled it out, Garrett's name lit up my screen. I swiped to answer the call and before I could say anything Garrett started with, "did you see the post Spier made?"

"Uh, no. What post?"

"The one about the carnival and how he's going to go wait for Blue tonight?"

"Wait, what?" my heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah, go take a look. It's actually kind of romantic, I think we should go to support him," he suggested. I nodded silently, but then I remembered we were on the phone.

"Oh, okay, sure… I will, thanks," I said before hanging up. I pulled up the school Tumblr page and took a deep breath before reading. My stomach was in knots seeing the words accompanied by my ferris wheel picture from the initial post that started this all. When I got to the last few words, tears were threatening to fall. He wanted me to meet him there- to out myself. Simon is going to brave the crowds and I'm sitting here like a coward.

I got up from my couch and threw on my jacket. I stopped myself a few times before swallowing all my fears and jumping into my Honda civic. I drove across town to the mall and parked in the lot just outside of the carnival. I gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles were a snowy white. I threw my head back into the headrest and exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I bounced in my seat softly, and pulled my phone out again. I read the post three times before I decided it was time to get out of the car. I'm going to do this…I'm going to be the brave person Simon knows Blue to be.

I shut the door, and shook out my hands. I pulled at the cuffs of my jacket and ran my hands over my face. Eventually I was attempting to shake all the nerves out of my body by waving my arms about. I got some weird glances before I straightened myself out and started towards the entrance. I collected a couple tickets from the booth and made my way over to the ferris wheel. Garrett had texted me a few times saying they were still waiting for Blue to show. He was giving me play by plays and for every second I wasn't on that ferris wheel with Simon, my heart ached. He must be so nervous…and embarrassed.

I got closer to the wheel and when I saw Simon making his round he looked devastated, yet hopeful. He still has hope that I'm coming- and I am. I'm right here. Tunnel vision takes over and I'm stuck on Simon. I can't stop thinking about how beautiful he is, or how lucky I am to know he's Jacques. I can't wait to sit beside him and have him in my arms. My emotions drive me to move forward. I stop when the wheel stops, and I realize it's his last ride. The metal arm is being lifted, and Simon looks defeated. Then something happens. Martin runs up and exchanges money with the ride attendant. He backs off the platform and the attendant calls out for the final ride. I start towards him when Garrett sees me, and I stop dead. He smiles at me with a wave of his arm to come toward him. My breathing hitches, and then I become aware of my surroundings. I look from him to Simon, and then back at Garrett. I start hearing faint 'awe's' and 'that's so sad', and then it hits me. I'm not ready.

I start to back up the hill I just descended instead of gaining inches towards Simon. The bar comes down, and he's off…He's taking his final ride and I'm not there. I'm safe. As shitty as it feels to say that, I'm relieved. When I see his face the relieved feeling turns into that of a sour, overwhelming sensation in my stomach. How could I do this to him? After all we said to each other…

People have their phones out, and they are taking pictures of him. I hear jocks laughing to the side, also with their phones out. It's the same jocks that got in trouble only weeks ago for making fun of Simon and _technically_ me as well. I'm frozen, and I only come back to life when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I tear my eyes away from Simon to realize Garrett is standing in front of me. He looks panicked, and is waving a hand in my face.

"Bram! Earth to Bram, are you okay?" he calls to me. I blink slowly and realize I've been crying. I wipe my face, and look at my hands that are wet with my tears. I take a breath finally, feeling dizzy from lack of oxygen. "Are you okay?" he asks again. There is a faint buzzing in my ears and sounds seem to wave in and out. I can hear people laughing still, and for some reason it feels like they are laughing at me- but worse, they're laughing at Simon. My heart breaks in two as I watch his friends console him. Others who feel just as bad offer him words, but he ignores them. He's reserved for a moment, trying to hide his frustration. Leah drags him away, and before they can disappear I can see him wiping his face.

Nick looks around angrily; ready to fight anyone who feels the need to keep laughing. Abby pulls at him, and they begin to leave.

"Bram! You look like you're going to blow chucks, what's wrong?" Garrett shakes me lightly. I break away from him and nervously thrash my head around in attempts to spot a trashcan. When I can't find one with an open lid, I run for the curb and start vomiting. Garrett approaches me and gasps.

"Whoa, okay, get it out," Garrett whispers, patting my back. He looks around and then down at me. I reach out for his arm and pull myself upright. I wipe my mouth with my sleeve and groan.

"Did you eat something bad?" he asks. I shake my head, visibly sobbing now. "A-are you…crying?" Garrett asks in shock. I've never once cried in front of him. Even when we were younger, I always stopped myself or hid it well enough to pass it off as allergies- but this feeling I can't hide. I can't hide the feeling of my heart breaking for the person I love. I just humiliated him and he doesn't even know that it's me who did it…I can't even apologize without outing myself right now.

"Bram, you're scaring me. Did something happen to you?" Garrett asks, obviously flustered.

"I-I," I try to speak, but nothing is coming out, and I realize in order to feel better something _does_ need to come out…"I need to talk to you," I gulp down the nauseated feeling again, and start towards the parking lot. Garrett followed me to my car, and got in the passengers seat. We sat in silence for a while, and I went right back to gripping the steering wheel. This poor wheel has been nothing but a stress ball for me these last few years. I think my fingers have made permanent grooves into it by now.

"So, are we goi-"

"-I'm Blue…" I blurted out. I clenched my eyes shut and bit at my lower lip.

"…What?" he spoke up. I could sense the awkwardness of the situation and maybe what I said didn't get the point across.

"I'm _Blue_ ," I said again, and this time I got myself to look at him. When I turned my head he was staring blankly at me. I was taken aback by his gaze and blushed. "Garrett I'm…g-gay," I admitted. Coming out to my best friend shouldn't have been this hard, but it was. I've been hiding for so long that it didn't even feel like a part of me anymore. I almost feel like I'm making up a story that doesn't belong to me.

"I got that," he nodded, turning his attention forward now. His mouth was falling open in what I assumed to be shock. I sit forward again, and my fingers wring the pleather of the tan colored wheel. The sound cut through the silence like a knife. What was he thinking?

"So you mean to tell me that you just let Simon get humiliated like that?" he snapped his head in my direction. I take in his words, and lick my lips. A small sound comes from me, and I turn to face him once more.

"I tell you I'm gay and all you can think about it how I let Simon get humiliated?" I cocked my head in question.

"Yeah! I was really pulling for Blue! What the fuck is wrong with you?" he exploded. "If you're Blue, and all those emails between the two of you were for real, why didn't you tell him?!"

"I was scared, Garrett, I wasn't even out to you yet and I think I should have done this a long time ago…" I deflated in my seat.

" _I'm_ the reason you didn't tell Simon?" he asked with a hand to his chest.

"No!" I expressed while reaching out for him, but stopped. "You are not the reason- Martin Addison is the reason…that whole coming out post is the reason. I should have never done that…"

"Bullshit! It's probably the best thing you've done with your life!" he protested. I smirked at him for that and continued to listen. "Simon loves you man. Why the fuck do you think he just spend almost two hours waiting for you on a damn ferris wheel?"

"He's in love with _Blue_ …I can't even get myself to utter two words to him."

"Am I missing something? Is Blue not you?" Garrett questioned, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"It's my secret identity," I started.

"Whatever! I don't care if it's your stripper name, you need to come out to Simon- like now!" Garrett argued.

"It's too late, Garrett, he's already upset with Blue! If I try to talk to him now he's just going to hate me."

"I'm sure he can see past being scared, Bram. He's gay too. Do you really think it was easy for him to get on that wheel after the week he's had?"

"Of course I know he's had it bad! But I didn't want to do it in front of all these people, and I'd really appreciate it if _you_ didn't make me feel like shit for how I wanted to come out to Simon. I almost did it, okay? I was planning on it, but I can't help the fact, that what I have with Simon is something I wanted to come forward about privately! Martin fucking ruined that- he fucking ruined it all. He hurt Simon," my voice cracked, "and if it wouldn't out me right then and there, I would have beat the ever loving shit out of him for what he did! I would have beaten those assholes, who made fun of him, to a pulp. I would have done everything in my power to protect Simon," I hollered, pounding my fists against the steering wheel forcefully.

Garrett sat and watched me get out my frustration. He nodded softly, understanding my words. He took a deep breath before looking at me sympathetically.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fucking terrible," I sniffled, leaning my left elbow against my windowsill. I covered my mouth with my hand and stared out the window.

"You know…I don't think I've ever seen you this mad," he admitted, exhaling sharply through his nose.

"Yeah, well," I shrugged, avoiding his stare.

"I think you should tell him anyway…I think you need this," his voice was small, and before I knew it his hand was on my shoulder. I hesitantly looked at him and held my breath.

"I don't know how…" I sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna get way more emotional- I can feel it...damn...


	7. PTSD, More Like P'C'SD Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 2 of chapter 6 which is just basically chapter 7, but whatever. Enjoy! I'm so glad there have been positive reviews to this and everyone seems to be enjoying it so far. Thanks to all the support from you guys! 
> 
> By the way for those wondering... There will be a sequel to this story...and yes, it's going to be Fluffy, and full of rainbows, and definitely have drama, but nothing crazy.

Simon vs. The Reunion

Chapter 6 Part 2

"W-wow…that's actually pretty depressing, Bram," Leah frowned, taking in my story.

"You can say that again. It took months for Bram to move on, and honestly I don't think he ever really did," Garrett explained.

"You're talking like I'm not even here," I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I've got a plan, so don't worry. You're going to get redemption tonight. Simon is all yours," Garrett smiled, crossing his arms over his chest confidently.

"What's this plan of yours?" Leah questioned.

"Don't worry about it, just go with the flow and everything should work out perfectly fine."

I shook my head, "Okay, but you realize Simon's boyfriend-"

"I _said_ don't worry about it," Garrett pressed, coming over to sling his arm around my shoulders. I laughed at him at first, but then I saw Simon and Jenson approaching. My mood shifted slightly upon seeing Simon, and the way he was dressed. He had on a pair of dark jeans that hugged all the right places around his thighs, which took every part of me not to bite my lip while looking at him. He was wearing a crimson red t-shirt hidden underneath his gray hoodie, that I'm sure he's had for years. He looked like…Simon. He doesn't have to try to look beautiful and even thought he's older and things about him have changed, he still looks the same to me- if not better. His smile still lights a fire in my soul, and the simplicity of his laugh warms my heart in a way I can't explain. I forgot how much I missed being around him in person. On Facebook and social media is one thing- but I don't truly feel complete unless he's around.

Back to 2 Hours later…

Simon's Point of View:

I stood beside Leah as the guys stepped away to partake in the basketball shoot out game. I had no interest in watching them, so I took this time to look around me. I was still having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that half of our graduating class looked like strangers. There were several people I recognized, but honestly, without a yearbook in front of me, I was useless with names.

My eyes scanned just about every guy that passed by me that offered up even the simplest of smiles. One of them could be Blue, just waiting for me to get alone so they could approach me. I had to step away, but I couldn't do that without Jenson being up my ass. I kept checking my phone in hopes of getting some sign from Blue that he was around. Instead I kept getting notifications on Facebook from my dad to play some pointless game. No, dad, I will not join just so you can get free coins…

"I'm kind of hungry," I spoke up, looking around casually.

"Did you eat dinner?" Leah asked.

"Well yeah, but I'm always down for a snack," I chuckled. She shook her head with a small smile and gazed up at me.

"So go get a snack, fatty."

"That hurts you know. I have been working really hard at a six pack," I teased, running a hand across my abdomen. This sparked a deep laugh from Leah's throat, nearly sending her into hysterics.

"Oh, okay Spier," she continued to laugh. My mouth fell open, realizing she actually couldn't imagine me with a toned body.

"Um, excuse me. I'm not kidding," I dropped my arms at my sides. She composed herself, and stared on at me in disbelief.

"Wait…you've actually stepped foot in a gym?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed with my eyes bugging at her. I can't believe she didn't believe me.

"So all those times you would hang up because you just got to the 'gym' wasn't a cover for the 'Dairy Queen'?" she asked, tucking the hair behind her ears.

"Well…not all the times," I blushed, looking down at my feet. I kicked a small stone and glanced up at her with a crooked smile.

"Simon, you're such a dork," she snorted.

"But I'm _your_ dork," I playfully elbowed her. She shook her head and tried to hide her smile by looking away from me. "But seriously, I'm hungry. I'm going to go find food," I said. I was about to walk away, but Bram caught my attention when he stepped back from the game.

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out. I'm not that big on basketball," he confessed, moving away from the railing. Abby perked up and pulled her hands from her jean jacket pockets before approaching the empty spot beside her husband.

"I'll join!" she chimed, taking her place. Jenson glanced back at Bram walking towards me with a heated expression, but the buzzer went off, pulling him back to the game.

"Hey," Bram smiled, standing beside me. I smiled back, but couldn't get myself to say a word. Leah angled her chin up at me, with a wink. She elbowed me lightly and I elbowed her back to knock it off. Say something Simon, you can make polite conversation without it sounding like, 'I'd like to get in your pants'.

"Didn't feel like playing?" I asked. There you go- that wasn't so bad.

"Oh, nah…just felt like sitting this one out," he chuckled, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Rather kick balls than throw them, huh?" I managed to say, but wishing I didn't. What kind of question was that? God, what an idiot you are. Don't look- maybe it won't be too bad if you just ignore it. But I didn't have to look to know Bram found what I said funny. He let out a laugh that just about shook his whole body, and I felt the blood rushing to my face. I hesitantly looked up at him and smiled.

"You're something else, Simon," he continued to laugh. He looked back at me, and our eyes met. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was blushing- hard. I expected him to look away, but instead we continued to share a look for a moment. It was a bit awkward, but something felt right about looking into his eyes. He bit the corner of his bottom lip, drawing the breath from my lungs. My eyes shot down to the dirt in front of us, acting as a safe zone from Bram's intoxicating aura.

"I'm going to go find that snack now," I abruptly started walking away. I was maybe only a foot or two from where we were when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, wait up. I could use something too," Bram smiled, taking his place beside me as we walked. Great.

"Could I get a lemonade, and an order of fried Oreo's?" I spoke to the woman inside the food booth. She nodded and stepped away to start on my order.

"Fried? Are they any good?" Bram turned up an eyebrow at me.

"You've never had a fried Oreo?" I asked, sounding rather appalled. Not everyone likes Oreos, Simon, you've learned this…

"Never fried, but I've had the original. You know that," he said.

"Oh, that's right! You like the Halloween ones, right?" I asked. I went back to the first time Bram ever mentioned his love of the Halloween Oreo's to me. We were at lunch and that was the moment I could have sworn he was Blue. Everything made sense for it to be him, but then Halloween happened and I learned quickly that he wasn't even gay…or he might have been, but he never tried to prove it to me otherwise.

"Yeah, I still do," he confessed. I couldn't help the excitement building inside me. Something about talking to Bram made me feel so comfortable, but also entirely too apprehensive to function. I managed a simple smile that hardly exemplified what I was feeling at that moment. Thoughts of him actually being Blue granted me hope, but something just didn't feel right about it. I wanted for him to just tell me he was Blue, but that was wishful thinking.

"Did you want anything, hun?" the woman came back to ask Bram.

He leaned in and put on the same thinking face he'd wear in school, which is still absolutely adorable. "Uh, I'll take a water," he shrugged.

"Okay," she nodded. She got him a water bottle, and handed me Leah's lemonade. I know she'd be expecting me to come back with something for her.

I reached into my back pocket for my wallet, but Bram already had his ready in-hand. He pulled a twenty out and handed it over to the woman.

"All together," he grinned at her. She took his money, and I couldn't help but say something.

"Bram, you didn't have to do that," I shook my head. I felt weird letting him pay for my stuff, including the fact I had stuff for Leah.

"It's no big deal," he shrugged his shoulder at me. "Besides I'm going to steal one of those Oreo's, so it's only fair I pay for them," he chuckled, stuffing his change back into his wallet. I clicked my tongue at him and playfully rolled my eyes.

"Want powdered sugar on these?" she asked.

"Yes, please," I nodded enthusiastically, with a sly lick of my lips. God, Simon, calm down. You don't even get this excited about sex…well maybe if it was with anyone other than Jenson. That's it- I need to find someone who makes me just as excited about sex as I am about Fried Oreo's. Blue, Blue could probably do that. Oh, right- Blue! I was supposed to use this as a way to be alone for him. Shit. Yeah, there is no way Bram is Blue.

I only came back to reality when I realized Bram was shaking his head while smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" I let a chuckle pass my lips. She handed me the warm pile of goodness across the counter, and instantly my heart flipped.

"You are…" he started, but stopped himself by curling his lips in. He shook his head at me for the millionth time. Was I doing something wrong, or maybe embarrassing? My whole life is an embarrassment, so maybe I understand. He didn't finish his statement, but instead grabbed napkins. I wouldn't have thought to do that, but because it's Bram, he did. I've known ever since high school how meticulous he can be, so it doesn't surprise me in the least how thoughtful he is about things…another reason to maybe think he's Blue? God, Simon, Blue isn't the only thoughtful person in the world…even if it seemed that way. I don't know…I just don't know.

We walked off a little bit to let the other people have their turn in line. I placed Leah's lemonade on the ground, and held up the Oreo's so Bram could take one. He reached into the red and white checkered paper dish with his long fingers, and retrieved a golden beauty with a mountain of powdered sugar atop it.

"Ugh, these smell amazing! Ready for the best thing that will ever happen to you?" I asked, taking one between my fingers. I looked up at Bram, who met my eyes with a genuine smile.

"Ready," he nodded. He looked like a little boy trying candy for the first time, which made me unnaturally giddy. We both took a bite, and he quickly covered his mouth. They were boiling hot, but _so_ worth it.

"Oh…oh my god, that's delicious," he mumbled through a full mouth.

"Right!" I voiced, devouring the rest of it.

"Hot as hell, but amazing!" He hummed, licking the powdered sugar off his thumb. I agreed with a nod and licked the powder off my own fingers.

"Oh, um…Simon, you've got-" Bram spoke up, swiping a finger over his own cheek. Shit, I must look like a mess.

"Oh, thanks," I said, trying to wipe it.

"Wow, you just missed it completely," he chuckled. I blushed, and tried again.

"Good?" I asked. He shook his head, grinning from ear to ear again. He stepped towards me, and extended his hand to my face.

"Yeah, it's a really good look for you," he teased. "Here, let me help," he muttered under his breath. He used his thumb to brush the sugar off my chin. I really couldn't help the appearance of my rose colored cheeks with him this close to me. I tried to keep my gaze on his chest, but soon enough my eyes found their way up to his chin. I imagined what his lips would taste like after eating such sweetness, and then I thought how we'd make it work with our noses. Suddenly I noticed the space between us was getting tighter as he moved forwards. His thumb was still level with my chin, and his eyes- his eyes were staring back into mine, but they looked troubled.

"Simon," came out as nearly a whisper.

"Bram?" I replied, wondering what was going through his mind.

"I-"

"-What's going on here?!" bellowed Jenson. Our heads snapped in his direction as he stormed up beside us. Bram backed down involuntarily as Jenson stepped at him. "Huh, what were you doing touching him?" Jenson growled, puffing his chest at Bram.

"Whoa, calm down, nothing- nothing is going on!" I hollered, grabbing at his arm as he continued to challenge Bram. Bram narrowed his eyes at Jenson, but continued to back off. "Jenson, knock it off!" I hollered, continuing to pull at him.

"Keep your hands off my boyfriend," Jenson aggressively pointed a finger toward Bram.

"My hands weren't on him!" Bram fought back.

"What do you call that?" Jenson threw his hands back towards me, knocking the fried Oreo's out of my hands. I gasped, attempting to catch them only to watch them fall to the ground. My frown deepened, and 'angry' didn't justify how I was feeling.

His voice was starting to draw a crowd, and I started getting flash backs from the first carnival. God- Blue, I hope you're not watching this right now. If you are, you're probably thinking how much of a mess it would be to approach me… No one wants to pursue the boy with a crazy ex, which is exactly what Jenson is about to be after this whole ordeal.

"Jenson, knock it off!" I called out to him. He was enraged, and I couldn't figure out for the life of me why he had it out for Bram all of a sudden. Poor Bram, Cute Bram Greenfeld, whom I now suspect to be gay-doesn't deserve this. I peered behind us and found the group watching in amazement at Jenson's behavior. Leah mouthed something to me, but I couldn't quite see it through the darkness of the night.

"You're crazy, man," Bram shook his head, stepping further away. I felt the rise of embarrassment in my gut and gulped. People were watching us, and many had their phones out again. Oh god…this really is like the last time. Consider this post _carnival_ stress disorder- I can feel the black out beginning to happen. Instead I fought it, and yanked Jenson back towards me. He looked through my anger and softened slightly.

"We're going- now," I growled. I took him by the wrist and dragged him towards the parking lot. I could tell he was angry with me, but I wasn't about to become the embarrassing drama of this reunion. Fuck that.

Once inside the car, we both aggressively belted ourselves in and remained in deafening silence until we were back at the house. I felt awful leaving my friends like that, but this needed to stop. He was acting like a lunatic. Leah had texted me a million and one times asking if I was okay. I told her Jenson would never lay a hand on me, if that's what she was worried about. I'm sure being the father of a daughter comes with being able to deck someone- so, my dad would be all over kicking his ass if he ever did.

We parked in the driveway and I got out of the car quickly.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Jenson called after me, shutting his car door. I turned around, glaring strongly at him.

"Not until we're in my room, you hear me?" I barked. He rolled his eyes and followed me. We got inside, and I didn't even take notice to if my parents were home. I dragged him up stairs and slammed my door shut behind us.

"I have no words for you," I inhaled sharply through my nose. I walked past him to my desk and unzipped my sweatshirt. I draped it over the chair and folded my arms over my chest.

"No words? How about me to _you_? What the hell was that back there, Simon?"

"What are you talking about? I had something on my face and he was trying to help me get it off!"

"Nice choice of words," he flexed his brows at me.

"Oh, god. Jenson he's not even gay, get over yourself!" I yelled. Jenson threw his head back and laughed.

"You think he's not gay? He's so fucking gay it makes me look straight!" he fought back. I shook my head, walking past him to my bed. I sat on the end of it and stared up at him.

"How do you even know that?" I sighed in disbelief of his words, but then I went back to my thought about him being gay only a little while ago. Him being super quiet and not openly dating any girls that I know of does not warrant the title 'gay', but tonight with the Oreo's?

Jenson slapped a hand to his chest, "Simon, he's been giving you what my mother would call 'baby makin' eyes' the whole time we've been here!" animatedly pointing two fingers from his eyes to mine.

"Oh, shut up. He has not!" I scoffed at him. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"Simon, you know…you're so smart that you're stupid," he shook his head, slapping his hands against his sides. I took immediate offense to his words, letting my chin fall to my chest.

"Excuse m-"

"Simon…look…I lied to you earlier when I said your email wasn't open. I know all about your _Blue_ person. I read the emails you sent him, and what he sent you…I also read the email you recently sent him. So yeah, I was a little on edge tonight," he confessed. If my jaw could detach from my face, it would fall to the floor. I should have known not to trust his word.

"Jenson…I can exp-" I started, but he stopped me by holding a hand up at me.

"Can you?" he furrowed his brows at me. "Tell me something, Simon. If Blue showed up tonight, would you have dumped me right then and there?"

"W-well…Jenson it's a little more complicated than that-"

"Really? Cause in your email to him it kind of sounded like it wouldn't even be the question on your mind."

"Jenson-"

"You know what the best part is? I made a mistake, and I owned up to it. I apologized to you, and told you how I was going to fix what I did. I was going to make it up to you, Simon. What gets me after all this time is that _Blue_ , he _left_ you- but _me_? I'm still fucking standing here. I'm the one who's been here all along, but you can't get over pixelated words on a fucking computer screen to see that," his voice cracked as he held a hand firmly to his chest. I had no words.

"I was really going to try for this Reunion for you. I was going to be the boyfriend you deserved because that guy you're waiting for? I don't see him showing his face any time soon. He's a coward, and a fraud and you deserve better than him. You deserve someone who loves you, not someone who's too afraid to tell you how he feels."

"I'm sorry, Jenson, okay? You're just never going to understand what we had," I shook my head. I rested my elbows into my knees and landed my head in my hands.

"What did we have, Simon?" he asked, drawing my attention.

"You really want to know?" I offered him up a deadpan expression.

"Yeah, I'd like to _hear_ it for once instead of a fucking facial expression showing how pissed you are at me," he shrugged, crossing his arms.

"Fine. What we had was nothing but a run-around joke. You asked me to be your boyfriend by taking me to a bar, buying me a beer and saying 'so, I told my _mom_ we're dating, so she can stop thinking I'll be alone for the rest of my life'. That- that is when I should have walked away the first time, but I felt like there was something about you," I stood from my bed, and walked towards him. "I won't lie about the fact that I dated you as a way to get over Blue. Unfortunately, it never happened because I'm still in love with him…I know it wasn't fair of me to lead you on, but that doesn't make up for you cheating on me. You did that all on your own. Do you have any idea how fucking shitty that makes you look? It wasn't even just with Jason, you had so many booty calls on that fucking app-I'm surprised I didn't rush myself to get tested for an STD! So you know what? You're right- I'm so fucking smart, that I'm stupid. I should have seen you coming miles away, but I didn't."

"Wow, Simon…just, wow," he shook his head, walking away from me. He stood across the room with his back to me. "So now what, are you just going to hope your fake love is going to show up and sweep you off your feet?"

"What's it to you?"

"If you didn't want to take me back, why did you agree to letting me stay for as long as I did, and then still offer to bring me to this stupid thi-" he stopped mid word and this look of pure surprise clouded his face. I grimaced at his expression with a tilt of my head.

"What?" I snapped.

"You fucking used me!"

"What?"

"You were using me this whole time. You brought me here for what? To show you could get a boyfriend?"

"To be my plus one, Jenson- what are you talking about?"

"To make it seem like you could still get someone without _Blue_ around? This was all for him?" he questioned, waiting for me to answer. He placed his hands on his hips, and licked his lips furiously. "Well, Simon?"

Was I just about to admit to using him again? Be the bigger person, Simon.

"Well what?" I spat back. That's not being the bigger man…

"You're no better than me, Simon, face it."

"At least I'm not a cheater, Jenson."

"But you're a liar. Stop lying to yourself, Simon. It is only going to make you seem even more pathetic than you already are," he shook his head, laughing softly to himself. He walked over to his suitcase and started packing it up. His words hurt me, and almost made me question myself. Was I really lying to myself? Was I really the pathetic loser I was trying to avoid being?

"You don't have to leave, it's late," I sighed, walking to his side.

"I'm not staying here. I'm also very sure this is over, so why stick around? I'm going to a hotel, and when you get back home, I won't be there. I'll have already left…I'll turn in my key at the office when I'm done moving my shit," Jenson frowned, zipping up his bag. He stood straight, and turned to face me. For once he appeared genuinely distressed.

"Jenson…I'm sorry it happened like this," I offered my apologies.

"Yeah…me too, I'm sorry it had to come to this," he redirected his glance around my room, bouncing his leg out of frustration. He shook his head, taking his luggage into his hands. I walked him out of my room and down to the foyer. I opened the front door for him and he walked past me without a word. I closed the door behind him, and stared at it. I felt empty all of a sudden, and I'm sure it had to do with our fight or even the words he said to me.

He's right; I'm pretty fucking stupid for someone with a lot of brains. I saw right past everything happening and the worst part is that I think I'm seeing right past everything with Blue. He's not going to show…he's probably not even here. Either that, or the carnival tonight was enough of a show to cause him to back off entirely. Who want's a shit show like me? Who wants _me_?

"Simon…is everything okay?" I spun my head to the right and saw my parents standing across the room. They were watching me as I carted my ex-boyfriend out the door without a word.

"Yeah…everything is fine," I pursed my lips. I fought back tears, and turned around to go back to my room.

"Simon, come here," my mom called out to me. I stepped off the bottom stair and spun myself into the direction of the living room.

"What happened, bud?" dad spoke up. I sniffled, and tried to hide the fact that I was physically upset.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "Jenson had to go, something with work," I avoided eye contact with both my parents. My dad looked to my mom with a deep frown.

"Honey, we heard you both yelling at each other. Did something happen?" she confessed.

I froze in place and exhaled deeply, "You heard that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was about to come up there," dad admitted. I left most of the air out of my lungs and trudged over to the couch. I plopped down, and rubbed my hands over my face.

"ARGH!" I screamed out. My parents jumped slightly, and took their places around me. My mom sat beside me on the couch, and my dad in front of me on the edge of the coffee table.

"Chairs exist for a reason, Jack, go sit on one," mom whispered, shooing my dad from the table. He rolled his eyes and got up to change positions. "Now, what's happening?" she turned her attention to me.

"That's a loaded question," I sighed, slapping my hands down in my lap.

"We have all night," my mom smiled, reassuring me by rubbing my arm.

I should have known my mom would be up for a story, even this late at night. When I started with how Jenson and mines relationship has been for the past year, dad got up and poured me a glass of his finest scotch reserved only for his elite company. I took it happily and continued on explaining what caused all of this- Blue.

"Wait, wait, wait…so you basically fell in love with this guy over the Internet?" dad questioned, "and you still haven't met him- but you're still in love with him ten years later?"

"Y-yeah, pretty much," I shrugged, placing my empty glass on the table. I settled back into my seat on the couch and watch my parent's exchange looks that only parents know how to do. It's their secret language they use as a way of speaking without letting the kids hear, and they've done it our whole lives. Nora and I would sometimes try to figure out what they were saying, but we never could.

Mom turned back to me with a smile, "well I think it sounds really romantic if you ask me," she shrugged with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, well now it's all going to shit… so," I mumbled.

"Who says?" dad furrowed his brows.

"I say, dad. The crap Jenson pulled tonight is bound to scare anyone away- especially Blue."

"Go get your year book, let's figure this kid out right now. Then you can confront him for the scaredy-cat he is!" dad encouraged, standing up to grab another glass of scotch. "And honestly, I wouldn't let a fuck boy like Jenson keep you from finding your true love. I can't believe you didn't tell us what Jenson had done, I wouldn't have allowed him in this house!" dad continued on. Mom stood from the couch and grabbed the bottle from my dads' hands.

"Jack…I think that's enough," mom whispered, placing it back on the stand.

"You know what would be funny, what if he works for Crayola now?" he said, as serious as he could. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Jack," Mom warned, sitting beside me again. I laughed at his comment, and she rolled her eyes.

"You're both drunk," she smirked, "I'm going to go get something for you to eat," she disappeared into the kitchen. This left dad and I to continue laughing at each other. I don't think I've ever been drunk with my dad, and I have to admit it's pretty fun.

"I needed this tonight," I continued to laugh. I took my glass into my hands and handed it off to him. He filled it less than before, which was a very dad thing to do, and handed it back to me. He settled in beside me on the couch and pat my leg.

"Gipping me I see," I chuckled, throwing back the smooth liquid.

"Can't let you have all the good stuff," he replied.

"Fair enough," I nodded, cradling the glass in my hands.

"So what is it you like about this 'Blue' guy?" he asked.

"Well we had a really deep emotional connection and-"

Dad threw his head back against the couch and groaned, "you and your mother are both so 'emotionally connected',"

"Um…so?" I laughed. "You're the one that cries all the time," I choked on my laughter.

"Shut up, that's being 'sensitive' and I admitted to that years ago! You and your mother on the other hand use 'emotionally connected' to justify why you hold onto shit."

"Like?"

"Like memories. That's why you're so attached to this guy you've never even met before," he explained. "Think about it- in a way you _have_ met him, and could say you _know_ him without even _knowing_ him in person, which justifies why you have such an attachment to someone you don't even _know_ ," dad slurred.

"Um…I'm not sure what you just said, but I'm going to interpret that as I may not know who embodies Blue, but I know him enough to love him. I don't need to see a face to _know_ he's maybe still in love with me?"

"Sure- that!" he nodded. The words were probably still swimming around in his head like fish. I shook my head at his drunkenness and jumped slightly when my phone went off. I pulled it from my pocket to see Leah's name.

"Hey," I greeted her on the other end.

"Si, you okay? You haven't answered any of my texts," she asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was sitting here with my parents."

"Is Jenson still there?" she felt the need to whisper.

"Ha- no!" I slurred somewhat. I regained my composure, and exhaled deeply into the phone. It probably sounded like a wind tunnel on her end.

"Si…are you drunk?" she said, sounding amused.

" _Whaaat? Nooo_ ," I closed my eyes, relaxing into the sofa.

"Oh my gosh…Simon, I'm gonna come over."

"No, Leah. You don't have too," I shook my head, but stopped when I realized she can't see me.

"I am. You need me, I'll be right there." I couldn't even say anything before she hung up.

"Leah's coming over," I said, drawing the phone away from my ear. I scanned through her texts and sighed. She was so worried for me, and apparently so was everyone else. Nick texted me, and so did Abby. Dad let out an obnoxious snore, which grabbed my attention. I looked at him beside me and rolled my eyes with a small laugh. Only him.

The one person I wish I could have texted to tell I was sorry was Bram. He didn't deserve what Jenson did to him. It was so embarrassing, and I honestly couldn't believe it myself.

Bram…Cute Bram Greenfeld, I used to call him- still call him actually. He was so sweet tonight, and I think that was the most I've ever talked to him apart from the bar the first night back. I wish he could be Blue-that would be wonderful. Maybe Leah and Abby are onto something. They may not know who Blue actually is, but Bram is a good candidate. He's tall, and smells nice- oh fuck does he smell nice. Wow, I'm really drunk right now.

The thought of Bram being Blue can't stop my drunken mannerisms. I start laughing at myself to the point it's embarrassing. That's a crazy thought- Bram being Blue. I exhale deeply, trying to clear my mind. I don't need a boner right before Leah comes over. That'd be hella awkward. But Blue? Bram, I mean…B-but Bram? As Blue?

"That's not possible," I say aloud. My mom comes in to find my dad passed out, and me staring off into space. She places down a plate of microwave pizzas.

"What's not possible?" she licks her finger and looks at me.

"Nothing…Leah's coming over. She wants to talk to me."

"Oh, okay. That's fine. She staying over?" she asked.

"Probably," I shrug lazily.

"Oh, Simon," she frowns. She walks around to my side of the couch and takes my head into her hands. She kisses my forehead and stares into my eyes.

"You're so bright, and you'll always be my beautiful boy…even if this guy can't get himself to come out to you- someone is out there waiting to love you just as much I do. You just haven't met him yet."

"Thanks mom," I smile, touching her arm.

"Always," she whispers and kisses my head again before leaving for the stairs.

"What about dad?" I called back to her.

"Throw a blanket over him," she laughed. I chuckled at her response and did as she asked. I got off the couch and caught myself as the room began to spin a little. I adjusted accordingly and walked myself to the bathroom. On my way back the doorbell rang and I let Leah in.

"You look like you've had some kind of night," she grit her teeth, furrowing her brow at me.

"I've been talking to my parents," I said.

"I think there is more going on than that," she nodded, patting my shoulders. I took the plate of pizza up to my room with Leah and we sat on my bed, eating. I told her about my fight with Jenson, and how I told my parents about everything. I told her about my parents knowing about Blue, and how my dad almost volunteered to figure him out himself.

"That's hilarious," she held a hand over her mouth as she chewed.

"Yeah he was really pumped," I added, tearing my slice in half.

"I'm sorry you had a fight with Jenson, but I'm happy for you that he's gone," she admitted.

"Yeah, me too…was Bram upset with me?"

"He wasn't upset with you at all, but he was pretty heated with the way Jenson had been acting all night."

"All night? What do you mean?" I asked.

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean'? Simon, you were there, you had to have noticed how Jenson was acting."

"Um, no- what are you talking about?"

"Wow… you were that distracted about Blue you didn't see how your asshole boyfriend was purposely going after Bram?"

"Wait…what?" my eyes grew in shock. How did I not notice that?

"Jesus, Si- you're whipped. Jenson was nothing but a jerk to Bram tonight, and you were so oblivious to the fact that-"

"-I sent him an Email," I spoke up.

"Huh?" she leaned in.

"I sent Blue another email and it didn't bounce back…Leah he opened the email address again."

"When did you send it?" she asked.

"Before we left for the carnival, and I know it was stupid of me to think he'd look at it before then, but I had hope."

"B…Blue didn't respond?" she hesitated. It seemed like she wanted to say something else, but stopped herself.

"I don't know, I haven't checked in a while because I had been fighting with Jenson since we got back," I explained.

"Check!" she encouraged me. I took out my phone and opened the account. I had zero inbox messages. My heart sank, and it shouldn't bother me this much, but it did.

"Oh, Si…" Leah started. I looked up at her and tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Why couldn't he just tell me? Why did he have to break my heart, Leah?" I sobbed.

Leah's Point of View:

I watched my entirely too intoxicated best friend break down to nothing, knowing I had the antidote to his pain. I can't tell him…I can't do what Bram is supposed to do. Even though I love Simon with all my heart, I rather see his reaction to Bram telling him who he is. This isn't my love story, even thought I decided to get in the middle of it.

I held Simon as he cried, hoping he'd fall asleep, so the pain could go numb. If only he knew that Blue was around the corner, and so close to telling him. Thankfully dickhead is out of the picture cause now Bram really has a chance. Tomorrow there will be no more pain, and he's going to run down the gayest rainbow road there is, hand-in-hand with his true love. It actually makes me sick thinking about how fucking cute they are going to be.

Poor Bram…tonight was brutal. When Simon left with Jenson, he turned to me with the saddest eyes and the deepest frustrated sigh I've ever heard from him.

'I almost did it, Leah…I almost had him', was what he whispered to me before walking off by himself. As the night dwindled down, Nick and Abby wanted to leave so that meant I had to go too. Then of course I ended up here with Simon. I really hope tomorrow is better than today because I don't know how much more Simon can truly take of this.

Martin's Point of View:

I closed the door to my bedroom and fell onto my bed.

"That…was horrible," I groaned. The carnival was a joke, and for many reasons I felt like it was my fault…actually it totally is.

The whole thing with Jenson was exhausting, and then watching him blow up at Bram was the worst part. That wasn't part of the plan, but I guess I did kind of aid in that happening. Garrett made it clear to me that I better not 'try anything', which goes back to me messing with Simon's life. I have no idea if Bram is aware I know he's Blue, but I did try my best in not exactly keeping a close eye on Simon and Bram like Jenson had asked. I don't like him- at all. Knowing he could take me out in one swing terrifies me, and if I weren't so afraid, I'd just tell him to fuck off.

This whole thing has gotten so confusing and I'm still not sure whom I'm supposed to be helping. Part of me wants to just do as I'm told and help Jenson, but then part of me knows Simon belongs with Bram. I ruined that in the first place, and helping them out would sort of help me move on from this eternal guilt I've been holding onto for years. My phone chimed, and I reached into my pocket to retrieve it. Speaking of Jenson…

I opened the messenger app connected to Facebook and found a message from Jenson waiting my reply.

_'Hey, Buddy this was the only way I could find to reach you…sorry about tonight. I didn't mean to put you in an awkward spot. Everything with Simon is okay, and we're fine. We worked out everything, and we seem much better. I'd like to go forward with planning the proposal if you'd still help me? I was thinking maybe at the reunion would be a nice touch, and even if you don't want to help me, I'm probably still going to go through with it. I appreciate all you've done so far for me…and for Simon._

_I just really need someone's help, so I hope you would like too. I had to leave tonight because of a work thing I need to take care of early in the morning, so I don't think I'll be making it back in time to go together with Simon to the reunion. At this point he has no idea I'm even going to be able to make it back, but I plan too. So if you're able to help me get in when I get there, you know- as a surprise to him? I'd greatly appreciate it. We talked about his past relationship with Blue, and he said he's moving on…so I'm not even worried at this point about Bram and him running off together. I just really want this to be special for him, and I know you'd love to have your name all over this as a redemption for fucking with his life.'_

Ugh, seriously? Fuck, I figured they would have broken up or something after that explosion. Well, good for them I guess…it really sucks that Simon's over Blue. Never thought I'd actually see the day. I was kind of looking forward to them getting together after all this time, but if it's not something he even wants now, it doesn't make sense for me to pursue that.

"Sure, just let me know what you need me to do," I answered back. He sent the smile emoji and I closed my screen. I tossed my phone beside me and continued to lie out on the bed. Simon better thank me for this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, he's gonna thank you alright...with a fist to your face....It's about to get crazy guys...


	8. Reunion Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late! I've been trying to get it done. I had plans to finish it yesterday, but I had a family emergency that hindered my plans. Family/life first, so here it is! Enjoy guys! Thanks for waiting for it!! Please let me know what you think!

Simon vs. The Reunion

Chapter 8

Leah's Point Of View:

My eyes fluttered open, facing Simon's chalkboard wall. I turned onto my back and flopped my arms out.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Simon smiled, staring at me from the edge of his bed.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"It's ten thirty-two," he said, grabbing his phone.

"Lovely," I groaned, sitting up. "Did I sleep in your bed all night?" I furrowed my brows, realizing I used to sleep at the foot of his bed, and never once have I slept on his actual mattress.

"Yeah, it was fine," he shrugged, locking his home screen and tossing it on the bed. I shrugged back with a yawn and stretched my arms above my head.

"I think I'm going to give up looking for Blue," his voice was small when he spoke, and I knew last night was still on his mind. He picked at the tiny balls of fabric on his comforter before he hesitantly looked up at me.

"Si, you can't give up now! We still have the reunion tonight- have some hope, would ya? Maybe he didn't want to come to the other stuff, and he's waiting to see you tonight?" I suggested. Oh, please accept that as a possibility! I don't know how he hasn't questioned all this positivity I've been vomiting out, but I sure as hell am.

He shrugged at my words, and stood from the bed, "I don't know, Leah. I think Jenson was right…If Blue really did love me, he would have said something by now…and I'm not just talking about this weekend. If he was still in love with me, why didn't he try to talk to me before? He knows who I am, so what was stopping him?"

"Simon Irvin Spier, you listen to me right now!" I started as I got out of his bed hastily. I rushed to his side and grabbed his face in my hands. "I need you to never again say that, _Jenson_ , of all people is right. He'll _always_ be wrong no matter what the situation may be. He's an asshole who wants nothing but the worst for you. I- Me?!" I pat my chest, "I'm your best friend and what I say, trumps what he has to say! You are worth everything, and even though it's been ten years- I'm sure Blue still loves you. I can almost _promise_ you he does. So please do me a solid, and yourself a favor, and don't give up! This is your moment, and you deserve it," I stared into his grey, melancholy eyes with a heart full of passion.

Simon's weary expression morphed into a soft, bubbly smile, "…Leah…" he breathed. He pushed his face out of my hands and enveloped me in a tight hug. "Of course you're always right, and I don't know what I did to deserve such an amazing person in my life."

"Well for starters you were born," I joked, squeezing him softly. He squeezed me back, and held us together a little while before pulling back but continuing to keep me in his arms.

"I don't have high expectations for tonight, but for you- I won't give up, at least not one hundred percent," he teased, rolling his eyes.

"You scared me for a second there, Spier," I slapped the sides of his arms and pulled away from him. I swear after this weekend I might need a vacation and some strong margaritas every hour, on the hour.

"I'm beginning to scare myself to be honest," he rubbed the back of his neck, taking a seat on his bed.

"I think we all scare ourselves every now and then. We just have to learn how to either work past it or deal with it," I sighed.

"Wow, Leah. Last time I checked, I was the therapist," he chuckled in a very Simon-ish way that brought satisfaction to me.

"Last I heard- 'every therapist needs their own therapist'."

"Were you talking to my mom when you heard that?" he questioned.

"Probably," I laughed. Simon shook his head with a grin and stood from his bed.

"When you're ready, Nora offered to make us breakfast," he said, leaving his room. I took a minute to check my phone, and freshen up before heading down. Of course when I looked in the mirror my hair looked like a rats nest, and my makeup was smeared across my face. Thanks, Simon, I can really depend on you to look out for me.

Breakfast was amazing, but honestly, when isn't a meal amazing when Nora is behind it? She really did pick the right field to go into. Even though she's Simon's little sister, I've always held a special place in my heart for her as my own. Ugh, this family is too perfect…even though Simon's sometimes a disaster, he's still Simon and I love him all the same.

"Hey, listen," I spoke up, getting Simon's attention. "I love you, but I have to go home so I can do some stuff before tonight. Are you driving?" I asked.

"I can, but I thought Nick was giving you a ride?" he questioned, pulling on his sneakers.

"Doesn't matter to me. I'll take the ride from anyone. Let me know," I said, kissing him on the cheek before leaving to go back home.

Simon's Point Of View:

Leah left for the day, which gave me time to relax. I had to wrap my head around the idea of being in a giant room with everyone I graduated with. I hardly spoke to anyone other than Ethan, on occasion, when he'd invite me to come to some fashion week out in California. I declined politely each time, and said it wasn't my scene, but maybe he'd consider asking Leah to attend since she went into the same business herself. I never asked if he did ask her, but I know very well she hasn't been outside of Georgia in the longest time.

"Si?" I heard at the door. I craned my neck from where I was seated to get a glimpse of who it was.

"Yeah?" I spoke up. I couldn't tell if it was Nora or my mother. Over time Nora started to sound just like her, which throws me from time to time when we talk on the phone. She no longer has that cute girlish voice, which saddens me quite a bit. I wish she could have stayed a peanut forever.

"Hey, it's me," Nora stepped into my room.

"Hey, long night yesterday?" I asked, realizing she wasn't home when everything happened.

"Yeah, I was pulling a double…listen, Mom was telling me about everything with Jenson, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry you had a shitty night," she frowned, coming closer to the bed. She stood before me and slid her hands into her back pockets.

"Eh, it's okay. We weren't in a good place anyway, so breaking up wasn't a far off idea," I explained.

"Still, breakups suck. So I thought we could do something today to cheer you up."

"Nora, I'm not sa-"

"Bull, you are, and you know it. Come on; let's get you looking hot as hell for your reunion tonight! My treat," she bounced on her toes.

" _Hot as hell_? Who are you and what have you done with my sweet, little Nora?"

"I ate her, let's go," she grinned, extending her hand out to me. When I didn't take it at first she flapped it around in the air with her eyebrows practically flying off her forehead. "Come on!" She nearly hollered. I rolled my eyes with a groan and stood up.

"What is it you have planned exactly?" I questioned, slapping my hand into hers. She held it for a moment and smiled.

"We're going to change your life today," she smiled mischievously, and yanked me out of my room.

Nora dragged me all around town between the hairdressers and clothing stores. She picked out an outfit for me to wear tonight, and honestly she may have actually made me look hot. I got a fresh shave, a trim, and even a manicure.

"That was mostly for me, I didn't expect you to sit down," Nora chuckled, spooning ice cream into her mouth.

"Hey, I like to clean up my nails every now and then," I shrugged, digging through my cup to find the biggest piece of Oreo I could.

"You truly are gay," Nora snorted, spooning an ungodly amount of ice cream into her mouth this time.

"Hey, I know plenty of straight guys who get manicures," I protested. "And pedicures, which I probably could have used as well," I said, staring down at my shoes.

"Simon," she shook her head, "you're ridiculous," a grin formed behind what I was gathering as sarcasm. "Also after all these years, Oreo's are still your favorite things?"

"Always, Nora. Why would I stop loving Oreos?"

"So have you tried new flavors, or you're still rollin' with the classics?"

"Yeah, but I don't like them as much as the originals, or plain ol' double stuffed."

"Gottcha," she nodded her head, pretending to see my comment as relevant.

"You asked," I shrugged. She laughed with me, and once we were done eating we started back to the house.

"So, mom also mentioned something about this kid you liked in high school? Are you nervous to see him?" Nora asked, glancing over at me from the passenger's side. Leave it up to my mother who is always fully invested in a story, but can never reiterate it correctly.

"Do you remember when I was outed to the whole school?" I asked. She nodded. "Do you remember the fact that I was emailing this guy, and then all of our emails were posted for the entire world to see?" I added.

"Oh, yeah!" she perked up. "Wait, it's that Blue guy?"

"Yeah, it's Blue. I still have no idea who he is," I explained.

"So you think he might be there tonight?"

"I'm hoping…He's had all weekend to show himself to me, but like Leah said- he might not have come for the other events. He probably is only attending the reunion…so to humor Leah, I'm going to try and believe that."

"Is the person who outed you going to be there?"

"Unfortunately," I sighed. I pulled into our driveway and threw the car into park.

"Well ignore him, and try to have fun," Nora smiled and poked my cheek before getting out of the car. "You deserve to have fun," she added before shutting the door behind her.

"Deserve?" I spoke to myself. Why are people always saying I deserve things? I don't think I deserve anything…I do believe I'm entitled to a little bit of fun, but am I truly deserving of it?

I decided to sit in my room for a while before getting ready for the evening. My dad wanted to spend some time together, but I told him there were things I had to do. He was a little disappointed, which kind of made me feel guilty for not coming to visit in so long. I miss my family, and I know they miss me…just with everything after high school made me want to get away. I didn't like the idea of staying here after college, so instead I left.

My laptop was sitting open on my bed, waiting for me to return. I lie on my stomach, pulling it in front of me. Gmail was open, and I happened to glance up to see a red circle with a '1' in it…holy shit. I shot up on the mattress and pulled it into my lap. I eagerly opened the account and saw the email address: bluegreen118@gmail.com . A knot formed in the pit of my stomach causing me delightful discomfort.

FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com

TO:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

DATE: Jun 22 at 5:45 PM

SUBJECT: About Last Night

_Jacques,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't see this email until now…_

_No, I don't think it's lame that you haven't figured out who I am. I think it's lame of myself for not telling you sooner. To answer your question, you have seen me at the reunion. I was actually at the carnival last night, and I…well I did witness the rather tense moment between you and your boyfriend. So, I guess my question is, what's going on with that? If you don't mind me asking…_

_Simon, I've been going over how to come out to you for years now. I keep chickening out, and I don't think I mean too, but when it comes to you I don't know how to English very well. Over email I can choose my words carefully, but when I'm in the presence of you, I become easily flustered. Speaking of emails, I'm shocked I even had one from you. It's been years since I've accessed this account. I re-opened it during a night when I was kind of drunk during a college party. I almost emailed you and told you who I was, but I stopped myself- or I passed out, not sure to this day. But when I woke up, I had a lengthy, grammatically horrifying nightmare of an email waiting in my drafts folder. I deleted it and never thought to revisit the idea until just now._

_I most certainly am out to my family, and you're right, it shouldn't be this hard to tell you. I guess it doesn't make me look very good, does it? That doesn't help either. I started digging my hole the night of the carnival, and I don't know…it just seemed to get deeper, and deeper as the years went on. Now it seems I need a ladder to get out of the hole I put myself in._

_Still in love with me, huh? Wow, so maybe I still have a chance to win you over? I hope so because I do plan to tell you who I am Simon, but you deserve to hear it in person. Tonight._

_I'm sorry things with your boyfriend are rocky, and I hope he doesn't treat poorly because you deserve so much more than that._

"Again with the 'deserving' shit, what am I missing here?" I sighed, continuing to read down his email.

_I'm sorry if this email is all over the place. I'm trying to hit on everything you said, but I also want to make sure I'm making sense. So if I'm not, let me just say it- I'm in love with you, Simon, and I always have been. I promise you I'm going to make it up to you tonight, and I'm going to tell you who I am. Unless of course you've already figured it out…but don't tell me if you did._

_I should be on time to the reunion, but if I'm not, let's play it safe and meet at the entrance at 9 PM? It should give us some privacy since everyone will still be in the fire hall. What do you say? Now I'm the one who is really hoping you get this…_

_Love,_

_Blue_

He's still in love with me? He's actually _here_? …he's going to-to come out to me? I nearly jump off my bed in a fit of excitement. I scare Bieber at the foot of my bed, and apologize before grabbing my phone and sending Leah a huge text about Blue. She sends back, 'Si, that's amazing! I'm so excited for you, see- I told you to have hope!'

"Yeah I guess you were right, go figure," I speak as I type. I ended the text with the tongue-out emoji with the wink before I clutch my phone to my chest. I fall back onto my bed with a deep, content sigh.

"This is it, Biebs…I'm getting my happy ending," I swooned, staring up at my ceiling. "You know what- fuck it, I do _deserve_ this," I said as a matter-of-factly. I shot up off my bed and rushed to start getting ready for the night. I was too eager to sit still, so I took a shower and re-did my hair. I got dressed and before I knew it, it was already six-thirty. Leah said Nick would drive her, so incase I needed to _"leave"_ , at least I wasn't abandoning her.

I arrived at the reunion around seven, and made my way into the fire hall. At the door there was the welcome committee again. They told me I _had_ to wear a nametag tonight, so I complied. Let's be real for a second though, who doesn't know me? How could anyone _forget_ about Simon Spier? I was the butt of way too many jokes, and the laughing-stock of the whole school. Senior year was brutal, and there is no hiding that.

I slapped the nametag onto the right side of my chest and sighed. I glanced around, silently surveying the room. The atmosphere was considerably mellow, and people seemed to be having fun. There were several people dancing to the beat of the music, while several others stood around talking with drinks in their hands. It had a similar vibe to that of the bar Friday night, but the turn out was much greater. I could make out plenty of new faces I remembered from high school, which made me feel both comfortable and nervous.

"Simon…Simon Spier?" I heard someone call out to me. I quickly looked around, and focused in on a woman with blonde hair and a navy blue dress that came to right below her knees. She walked towards me in a hurry, with open arms and a huge smile. In a flash, she had her arms around me, and tightly squeezing me to her chest.

"I can't believe you're here! I figured you wouldn't be coming after what happened," she chuckled. She pulled away and that's when I noticed the name tag, and saw her face for the first time.

"Taylor, hey," I let out a shaky breath.

"It's so good to see you!" she chimed, stepping back slightly. She looked me up and down, and then clicked her tongue. "So tell me Spier, what have you been doing with yourself?"

"Uh, you know," I cleared my throat. "Working as a child therapist, and just…well yeah that's about it," I nodded, placing my hand to my chin.

"Wow! That's awesome," she voiced, sounding oddly fake.

"Yeah...what about you?" I added, as not to be rude.

"I've been working in theater still. I part time as a teacher, and sometimes I'm an extra on Broadway," she said with a sort of twinkle in her eye. I should have known Taylor would still be into theater.

"That's incredible. Good for you," I admitted. I'm glad she's doing something she loves, but at this point I would have thought she'd be past an 'extra'. Oh well, her preference I guess.

"Thanks," she beamed a smile at me that I'm sure could have blinded me if it caught wind of a mirror. She slapped a hand to my forearm and gasped. "Kelly, is that you?" she exclaimed, hurrying away from me. I rolled my eyes at her, and blew out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. She really has a way of making you feel tense and I can see that hasn't left her after all this time…maybe I get why she's an extra.

I walked further into the room and looked around for anyone I knew that I wanted to see. Nick and them hadn't arrived, so I had to make the most of my time alone. I waltzed over to the bar and ordered a cocktail to hold.

"Spier, long time no see," I heard to the side of me. I turned my head to see Aaron walking up. Spencer wasn't far behind him, and they were holding hands.

"Oh, hey…" I hesitantly greeted them. I still hold a grudge for that day in the cafeteria, but I guess they probably feel bad enough considering they came out, and no one cared.

"How's life, Simon?" Spencer smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. They stood watching me carefully, giving off a rather creepy vibe.

"Going well, how about you?" I sipped at my drink. They sipped at theirs and nodded.

"Well Spencer and I, as you probably already know, got married last spring. We're actually planning on adopting soon, so that's basically been our whole life right now," Aaron nodded, explaining his life like he was a seasoned PTA parent already.

"That's…so great," I bounced my eyebrows out of pure shock. "So fucking great," I mumbled, taking an even bigger sip of my drink. How much can they rub it in? Like, ok- fine, you made fun of the gay kid in school and then decided to share to the world you've been fucking since probably freshman year? That's fine, but don't act like you didn't harass me all of senior year, and basically made my life a living hell. "I have to go, have fun," I shrugged, walking off from them.

"Simon!" that voice put me at ease. I turned around to see Leah walking up to me with Abby and Nick in tow. I smiled at all of them, and went in for a group hug.

"Wow, look at you, Ow-ow!" Abby catcalled, lifting my arms apart as she got a look at me.

"Yeah, Simon. I have to say, you look really good," Nick admired. I ran a hand through my hair and blushed.

"You have Nora to thank for that one. At least I won't be an eyesore tonight," I joked.

"Stop it, you look hot," Leah slapped my chest softly with the back of her hand. "Nora did a great job," she added, looking me up and down.

"Yeah, maybe she picked the wrong field. She should do what Leah does," Abby teased. Leah stuck her tongue out at her with a mild smirk.

"Come on babe, let's go get a drink. I don't want to be sober knowing Martin could be lurking around somewhere," Nick led Abby away to the bar. She followed and left Leah beside me.

"What did you get?" she asked, taking my glass and sipping it. "Ew, scotch? Didn't you have enough of that last night?" she spoke through tiny coughs.

"I like it, get over it…and besides I think it's helping to calm my nerves," I confessed, tilting my glass slightly. I watched the gold liquid slosh to the side of the glass and back.

"Nerves? You're really that nervous to meet Blue?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, Leah I am. It's been ten years, and this is the first time I'm meeting him face to face," I explained. She inaudibly mumbled something under her breath and scanned the room.

"What?" I spoke up. I got her attention, but Garrett swooping in disrupted us.

"Hey, hey! What's going on?" He was beaming from ear to ear, nodding his head rhythmically. "This is actually pretty cool being in the same room as everyone again," he said.

"Pfft, yeah it's so cool," Leah huffed, ripping her nametag off. "Like they don't know me?" she questioned, crumpling it and tossing it onto a nearby table. I chuckled at her comment and shook my head. She walked off to the bar, which left Garrett and I standing there awkwardly.

"So, you're looking pretty dapper. New clothes?" Garrett asked, tugging lightly at my black, sport jacket sleeve.

"Yeah, I didn't really bring anything nice with me for this weekend. So I went out today," I shrugged, looking down at the dark, squared off pointed dress shoes. Nora had thought of everything from the cuffed white shirt with the black sports jacket, all the way down my legs with dark blue jeans, and the dress shoes.

"Well you look great. Expecting to see someone tonight?" he hinted at, elbowing me with his jaw crooked open to the side. He winked a few times until I rolled my eyes at him.

"Maybe," I chuckled. "Speaking of seeing people, where is Bram?" I asked.

"Oh he might be a little late. He had to run up early this morning to see his grandmother with his mom. He's going to make it back thought, don't worry," Garrett smiled.

"I'm not worried," I protested calmly. I know I'm blushing now, but it's too late to blame on being over heated. It's not like I'm head over heels for Bram, but I did think something was happening last night between us. Even if he isn't Blue, maybe he might actually be into me, which would make him totally gay. Maybe he's been gay this whole time and the girls were right. He was really close to me, and normally guys wouldn't try so hard to make a move like he did with the powdered sugar.

Once everyone had at least one drink in them we claimed a table, and took our seats. In no time we had started eating plate after plate, and eventually the table was cluttered with dirty dishes. We took a break from eating and turned to telling the typical 'remember when' stories. At each table was a yearbook, and we took to looking in it at some point. There were so many pictures of the boy's soccer team, but most importantly there was this one picture of Bram and it perfectly displayed his sculpted soccer calves. I had to drop my attention elsewhere or I would have been blushing again for sure.

"Oh my god, look at little Simon!" Abby yelled out, pointing into the book. It was a candid shot of me in a play rehearsal, and Abby was right- I looked hella young. She was actually standing beside me in the picture, and I had to point out how much she hasn't changed. She'll forever have the same face, and body. It's like she's blessed or something- maybe more like a fine wine where she gets even better with age. Me? I'm cursed. End of story.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" immediately drew our attention to the front of the room. We quieted down and listened to our class president, Chelsea, as she held a microphone to her mouth.

"I hope everyone is having fun reminiscing out there. I've been walking around and I've been hearing plenty of great stories," she smiled, looking around at all of us. I casually looked down at my watch, zoning her voice out and bit at my lip. It was nearing eight-forty, which meant it was almost time to go meet Blue.

"Sorry I'm late," Bram slid into the chair beside Garrett. Garrett smiled at him, and leaned into him to whisper something. Bram smiled back at him, but then erupted into a soft giggle. He sat back in his chair and looked to the woman talking. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was beautiful tonight. His skin was glowing, and his smile was absolutely perfect. He was dressed in a very 'Bram-like' style. His outfit consisted of a white collared shirt covered by a light grey sweater with the sleeves rolled halfway up his forearm, and midnight blue dress pants. He loses focus on Chelsea for a moment and slides his eyes across the table and up at me. He didn't expect me to be looking at him, and I'm not sure why I continued to hold my stare, but I did. He didn't look away, and the corner of his mouth turned up slowly into a half smile...or was I imagining that? I really hope my mind isn't playing tricks on me.

I finally broke away from him and went back to listening. When I tuned in she was talking about how wonderful the turn out was for this, and that she's grateful everyone could attend.

"So before I bore you to sleep with my words, our AV club put together a small video in remembrance of the class of 2015, and with a well deserved moment at the end for one of our very own," she explained, clapping as she walked out of the way of the screen. The projector in the ceiling started up, and a video began playing. At first it was cute and showed pictures that we've seen in the yearbook, and some clips from school events. We even had funny snippets from the plays that year, and of course I was in one of the clips- right up front.

"Yeah, Spier!" I heard called out through the crowd of people. I craned my neck to see if I could find who it was, but they quieted down too quickly.

"Don't pay any mind to them," Leah leaned over, and touched my arm. I nodded, and watched on. At some point I look back over at Bram who whispers something to Garrett, looks towards the back of the room and then nods. He gets up and sneaks out the door. I glance down at my watch and a nervous chill slithers through me. It's eight fifty-five. I decided I'm going to wait until exactly nine, but a part of me is thinking it's Bram all of a sudden. Where else would he be going? …Bathroom maybe?

The video really is nicely done, and covers a lot of ground- but the ground I wish it didn't cover of course found its way into the video or a video all on its own.

It started up right before my eyes, and I couldn't believe it. It was me- on the ferris wheel. My mouth fell open, and my eyes grew wide at the sight of me going around. I tuned into people laughing around me, and I couldn't help but freeze up. I wanted so badly to get up and leave, but I was paralyzed by utter shock.

"What. The. Fuck," Leah breathed, angrily placing her hands on the table.

The person filming the phone video was laughing hysterically, and others around them were laughing too. In the video I'm obviously humiliated and it's the moment I get off- after Blue didn't show. I'm hugging Leah and the person is still videotaping saying how sad it all was, but still audibly making fun of me. The video cuts out suddenly and Chelsea runs up with the microphone to her mouth.

"O- okay, sorry about that guys…Uh, Simon-I'm not sure what that was supposed to be, but-" She gets interrupted by someone who storms up beside her, and asks for the microphone. When I single in on the person, my jaw nearly detaches.

"Hi everyone," his voice booms through the mic, and he looks around the room nervously. Leah grabs my arm in surprise and digs her nails into the skin through the jacket sleeve.

"…J-Jenson?" I choke out. Leah's eyes are bigger than her face when she looks at me.

"Did you know about this?" she asks. I can only shake my head and watch in silence. I don't even want to know what everyone else was thinking. I gulped down the feeling of having to vomit and could feel myself turning as white as the table cloth in front of me.

"So, I'm Jenson, you may have met me during the festivities over this past weekend. I'm Simon's boy- sorry, sorry," he shakes his head with a laugh. "EX- boyfriend," he emphasizes. "Tonight I had a plan to propose to Simon, but the plans took another turn, so instead I'm here to do something else. You see, when Simon and I got together he neglected to tell me about his undying love for his computer boyfriend, Blue. Do you all remember him?" Jenson looks around the room, pointing to people who are actively responding to his banter.

"Good, good. You should cause it was a pretty big deal apparently," he continued. His attitude was growing more and more cocky as he spoke. "I mean, clearly there are videos showing proof of how much of a coward this douche was to him. So like myself, you're probably wondering why Simon still loves him, right? Yeah, me too- cause you see, I'm real- and basically Blue is just a source of erotica if written correctly."

"What the hell is he doing?" Garrett spat, visibly enraged.

"So, now onto the goods. I've come here to do something that honestly should have been done long ago, and by the look on Simon's face- hey honey!" He waved to me, making me slip down slowly in my chair as everyone stared at me." It hasn't happened yet," he narrowed his eyes. "Yes ladies and gentleman, I know who Blue is and so do all of Simon's friends."

"…What?" I mumbled, looking to Leah. "What is he talking about?" I frantically asked Leah. She doesn't look at me, but instead turns away, biting at the corner of her lower lip. "Leah?" I bark.

"That's right Simon, all your little friends knew all along and didn't tell you. Some friends you got there, and let's not forget Martin- who helped with this whole thing," Jenson throws his arm in the direction of Martin standing off to the side of the screen. He looks terrified, and visibly pale. I swear I can hear him gulp, and then collapse. A girl dodges his body and stares down at him.

"So you're probably all wondering who Blue is then, right?" He asked. He gets some solid 'whoops', and 'yeses' before dropping a devilish grin.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything to stop him?" Nick exploded at us, standing up.

"You're just in time. Ladies and gentleman I give you- _Blue_." He points to the door behind all of us, and everyone turns to see who it is. I close my eyes, and swallow hard. Dare I turn around? Dare I ruin how I find out who Blue is?

"Shit," Garrett whispers, which almost confirms it. I take a deep breath and with everything in me I turn and see Bram standing in the doorframe. He looks on at us visibly concerned, and extremely confused. He's another one who I can almost hear gulp, but he doesn't pass out. Instead he stands and makes eye contact with me.

"Congrats, Simon- now go kiss your fucking coward. Thanks everyone, have a great rest of your lives. Simon, suck on that," he blasts into the microphone and we cringe as it slams against the floor. I haven't looked away from Bram, and he hasn't stopped staring back at me. I give him this look as if my face can ask the question that is on my mind. Is it true? He rolls his lips in and nods slowly. I only break when I hear my name.

"Simon…" Leah mutters. I blink, and turn back towards the table.

"What did he mean by _all my friends knew_?" I spat.

"Si-"

"Leah- what the fuck did he mean?" I yelled, pounding my fist on the table. I stood from my chair and stared at all my 'friends'. They stare back at me with sadness in their eyes. Except Nick- he looks like a lost puppy.

"Someone better tell me what's going on right now," I demand through gritted teeth. They all start exchanging glances, and now I'm pulling the attention from other tables, which wasn't hard because I basically had that from the start. The room is quiet…very quiet and all eyes are on me. "Talk!" I yell. Leah jumps and inhales sharply.

"I found out Bram was Blue during the picnic and I promised I'd keep it a secret because he wanted to tell you himself," she confessed quickly.

"So, you mean to tell me…you watched me get upset and basically rip myself apart about him, and you didn't try to tell me? You didn't try to stop me from getting the way I did?" I choked up.

"Simon I-" she started.

"And you- I guess it's pretty obvious you knew, but seriously? You basically joked with me about him that day at the fucking waffle house!" I spoke towards Garrett. He was ashamed and I could see it. "Did _you_ know?" I ask Abby.

"I had my feelings that he was gay, but it was never confirmed to me he was Blue...I'm sorry, Simon," she shakes her head.

"Simon," I heard behind me. Bram. I spin around to face him, which startles him.

"You…you-" I struggle coming up with words for him. I want to rip into him and tell him how sick I feel and how angry I am, but another part wants to grab him and tell him I love him. I'm confused, and it's not helping. I shut my mouth, rolling my lips tightly together. Just moments ago I was okay with it being Bram, but something about actually knowing he's the one, who hasn't said anything this whole time really pisses me off.

"Simon, I'm-" I hold up my hand to him, and take a breath.

"I can't do this right now," I gulp, and lower my gaze. "I need to get out of here," I say, brushing past him.

"Simon, wait!" Bram calls after me. I bolt out the door into the warm air. I can hear the music start up again inside, thankfully dragging everyone back to their own worlds and out of mine.

The wind felt as if it was slapping me for being so stupid. Normally fresh air would bring me comfort, but tonight it wasn't helping at all. No, instead it was making me wish I were in my bed with the sheets pulled over my head where no one could find me. How could I have been so stupid to not see Bram as Blue? I mean, I did have moments, but…why…

"Simon, please stop!" Bram hollered behind me. I stop suddenly and turn to see him rushing after me. He comes to a startling halt, and nearly stumbles over himself.

"I have nothing to say to you!" I argued.

"Don't be like this, please? I can't even begin to figure out what the hell just happened back there, but all I know is that you know it's me now…and nothing can change that," he explained. His expression was soft, but yet his eyes were full of intense emotion.

"Bram…I thought that when I found out who Blue was that I'd be excited, and willing to express every ounce of my love with him, but right now I'm just unbelievably angry. I'm feeling things that I haven't felt since that day at the carnival-when you left me all alone on that fucking ferris wheel," I pointed into the air, choking on my words. "You of all people- you, the quiet kid from my lunch table that basically sat across from me my whole life, couldn't tell me he was my true love. Do you get why I'm angry, Bram? If this were anyone else- if you weren't Blue, maybe I wouldn't be so mad. You were so close to me, and you couldn't even tell me how you were feeling," my breathing shuttered. "Yeah, so maybe I didn't want it to be you for a good reason. I didn't want to believe that someone like you could be such a coward!" I vented, pacing around.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling at this point. I was a mess, and I couldn't believe I had just called him a coward to his face- or that I was crying in front of him!

"Simon…I'm more sorry to you than I have ever been. I sent you an email back and I explain-"

"I got your email, Bram. Okay? I know what you said, and how you feel. You still love me- well okay…but how am I supposed to believe you when I can't even believe my friends? They just lied to me, and basically you've been lying to me for what feels like a life time!"

"I know, and I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say, Simon, I told you my story and how I feel. I understand if you're upset because of how it happened, but I can't help that your ex-boyfriend is the biggest grade-A asshole I've ever met," he sighed, walking towards me. "I get if you need time to wrap your head around everything, and I'm here for you when you decided what you want. It feels so good to know that you finally know it's me; and yes I'm a coward for not saying anything sooner, I'll admit that," he shrugged his hands through defeat.

"You don't deserve to be called a coward…I didn't mean that," I shuffled my feet, staring down at them as they scrapped the cement walkway. Bram's feet appeared in front of mine. If he stepped any closer he'd be dancing on my toes. His index finger and thumb grazed my chin, pulling my face up to look at his.

"You need to hear the truth, and I couldn't even give that to you because of fears that controlled me when they shouldn't have…that makes me a coward. I shouldn't have cared what people thought about me. I should have been there for you from the start. For that, I'm so deeply sorry, and I plan to spend all of eternity making it up to you if you'd let me. I love you Simon, and I-" he spoke, resting his hand on my cheek. I placed my hand over his and pulled it away from my face. I stared down at his hand in mine and felt my heart flutter rapidly in my chest. To hold Bram's hand- to feel his skin against mine in the most innocent way…I can't imagine what being touched by him elsewhere would do to me.

"Bram…I need a little bit of time. I know that's asking for a lot considering what we've been thought these last ten years, but I don't want to make any mistakes going forward…please understand?" I looked up into his eyes. He held his breath a moment, but after seeing a glimmer of hope in my eyes he sighed and comforted me with a nod.

"O-okay. I understand, and I'll give you as much time as you need," he explained. "But Simon…I'm not going to let you go again, you're worth too much to me to even think about losing. If time is what you need, then I'll wait forever." His tone was smooth, and his words bounced off my lips with how close we were standing to one another. He sounded as if he were reciting a love poem from one of his collections. I can remember feeling this tingling sensation long ago when we were in class together, and he would be asked to read aloud. Something about his voice has a way of calming even the roughest of storms- and hurricane Simon is definitely one of the roughest there is. I recall things from our emails, and suddenly it feels right to read them in his voice. It's all making sense, and it's beginning to change my mind.

I stare into his eyes, thinking for a moment. He can tell something has changed with me, and he's patient.

"Si-"

"Ah, fuck it," I moaned, taking a step forward. I extend my hands and wrap them around the nape of his neck. I plant my lips firmly against his, and he's taken aback at first, but he caves. His lips against mine feel so right that I'd feel wrong if we ever stopped. The world feels as thought it's paused for a moment to grant us this much needed time together. I pull away and our eyes meet; as if speaking to one another without having to use words, we agree it was right and we go back to kissing again. His mouth moves against mine, opening slightly allowing me to get a taste of him. With a little bit of force, Bram furthers the kiss and I feel his hands on my back. He's holding me closer, as not to lose me like he said. When we part lips again, I'm breathing hard, and so is he. He took my breath away, and I've fallen for him.

"That was…" Bram breathes, but doesn't continue. He closes his eyes and leans his forehead into mine.

"I know," I smirked, closing my eyes too.

"Yeah," comes out breathy again, but I can sense his smile without having to see it. I smile back, feeling like the world started up again. It feels different now, and almost brand new.

"I love you, Simon," he whispers against my lips.

"I…I love you too, Blue," I smirk, jutting my chin forward to allow his lips to join with mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH, okay, I promise there will be other POV's from the setting of the reunion in part 2 of that. So this isn't the last of the reunion- we still have more, but this was the part you all were waiting for. We're going to find out what happens with Jenson and how he got to that point, and so on! But… AHHHHH, my heart is so full! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think! Was it rushed? too slow? Perfect? What! I need to know! Thanks for all the support for far guys! It really means a lot!


	9. Reunion Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2 of the reunion. Hope it doesn't disappoint! Please enjoy! The way it's looking, the next chapter will be the last for this story, but hey- SEQUEL! Please, please review if you can! :) !

Simon vs. The Reunion

Chapter 9

Martin's Point of View:

I waved to my mother as she pulled away from the reunion venue, and made sure I was neat before walking in. I pulled down on the flaps of my jacket to straighten it out. My hands pressed my chest to smooth out my shirt, and then I was off.

"Martin Addison, here you go," Chelsea smiled, handing me my nametag.

"Thank you my dear, and might I say, don't you look lovely in that dress," I offered up the compliment. Chelsea was always sweet to me, and not like other girls from school who would just grimace at my compliments, or fake gagging themselves. She always took it with such grace, and maybe sympathy- but nonetheless, always nice.

"Thanks Martin," she said, running her hands along the longest part from the waist down. She looked it over and then up at me.

"Always welcome," I winked before going into the room. Plenty of people were standing around with drinks; offering up belly laughs to those who probably still weren't as funny as me. I made my way through the crowds and shot over to the bar. My feet nearly dug into the carpets when I noticed Simon already standing there, talking with Spencer and Aaron. Those douche nuggets…A-nd I have no room to talk. I shook my head at myself before going the opposite direction. I can't talk to Simon right now. I know I'd slip up and say something about the proposal.

Speaking of- I take my phone out and look at the Facebook messenger app. I had three messages from Jenson about the evening.

_6:30- Martin, you there?_

_6:56- Martin I need you to answer me, this is important!_

_7:03- MARTIN!_

Shit. I type back a quick response of, 'Sorry I was arriving at the reunion,' and his answer was, _"Okay, well I need you to stay focused here. I'm going to be there by 8:20, and I need you to make sure that everything is ready to go."_

'Okay, you got it. I'll meet you around back', I type. He sends back the thumbs up emoji, and I roll my eyes. I can't wait for this to be over…I better be getting an invite to this stupid wedding.

The night was going well so far, but as eight twenty rolled around, I started getting nervous. We had all been asked to sit and enjoy the food, so no one was really walking around anymore. I happened to glance over at Simon's table, and they were all laughing together about something in the yearbook. I'm not going to lie, I kind of wish I was a part of their group. Maybe after tonight I will be cause I'm sure Simon will be so over joyed he won't know what to do with himself. Actually, as a thank you, he should let me into his group of friends.

_8:22- Martin, where are you? I've been here for five minutes._

I gulp as I read the words and excuse myself to the front of the building. I go around the side and in my hand I have Jenson's nametag. He's standing there waiting with a CD case in his hands.

"What is that?" I asked, extending the tag to him.

"Well you told me AV club was working on a memorial video, and I got the idea to maybe throw something in at the end as a surprise," he shrugged. "It's a compilation of Simon so it can play in the background while I propose?" he offered up, handing me the CD. I took it, and looked it over.

"That's actually a really cool idea," I said, and shrugged. I can pass it off to the AV guys and they can throw it on right after the video. Jenson places his nametag on his chest and then shakes out his nerves through his fingertips.

"Nervous?" I ask.

"Yeah, a little…I'm not you, I can't get up in front of a bunch of people and profess my love to someone. Especially people I don't really know," he explained.

"Yeah, it was hard…but I did it," I said. The memories of Abby rejecting me were resurfacing like a whale. I try to forget, but sometimes it comes back up for air every now and then.

"Yeah, but how does he look?"

"Who?" I asked, pulling myself from my dark place.

"Simon- how does he look?" he pressed.

"Oh, he looks good. I think he got a hair cut or something."

"A hair cut?" he furrowed his brows at me.

"Yeah, I don't know. But listen, they should be doing the video any minute now, so let me get this in there," I said, slapping the case against my palm. Jenson followed after me and we made our way around the back to where they had all the AV equipment.

"Hey, Steve, can you play this after the video? Simon's boyfriend has been planning a proposal and he needs it to play at the end," I explained. Steve smiled, and took it from me.

"Sure, that's awesome," he nodded, shaking hands with Jenson. "Congrats," he added. Jenson nodded with a quick smile, and placed his hands on his hips.

"Hey, is everything ready?" Chelsea asked, coming back to see Steve.

"Uh, yeah. Martin added a video at the end. This is Simon's boyfriend Jenson, and he's planning on proposing,"

"Oh," she perked up. She looked at Jenson and furrowed her brows. "When I asked Simon earlier if his plus one was coming, he said you weren't going to be joining us," she started.

"Yeah it was part of the plan. I had to attend a work meeting early this morning- long story short, he thought I wouldn't make it back. That's the surprise basically," Jenson explained.

"Oh, okay," she nodded. A smile grew over her face and she stared at Jenson, "that's so romantic."

"Thank you," he nodded. He slung his arm around me, and smiled. "Without the help of this guy, it wouldn't have been possible," Jenson added. Chelsea's eyes flicked toward me. A small smile formed on her lips, and she kept her eyes on me until she walked out of view with a microphone in her hand.

Chelsea began talking, and I pat Jenson on the arm. "I'm going to go out there, good luck," I said. He nodded to me, and pat my shoulder back before I left. I stood off to the side by a few people and watched as the memorial video began playing. It was really good, and some of it was edited by me- so it had to be good.

The video was coming to an end, and then Jenson's video began. My mouth slowly fell open at the images before me. It was a video from the carnival the day Simon rode the ferris wheel for almost two hours waiting for Bram to show up. It looked like it was recorded on a phone, so I'm not sure where it would have come from, but then I remembered how all the videos showed up on Tumblr the day after. That little shit dug deep for this.

"Oh shit," I mumbled. My eyes flew to Simon's table, and everyone looked furious. There were people laughing hysterically at their tables, and all I could think of is- I've done it again…I've failed Simon because of my stupidity.

My eyes kept darting between Simon and the video. He was mortified, and honestly could have started crying from the way he looked. In that moment I wish he had gotten up and ran out, but it was too late. Jenson was already on it- and pushing Chelsea out of the way. He started talking, and I knew it was down hill from this point on.

"Tonight I had a plan to propose to Simon, but the plans took another turn, so instead I'm here to do something else. You see, when Simon and I got together he neglected to tell me about his undying love for his computer boyfriend, Blue. Do you all remember him?"

Oh…Oh no…no, no-no. Oh god.

"Good, good. You should cause it was a pretty big deal apparently," he continued. I gulped and watched on, unable to move. I should run up there and stop him, but I couldn't even think of the first thing I would say. I started zoning out- wondering how hard Simon's able to punch someone and thinking if I should call for an ambulance now, or later…

"So, now onto the goods. I've come here to do something that honestly should have been done long ago, and by the look on Simon's face- hey honey!" He waved to Simon. I glanced over at Simon, who most definitely wished he were elsewhere at this very moment. He was visibly sliding down in his chair, trying to avoid everyone's eyes on him.

"That's right Simon, all your little friends knew all along and didn't tell you. Some friends you got there, and let's not forget Martin," WHAT? "- who helped with this whole thing," Jenson added, extending his arm out to me. My mouth fell completely open, and everyone turned in unison in my direction. The room was spinning, and I had this painful clenching feeling in my stomach. Everything went black and the first thing I remember is someone splashing seltzer water onto my face. I choke dramatically, trying to wipe it from my eyes. I glance up at the culprits and my whole body went stiff again. It was Nick and Abby.

"You got _A LOT_ of explaining to do," Nick's eyes grew wide, throwing his balled fist into his open palm.

Bram's Point of View:

I arrived late to the reunion, and thankfully I told Simon that disclaimer in my email. I nearly broke every traffic law in order to get here before nine. I wasn't going to miss this- not tonight- not again.

"Bram Greenfeld, it's so great to see you!" the girl at the front table greeted me. She was wearing a yellow dress with white trimmings, and her long hair cascaded down her shoulders like a mudslide.

"It's great to see you too?" I smiled, cocking my head slightly. I leaned in and read her tag. "Oh, oh my god, hi Christy," I smiled, shoving my hands in my pockets. I felt nervous all of a sudden, realizing I haven't spoken to her since the night at my Halloween party before everything went south.

"Hey, how have you been? You look great!"

"Oh, thanks," I laid a hand just below my ribs. "You look great too. I haven't been doing much other than working," I explained.

"Thank you. Yeah working seems to be the usual now," she laughed. "My husband and I hardly see each other, but it doesn't help that we're both at the hospital like 24/7," she chuckled.

"So you're married, and a-"

"Nurse," she helped me along.

"A nurse, nice," I nodded. She nodded with me, and proceeded to explain her husband's a cardiologist and gave me a nice story about how they met. I causally glanced down at my watch and the nervous sweats began pouring out of me.

"Christy, I'd love to hear more- but I have to get in there. I have a couple people waiting on me, but it was wonderful seeing you," I said, excusing myself. I pushed through the closed double doors, and spotted the back of Garrett's head. My eyes scanned the table and Simon sat about two seats away from Garrett, beside Leah. For a second, I wanted to question how Leah voluntarily sat next to Garrett, but that's a question for a later time. I walked up quietly and moved in beside him.

"Sorry I'm late," I whispered.

"Oh, it's all good. I was starting to worry about you though. I thought I was going to have to fill in for Blue," Garrett smiled, leaning in toward me. I gave him a smile before laughing. I couldn't help but think about how that would have gone. I turned my attention to Chelsea, like everyone else and gulped down the nervous feeling rising in my gut. It doesn't help that I can feel Simon's eyes on me. Do I even dare look at him right now? I'm afraid if I do the words may just come flying out of my mouth. He's probably a little drunk, other wise he'd never hold a stare this long. Eventually I work up the courage to look at him, and let my eyes graze the table scape as I do so. I pretend like I don't realize he's been staring at me, and then a smile creeps onto my face.

After a moment he breaks away, leaving my heart feeling empty. I want so badly to look at him, and always know he's looking back. I feel so childish when I get nervous around him. He's just a person, Bram…but I guess he's my person and that's why he has the ability to turn me into this mess of a human. My hands are clammy, and my brain is fizzling out. He looks so good tonight, and it dawns on me that I really need to take a minute to myself before nine. I had plenty of time to go over my words in the car, but now that I'm here- I can't get the words right. Curse you, Simon Spier, you make it utterly impossible to English properly. For god sake, all I have to say is three words, 'Simon, I'm Blue.'

It's just about eight fifty-five, and that gives me plenty of time to run to the bathroom to collect myself. I don't know if I should just stay out there and wait for him, or come back and wait for him to go out there and follow. Ugh- Simon.

"Hey, I'm gonna run to the bathroom, I'll be right back, do you know where it is?" I ask Garrett. He pointed me in the direction and I sneak out the door. Once inside the bathroom, I take a paper towel and drench it in cold water. I apply the cool paper to my face and sigh.

"You can do this," I voice to myself. "Don't be a chicken- don't be a chicken." I brace myself against the sink and stare back at myself.

"Simon Spier, I'm Blue- and I owe you the-"

The bathroom door flings open and a guy walks in. We make side eye contact and then he goes into a stall. I exhale deep enough to puff out my cheeks and slap my hands against the sink.

"Let's go," I mumbled to myself. I push through the door to the lobby and start my way back to the reception hall. No one is in the lobby and I can hear everyone laughing in the room from behind the door. I wait there a moment and begin pacing. No- no this is bad. What if Simon comes out right now and sees you doing this! Get in there! I charge for the door and stop when I hear a familiar voice over the speakers. I press myself closer to the door and make out the obnoxious tone of voice. It…it sounds like- _Jenson_? No, it can't be. I can hardly understand what is being said, so I push through the door and close it slowly behind me.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything to stop him?" Nick hollered at the table. He's standing up with his hands pressed firmly to the tablecloth.

"You're just in time. Ladies and gentleman I give you- _Blue_." I hear my unofficial name being called. My head shoots up to see Jenson staring back at me with the most villainous smile. Now everyone is staring at me with shocked expressions. I make contact with Garrett and he mouths 'shit' at me. Simon hasn't turned yet, and I know why. This isn't how it was supposed to go- we had a plan…

Simon braves the people and looks back at me. I meet his eyes and I'm sure the room can sense how uncomfortable I am, but Simon can probably hear the gulp from miles away that erupts in my throat.

"Congrats, Simon- now go kiss your fucking coward. Thanks everyone, have a great rest of your lives. Simon, suck on that," Jenson speaks clearly into the microphone and then drops it to the floor as he begins walking off. I haven't looked away from Simon. He needs to know I'm here- I'm not running. He gives me this look of absolute uncertainty, but it's like I can hear the question he's trying to find the answer to. I roll my lips in and nod slowly. Yes, Simon- I'm Blue.

He turns to Leah when she begins talking. I glance around and people are still staring. They have looks of concerns, but most are greatly amused by this. I'm pissed. I'm more than pissed- and from the sound of it, so is Simon. Everything is blowing up right before me. This isn't how it was supposed to go! I'm not letting it die here!

"Simon," I spoke up, standing behind him. I want to reach out my hand, but I stop myself. He spins around sharply to face me, nearly knocking me back some.

"You…you-" He fumbled over his words. Tears are forming in the rims of his eyes, threatening to fall. I can't tell if he's mad at me, or what. He seems to calm himself, and then gets riled up again. I find myself wanting to reach out for him a second time. Trying to find the right words seems more impossible than ever- I want to hug him, and tell everyone to mind their business. This shouldn't have happened. I should have been more careful.

"Simon, I'm-"

He holds his hand up to me, and takes a breath.

"I can't do this right now," he gulps, and lowers his gaze. "I need to get out of here," he says, brushing past me. My heart breaks in two at his words.

"Simon, wait!" I call after him- wanting to break down from all the feelings this is causing me. OH- the second I can get my hands on Jenson- his life is fucking over. I rush after Simon, looking to Garrett as if using my mind to tell him to take care of this. He nods, and I put on my tunnel vision. Find Simon- Stop Simon- Tell Simon.

Leah's Point of View:

Bram rushed out after Simon, and part of me wishes I were running after him- but it's more important it's Bram. Bram needs to talk to him, and I'm the last person Simon probably wants to see right now anyway. As Bram was leaving he looked to Garrett who gave him an affirmative nod. Garrett stood from the table and planted a forceful fist into his open palm.

"Alright, that's it! Go back to what you were doing, the show is over!" Garrett bellowed. I smiled at him, knowing he was trying to his best, but people kept staring and talking to themselves. This is it- Leah, be you- someone hurt your best friend.

"Hey!" I stood, "Listen to the man!" I yelled, throwing my hand out at Garrett. "Play the damn music!" I shouted and heads turned back to their plates.

"Wow…I've never seen you so aggressive…well I've seen you aggressive, but _assertive_? It's kind-a hot," he drags in a sharp breath with a bounce of his eyebrows, and nudges me with his elbow in a 'very Garrett' way. I roll my eyes at him, and grab his shirtsleeve.

"Come on, lover boy- we have something to do," I barked, dragging him towards the emergency exit.

"Ooo, I hope I'm getting lucky," he bit his lower lip, and shimmying his body.

"Get out there!" I toss him out the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Garrett hollered in the parking lot, chasing after Jenson. He was walking towards the cars with his hands in his pockets. He turned around at the words Garrett bellowed, and smirked. He turned back towards the cars and continued walking.

"Home, where does it look like I'm going?" he sarcastically stated.

"I think you better reconsider calling someone to take you home," Garrett threatened. Still charging after Jenson at full speed. Jenson was oblivious to the distance, and as he was turning around to mutter, "oh yeah, why is that-" Garrett decks him from a solid hit to his jaw line. Jenson's head snaps back and then forward again. He grabs at his jaw, and Garrett shakes out his fist. Jenson's eyes grow wide with fire brewing behind his pupils. Oh…uh-

"Garrett, maybe you should-" I start. Jenson pulls his fist back like a slingshot and lets it go full force into Garrett's nose. I cover my mouth with my hands as he makes impact and gasp.

"Garrett!" I holler. Surprisingly it doesn't faze him as it happens, which could be the adrenaline- so Garrett fights back. He throws another punch, nearly missing Jenson. Jenson takes hold of his fist, and punches Garrett before tossing him back towards me. I try to catch him, but he's too tall for me to be able to balance the weight distribution. He falls onto his back and I hurry to sit him up. He wipes at a bloody nose and I swear I could hear a growl coming from him.

"I'd stay down if I were you, skinny," Jenson laughs, roughly wiping away the blood from his own face. I scowl up at him, and push at Garrett's shoulders to steady him.

"Finish him," I whisper through gritted teeth. As if that were enough to fuel Garrett, he jumps to his feet- fighting mad, and ready to go again. He wipes the blood from his nose, and sniffles deeply.

"Let's go," he eggs him on, curling his fingers back at himself repeatedly.

"You're really asking for it, aren't ya?" Jenson questions him before starting toward Garrett again.

"Fuck you," Garrett spits at him. Jenson shakes his head, ready to pick the fight once again. I turn to look behind me the second I hear hurried footsteps approaching me. All of a sudden, the figure lets out a deep battle cry.

Bram's Point of View:

"Simon, please stop!" I called out to him, keeping up so I didn't lose him. He stops abruptly and turns to face me. I'm coming in a little too hot, and nearly skid to a stop in front of him.

"I have nothing to say to you!" he says angrily, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Don't be like this, please? I can't even begin to figure out what the hell just happened back there, but all I know is that you know it's me now…and nothing can change that," I explained. I watched Simon carefully, trying to get a grasp on his feelings.

"Bram…I thought that when I found out who Blue was that I'd be excited, and willing to express every ounce of my love with him, but right now I'm just unbelievably angry. I'm feeling things that I haven't felt since that day at the carnival-when you left me all alone on that fucking ferris wheel. You of all people- you, the quiet kid from my lunch table that basically sat across from me my whole life, couldn't tell me he was my true love. Do you get why I'm angry, Bram? If this were anyone else- if you weren't Blue, maybe I wouldn't be so mad. You were so close to me, and you couldn't even tell me how you were feeling," his breathing shuttered. His words tugged on my heart like a noose, suffocating it.

"Yeah, so maybe I didn't want it to be you for a good reason. I didn't want to believe that someone like you could be such a coward!" he vented, running tracks into the cement walkway.

His eyes grew wide with concern, and soft tears stained his cheeks.

"Simon…I'm more sorry to you than I have ever been. I sent you an email back and I explain-"

"I got your email, Bram. Okay? I know what you said, and how you feel. You still love me- well okay…but how am I supposed to believe you when I can't even believe my friends? They just lied to me, and basically you've been lying to me for what feels like a life time!" he choked on the words.

"I know, and I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say, Simon, I told you my story and how I feel. I understand if you're upset because of how it happened, but I can't help that your ex-boyfriend is the biggest grade-A asshole I've ever met," I sighed, walking closer to him. "I get if you need time to wrap your head around everything, and I'm here for you when you decided what you want. It feels so good to know that you finally know it's me; and yes I'm a coward for not saying anything sooner, I'll admit that," I shrugged my hands up, accepting the mistakes I've made.

"You don't deserve to be called a coward…I didn't mean that," his voice was small. He wouldn't look at me as he spoke, and ran his foot across the concrete making a solid scraping sound. I couldn't help but smile at his innocence, and sincerity. I took the chance to step closer to him, and picked his chin up so he was looking at me.

"You needed to hear the truth, and I couldn't even give that to you because of fears that controlled me when they shouldn't have…that makes me a coward. I shouldn't have cared what people thought about me. I should have been there for you from the start. For that, I'm so deeply sorry, and I plan to spend all of eternity making it up to you if you'd let me. I love you Simon, and I-" I spoke, resting my hand on his cheek. When he placed his hand over mine, I couldn't think properly. He removed my hand from his cheek, and replaced the scared feeling with a disappointed one. He stared down at our hands for what felt like forever before speaking.

"Bram…I need a little bit of time. I know that's asking for a lot considering what we've been thought these last ten years, but I don't want to make any mistakes going forward…please understand?" He looked up into my eyes. I took a deep breath and relaxed a moment. Time…we have plenty of that- but I can't imagine spending one more second without Simon in my life. I want to hold him close to me, and I want to finally call him mine. If more time is what he needs- then he shall have more time. I'll wait as long as I have to for him.

"O-okay. I understand, and I'll give you as much time as you need," I agreed. "But Simon…I'm not going to let you go again, you're worth too much to me to even think about losing. If time is what you need, then I'll wait forever."

He's quiet, and his brow scrunches as he thinks about my words. If I could only hear what he's thinking- know what he's feelings. He's giving me a funny look that I can only assume to be confusion. Then something clicks and his whole body relaxes.

"Si-" I start.

"Ah, fuck it," he mumbles, taking a step toward me. My heart is pounding in my chest as he reaches out and wraps his arms around my neck. He presses his lips against mine, and I'm in shock. Is this really happening? Am I kissing Simon Spier? Jacques- I'm kissing Jacques. My Jacques. He pulls away and our eyes meet. As much as I want to look at him, I also don't want to stop kissing him. We go back to kissing again and it's better than I ever imagined. I further the kiss, wrapping my arms around his back- pulling him flush against my body. I want to feel him against me and when I do- it's almost too much. I'm getting carried away and as if Simon can tell he breaks the kiss at the right moment. He's breathing heavily, and I'm trying to catch my own breath.

"That was…" I'm at a loss for words. I don't know what I was going to say, but it wasn't going to be as smooth as that kiss. I close my eyes and drink him in. I place my forehead against his, and sighed.

"I know," he mutters. I could feel his smile forming.

"Yeah," I sigh, melting into him- I go for it, "I love you, Simon."

He's quiet, but then his voice cracks, "I…I love you too, Blue." The way he uses Blue instead of my name sends a shiver down my spine. His lips are on mine, and I smile through our kiss. This feels right- so right. I turn my head, brushing my nose across his, opening my mouth to allow him in. I steady him with one hand on his hip, while the other rests to the side of his face. My thumb strokes his moving jaw line, and soon his hand is hanging loosely on my forearm.

"Mm, Simon…I think before we get carried away…we should probably talk about… what we're doing," I say between kisses. Simon nods, continuing to peck at my lips. I continue pecking back, just melting back into a full on make out.

"Sorry, no- no you're right," Simon snaps back, and places a hand over his rosy, kissable lips. He glances up at me, and can hardly hide his smile behind his fingers. I bust out into a nervous giggle, trying to compose myself in front of him.

"…That just happened," Simon takes a breath and slaps a hand to the back of his neck. I laughed again, trying to wrap my head around it.

"It did…didn't it," I say back.

"It did."

"It did," I nod. He smiles, and I extend my hand to him. He links his fingers with mine and something about his touch is electrifying. His hands are warm, and clammy like mine, but they are smaller and seem to fit like a puzzle piece- the missing one I've been trying to find for ten years.

"Come on," I say, tugging him along. He follows like a lost child, and we take a seat on the curb outside of the venue.

"I'm really sorry this happened again," I say, blowing out another breath that puffs out my cheeks.

"Yeah, you would think the second time would be easier," Simon adds, trying to stifle his subtle laugh.

"Yeah, right," I scoff, looking up at the stars in the sky. He joins me in the silent stargazing, and I move from the sky to his face. I watch him carefully, thinking about how cute he is at any given moment.

"Are you disappointed it's me? I know you said you didn't want it to be me, but-"

"Bram," he cut me off, "I may not have initially thought it was you, but that doesn't mean I'm disappointed. I'm not the best at wording things, and I think what I said came off differently than I intended it to...If Blue were anyone else, then yeah, it would have been the same thing where our connection was real- like ours is right now," Simon explained looking as though he wanted to continue, but the words were getting stuck in his head. God he is so adorable. He tries to come up with a better way to say it, but I can see all over his face that it's not happening.

"But Bram…you being Blue is probably singlehandedly the best damn thing to ever happen to me, and I couldn't be any luckier," he finished, looking at me with pure joy in his eyes. I lean into him, and gently kiss him.

"You are one in a million, Simon…one in a million," I repeat, trying not to sound weird when I say it.

"I feel like I'm back in high school, and we're at the carnival again. Like this is the way it should have happened," Simon says, with our faces inches apart. He puts his hand on my neck and pulls me in for another kiss. We part, and are equally as giddy again.

"It wasn't perfect, but I promise everything from here on out is going to be. I'll make sure of it," I confirm with a tight nod.

"Oh, so you're initiating whatever this is?" Simon raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh…right," I blush, trying not to come off as controlling as I can be sometimes. Simon places his hand onto my leg, and gives me a knowing look.

"What would you like this to be?"

"I'd like for this to be the start of forever, but-"

"Wow- is this what I've been missing all along? Smooth ass, Bram Greenfeld with the deep one liners?" Simon scoffed, placing a hand to his chest. I erupt into a full belly laugh, throwing my head back.

"I swear, Simon. I don't know what happens when I'm around you, but I used to be a clam," I admit, like it's a secret when really the whole world knows how shy I am.

"You don't have to tell me that, I already know- or knew I guess. You're like a completely different person than I remember in high school," he admits. His words scare me a little. Does he like the new me? I don't think I've changed, but maybe I have… "I feel like I know you- but then I don't, all at the same time," Simon says, with his knees bent. He's resting his arms across them, while his chin rests atop his arms. I sit with my legs out stretched, and my arms behind me as supports. The concrete is uncomfortably cutting into my palms, but I don't move them.

"I feel the same way," I laugh.

"So now what?" Simon asks, looking back at me. I sit up, and thread my hands between my thighs.

"I don't know…"

"Yeah me either," Simon says, glancing away from me.

"I do know one thing," I add. He turns back to me and waits. "I want to know you- everything about you- all at the same time."

"Me too…" he bites the lower corner of his lip and his ears jerk upward as his smile widens.

"Make up for lost time then?" I suggest, with a smile. Simon smiles back and under the moonlight, it's hard to tell if he's actually blushing- but I know he is.

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"By asking tons of personal questions," I joke, but I sound serious.

"Okay, you go first," Simon smirks, bumping his shoulder into mine.

"Hmm, okay," I start to think, but my mind goes blank. It's not that I can't think of things I want to know about Simon because I want to know everything there is to know about him. I want to know the small things like his morning routine, and his quirks that I know I'll find adorable. I want to know if he sleeps on the right or left and if he prefers things in a certain way. I want to discover the treasure that is Simon Spier.

"Can't think of anything?" he asks, staring at me, but not directly at my eyes. He is looking over my face, probably drinking me in the same way I was drinking him in earlier.

"Oh, I can think of plenty- but right now all I can think about is how much I want to take you on a date," I say. I didn't want that to sound so direct, but it was too late- it's on the table.

"I think I'd like that a lot," Simon smiles, leaning towards me again. I slowly lean in to meet him again, but out of nowhere there is someone running behind us at full speed. Simon and I look over our shoulders and Martin is running towards us.

"Simon, I'm really sorry and you deserve the whole story- but it's going to have to wait!" he speeds past us, and across the parking lot. He makes a sharp turn and we can hear him hollering at the top of his lungs.

I look to Simon, who is staring off in disbelief. I have a similar confused expression pasted over my face, but then it fades into a content smile. I have a similar hatred for Martin Addison, but even he can't ruin how perfect my life has just become.

Leah's Point of View:

"Martin?!" I holler, as he gets closer. He runs past me, and just as Jenson is about to lay into Garrett once more, Martin throws himself at Jenson knocking him off-kilter.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jenson yells from the ground, nearly wrestling with Martin. I can't help but stand back and watch as Martin wails on Jenson.

"I was trying to do a nice thing! I was trying to make amends and you had to ruin it!" Martin bellowed, slapping the shit out Jenson.

"Martin! Martin!" Garrett called to him, trying to pull him back. Martin threw his arm back, pushing Garrett away.

"Fuck you Jenson! Fuck you for fucking Simon, and fucking up this fucking plan- you fucking, fuck!" Martin cursed, throwing slap over punch at Jenson's body. I have to admit it was a little sad to watch his attempt at beating someone up, but all I could do was stand with my hand planted over my mouth. I'm in complete shock that Martin Addison is actually beating the shit out of Jenson. When Garrett managed to pull Martin back, Jenson slithered away. He struggled to get to his feet, but once he got there he began running off. He turned back momentarily and scowled at us.

"You're all a bunch of freaking weirdo's, you know that?" Jenson screamed, running off towards his car while holding his nose.

"Keep running!" Martin throws his body forward, yelling into the distance. He calms himself, and Garrett and I look to each other. Without hesitation Martin turns to us, runs a hand through his hair and tries to catch his breath.

"Hey," it comes out high pitched, and strained. "I just did a thing," he nods.

"I'd say," Garrett nods, unable to close his mouth.

"You alright there, Martin?" I asked, unable to stop my eye from squinting at him. It hurts my soul to ask if Martin Addison is okay, but what he just did was insane.

"Yeah," he squeals. "I'm probably going to pass out now," he nods. His eyes roll into the back of his head before falling forward. Garrett and I catch him, lurching us forward with our faces inches apart. We stare at each other a moment before I blush and pull away, dropping Martin at my feet. Garrett stands and rubs the back of his neck. We avoid direct eye contact, and I'm biting my lip.

"So… that was something…" Garrett says.

"Yeah… definitely something," I nod. "You were really great back there," I speak up, rubbing my arm nervously.

"Really?" he perks up, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, you really tried to beat the shit out of Jenson, it was great," I assure him.

"Well, as much as it pains me to say this- Martin was the real hero of the night," Garrett gulps the words down like it's extra thick molasses.

"Yeah, but you took the initiative. You were gonna win, I could feel it," I said, not realizing we were getting closer. Garrett stepped over Martin to get to me, and stood before me like a tower. My eyes traveled his body, until I was directly looking into his deep green eyes.

"Burke-" and on that note, Garrett leans in and grabs me by the shoulders. My lips are against his in seconds, and we're making out like Noah and Allie in that scene from the Notebook. His hands are all over me, messing with my hair- pressing my face firmly against him. He's hungrily kissing me, and then I realize what I'm doing. I push against his chest and step back from him. I run my right hand through my hair, and place the left over my mouth. I'm trying to take it in, and I can't get myself to look at him. My face is hot, and flushed. 

"I…I'm sorry," I say.

"Why? That was freaking awesome!" he chimes. When I get myself to peak over at him, I half expect him to be floating on a cloud. Honestly, it wasn't far from it. I think I gave him wings. Great, now I'm a fucking can of Red Bull.

"We can't do that again- not ever," I point at him.

"Hey, I got to kiss you. I think I can die peacefully now," he smiles. There was something so sweet about those words, but I couldn't pull my teenage mind out of my ass long enough to keep from saying 'yuck- _Garrett_ '.

"Let's just get him somewhere where cars aren't going to run over him- purposely," I say. Garrett snorts, and attempts to help me move Martin onto a bench by the front door. This has definitely been an interesting night for sure. Unfortunately we leave Martin on the bench, and head back into the hall. We find Nick and Abby sitting at the table with coffee and some desserts. Of course these two dweebs would have missed something as epic as Martin Addison coming into his own and beating the shit out of Jenson, in order to get cake.

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Abby asks, shoveling a fork full of vanilla cake into her mouth.

"Watching _Martin_ take out _Jenson_ ," Garrett explained. Nick's head spun around the like exorcist with his mouth agape.

"Martin did _what_?"

"So that's where he went?" Abby added.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, well Nick threw seltzer on him to wake him up. When he came to, he jumped up and ran for the door. We thought he was just running away," Abby explained with a gentle shrug.

"That's why he was all wet," Garrett thought out loud, quietly speaking to himself.

"Are we just ignoring what Garrett just said about Martin?" Nick shrugged his hands out, waiting for us to talk.

I rolled my eyes at Garrett's latest comment, and perked up when I saw Bram walking in.

"Bram!" Garrett called out, rushing over to him. He looked somewhat relieved to see Garrett, but when he glanced over at me he seemed disappointed. I casually make my way over to the boys and stood beside Garrett. Bram looks at me and offers up a small smile.

"Bram…I'm really sorry about everything. I feel like it was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault, Leah. It's okay,"

"Did you catch up to Simon?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah, I did. We got to talking, and right now we're going to take things slow, and see where it goes," he shrugged.

"Is he mad at me?" I asked. Nice, Leah- way to make it about _you_. Brams' smile fades, but it doesn't disappear.

"I don't think he's mad, but he did mention something about needing to talk to you, but he doesn't think he's ready to do that yet," he admitted.

"Oh, okay," I nod. I try to hide how much those words hurt, but even Abby can see it bothers me.

"Leah, he's going to get over it. Don't worry," Abby offers up her words of encouragement. It doesn't stop the knot in my throat from forming, or even the tears that threaten to fall.

"I'll talk to him, it will all be okay," Bram says, reaching out to touch my arm. I nod silently, fighting back the emotions. I don't think I can live with myself knowing Simon's upset with me. We're Simon and Leah-we're perfect.

"Alright, well I'm heading out. Nick, give me a call sometime next week about wanting to see some houses. I'll work something out for you guys," Bram says, looking to Nick. Nick gives him the thumbs up, and returns to his cake.

Bram pats Garrett on the arm before turning to me.

"Leah, walk me out," he says. I furrow my brows, and follow after him.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I want to thank you," he says.

" _Thank me_?" I question. "Thank me for what? I basically ruined everything!"

"You didn't ruin anything, Leah. You helped me. Without you, I don't think I would have been able to actually go through with it. You telling me about the email- basically saved my ass. Without you- this wouldn't be. Simon has you to thank for that. After you give him a little bit of time to cool off about everything, I'm sure he's going to see that." He explained, looking on at me sympathetically. I couldn't help the tears that began to fall.

"Ugh, Greenfeld- I don't cry in front of people!" I groaned, pulling him into a hug.

"You do now," he laughed, holding me back.

"You better marry Simon, or I swear," I threatened. Bram chuckled, and shook his head at me.

"Baby steps, Leah, baby steps," he repeated. "I'll see you soon," he said, walking away with a simple wave.

"Hey, wait- where are you going?" I called out to him.

"Waffle House- with Simon," his smile said it all as he pushed the door open with his back and disappeared into the darkness.

My heart was physically aching from the cuteness that was Bram Greenfeld- a very much in love Bram Greenfeld. I think I finally see what Simon sees.

"Ah, young love," Garrett mused, draping his arm around my shoulder. He laid half of his body weight onto me, pushing me into a hunched position. He stared past the door longingly. "Doesn't that make you want to find your own love story?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest," I smirked, poking his stomach with my elbow. I walked away from him and back into the reception hall.

"Oh come on!" he called after me. A smile formed across my lips, but he'll never know it was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like a good place to end it, but I won't. Chapter 10 will be the last I'm assuming unless something else happens, which I doubt highly. So I hope you enjoyed, and please let me know what you thought of part 2... DISCLAIMER: I'm not a Martin Supporter because well, F- Martin, but he deserved (I use this term loosely, related to him) his moment in this story. Go easy on the choice to make him the one. Thanks guys!


	10. And So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Enjoy the last chapter of this Reunion Fic! I'm so happy for all the support and encouragement you guys gave me on this one. I couldn't thank you any more. The Sequel's first chapter should be up in no time, so keep an eye out for that. Let me know what you thought about this story, and maybe even leave me some helpful tips for the next one! Thanks guys, enjoy!
> 
> I will probably be making this into a series, so once the first chapter is up for the sequel, I shall make the series title.

Simon vs. The Reunion

Chapter 10- Final

"More dear?" the waitress asked me. I looked at my mug that was half full of coffee and nodded.

"Yes, please," I say, watching her practically dump the whole pot.

"You, hon?" she says to Bram. Bram shakes his head, tight lipped. Ugh, he's so cute. She leaves us alone again, and I can't help but smile at him. This is crazy! Like amazing crazy. I'm sitting across from Bram- now knowing things about him I didn't think I'd ever know.

"So, I guess I already know that little fetus is a boy," I laugh, thinking back to the many Facebook pictures I've seen. He laughs back with me. He nods as he pulls out his phone. He swipes through it a while until he turns it around to me with the biggest smile. It's a picture of him and his brother holding hands on a beach, probably somewhere close to where his dad lives. They look a lot alike aside from the skin color. Bram's milk chocolate skin tone comes from his mother's umber skin, and his fathers' pale skin. Given that his step mom is just about as colorless as me, his brother is very much white.

"He's going to be ten in June, and I almost can't believe it," he says.

"Oh my god, yeah! She did have him right before we graduated, didn't she?" I respond, vaguely remembering the time line.

"Yeah, I think I almost missed graduation because of it," he smiles, looking back at the photo. "Caleb is worth it all…I didn't think I'd love him this much, but-" he takes a deep breath, holding it for a moment. He's lightly blushing, and my heart tightens. The way he talks about his family makes me feel all types of fuzzy inside. I thought I was the only one who loved my family enough to get choked up like that. When he exhales, he closes his phone and puts it in his pocket.

"Anyway," he says, "how is your family doing?"

"Good. My parents wish I would visit more, and my sister is basically on her way to being an iron chef. My dog on the other hand…well, he's getting up there in age," I shy away, feeling sad all of a sudden. Bram's over here beaming about his family, and I can't stop thinking about how I have to leave mine tomorrow… and him.

"Yeah, my mom has similar remarks. She knows how much I love it here, but it was hard living here after school," he explains.

"Why?" I ask.

"You really want to know?" he asks, raising an eyebrow in question. He looked reluctant to tell me, so I left the choice up to him. "I was afraid of running into you…" he seemed to trail off.

"Wow..." I start laughing out of nowhere. "I moved away because of you too," I admit. "Even though I had no idea it was you,per say- I did try to move away from what happened."

"I'm sorry Simon," he frowns with his eyes down. He picks at his fingers, and I lean forward to place my hands over his. His eyes trail up to mine, and he's still.

"I couldn't be any happier than I am right now- you know this," I say. He doesn't respond, but rather looks around at the empty tables around us. There are a few people seated at the counter, but they aren't looking at us. We're in public, and I'm holding his hands. Part of me wants to pull away, but then another part wants him to know how 'OK' I am with this.

"I'm happy too, Simon, but I keep feeling bad about everything. It's going to take a little while, but it will get better," he explains. I nod, and sit back. I plop my hands into my lap and now I'm frowning- but I don't mean to.

"With me being a little ways away…when did you want to go on our date?" I ask after a minute of us sulking. He bats his long eyelashes softly, visibly contemplating.

"Would you count this?" he asks, looking around the Waffle House.

" _Would you?_ " it comes out a little more condescending than I would have liked, but I ask it.

His eyebrows are raised and he bites his lip, "No," he chuckles.

"Alright then," I nod with a laugh, shrugging my hands up. They flop back into my lap again, and I feel overwhelmed.

"So…I guess we'll have to set a date to _have_ our date." Bram says. It's a funny way of phrasing it, but I hold back from laughing.

"I guess so," I say, and watch as he whips out his phone again.

"Should we have it here?" he asks, looking at his phone.

My voice cracks as I begin to speak, "At the Waffle House?" I furrow my brow at him. His eyes flick up at me and he looks annoyed. I tense, but relax as soon as his smile widens and he starts laughing at me.

"No, Simon- not _here_ ," he pokes the table hard. "Here," he expressively wags his hands around.

"Oh, like Shady Creek?"

"Yes," he rolls his eyes, but it seems playful. I blush at my stupidity, and glance away.

" _Oh_ ," I nearly mouth.

"Si, you're adorable."

As if his words were a magnet, my head snaps back in his direction. I can't look away from him. I want to hear him say it again, knowing he means it. Not in a Leah way- but in a Bram way. When Leah calls me adorable, it's because I've said something stupid, or I'm being weird. When Bram calls me adorable, it's special because he's being flirty and cute. Something I'm lacking at the moment.

"So?" he speaks up again.

"Oh, right. Yeah, when were you thinking?"

"Are you able to drive up next week?"

"Hmm…I'm pretty booked with clients. It'd have to be on the weekend," I shrug, leaning my chest into the table.

"Hmm," he hums, biting the tip of his thumb. He's locked on his phone, trying to figure out how to tell me it's over and we're never going to see each other again.

"How about the Sunday after next?" he offers up, giving himself a second to study me.

"I have to wait two weeks to see you again?" I groan, sitting back. I stretch my arms out onto the table and lay my hands flat. "Are you available this coming Saturday?" I ask.

"I might be able to move my showings to the morning hours," he says, with a smile.

"Okay, good. Do that," I say, feeling excited. My stomach is all a flutter, and I have all this energy that I have no idea what to do with.

"Okay," he smiles. He looks back at his phone and after a minute he's frowning.

"No-no, frowning is bad," I sigh.

"I'm sorry, Simon. I forgot this was the week I'm showing back to back. I'm trying to hit my quota before the end of the month…If only I knew I'd get this far with you, then I would have tried for that weeks ago," he said, basically cursing himself out. My cheeks were burning with the thought of him thinking this was even a possibility weeks ago. Oh god, Simon- pull yourself together.

"Alright…how about this then- you just owe me-"

"Simon, I've owed you this date for ten years- we're going on this date and _soon_ ," he presses, locking eyes with me. "Even if it has to be three weeks from now- we're going."

"Okay," I nod, knowing I was probably as red as a lobster.

 

Bram and I walk out to his car, and get in. He turns the key and the car comes to a rumbling start.

"When did you get rid of the civic?" I ask.

"Right after college. It broke down one-too-many times, so as a graduation gift my dad went half with me on a new car. It's nice, but one day I'll get something nicer," he says, massaging the leather of the steering wheel.

"I like it, it's very _you_ ," I say, looking around it. We drove here in it, but I was too flustered to take it all in.

"It's very _me_?" he laughed.

"Mhmm," I answer. He doesn't know what to say, so he just shakes his head with a smile and pulls out of the parking lot. We arrive back at the fire hall, and he stops out front.

"Hold up, is that Martin?" I ask, peering out the window. He's sprawled out on a bench with his mouth hanging open.

"He looks dead," Bram grimaces. I look from him to Martin, and shrug.

"Yeah…he kind of does."

It's quiet as we observe him, then we both shrug and Bram parks beside my car. He shuts it off, but leaves the keys in the ignition. We're silent again, and it's awkward, but I don't mind it cause I'm content being beside him. There is plenty we still need to work out and talk about, but right now this is nice. I don't want it to end.

"So," he speaks up.

"So," I say back. We erupt into nervous giggles, and refrain from looking at each other.

"I don't know why it's so hard to talk to you, but so easy at the same time," he explains.

"I know…I feel the same way," I admit. We couldn't stop talking at the Waffle House, but sometimes we end up in these weird awkward silences. I don't know if it's because we're still feeling each other out, or if it's because there is hidden tension between us…the good kind of tension…

I find myself studying Bram- making a mental note of sorts so I don't forget what he looks like in person. The next three weeks is going to feel like a lifetime. I want to grab his face between my hands and kiss it. I want to kiss him forever, and never stop. After a while he'd get annoyed with me, but I wouldn't care. He is persistently either licking his lips, rolling them together, or letting his mouth hang open slightly.

"Simon…" I shiver at the way he says my name.

"Yeah?"

"I know this is a lot at first, and it honestly hasn't hit me yet that we're actually doing this, so if taking it slow works for you- it works for me."

"Have you been thinking about how to say that the whole time?" I ask. Not because I'm nosy, but because I want to know how he sees this.

"Yes, actually," his voice trails off as if saying it embarrasses him.

"I'm fine with taking things slow, Bram…but if you're also referring to the 'I love you' thing…well- I do still have the strongest possible feelings for you as Blue. It's just… you're the same person if anything, only older and even better," I say, batting my lashes anxiously. His smile is small, and it fades quickly.

"I really don't want to screw this up," he worriedly furrows his brows.

"You're not going to. I'm all in if you are," I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm all in," he nods, reaching across the center console to lay his hand over mine. I turn my palm up, and his hand engulfs mine as we lace our fingers together. We lean in at the same time, surprising one another before proceeding with a tender kiss. It develops into something much more in a matter of seconds. His hands are holding closely to my face, as his thumbs caress my jaw line. I tug him closer to me by slipping my hands down to his waist. Soft moans escape his lips as we kiss, and I can't help but smile. I let a moan slip past my own lips, but it mortifies me. I can only imagine what's running through his head. To me, his moans are sweet and sensual. My moans- let's just say they remind me of a cow- can't I be cute for at least a millisecond?

Bram pulls away, nearly gasping for air. My lips feel dry and over worked, but I could do this all night with him.

"If I don't go right now, I don't think I'll be able to leave you," he whispers, resting his head back against the seat. He closes his eyes, but his hand finds mine and seems to grip onto it. He smiles, and flops his head to the side to catch my eye.

"Three weeks," he says.

"Three weeks." I lean my shoulder into his car seat. My head rests against it, and my eyes are locked on his. We're both smiling at each other, holding hands- wishing the night doesn't have to end. Truthfully it doesn't, but I'm pretty sure I know where it would lead if we didn't end it here. We're not ready for that, and _the like_ …

We share one more kiss, and I take in everything I can of him. His smell, his smile when we pulls away from our kiss, and the gentle way he speaks as he tells me, "I'll see you soon."

"Soon," I murmur to myself. I get out of the car, and wave to him before shutting the door. His engine revs, and my heart jumps inside my chest. Three weeks is going to go by so freaking slow –it's not even funny.

 

I get home to my parents house around twelve, and they are already in bed. Nora on the other hand is sitting on the couch watching television. I walk in and flop down beside her. Of course she's watching food network, and it's one of those challenge shows.

"I'd take these guys down in seconds," she smirks. She shakes her head at the TV, and then turns to me.

"How did it go?" she asks. Without warning she shoots up in her spot and turns to me. Her excitement is through the roof and for a moment I can tell we're related. "Oh my god! You were supposed to meet Blue, how'd it go? Did he show!?" she pressed, shoving my arm aggressively.

"Nora…it was a total shit show," I start and she frowns. I glance up at her and my smile widens. "But he showed," I added. She squeals and bounces beside me.

"Oh my god, yes! Who is he? Did you guys talk? DID YOU KISS!?" she freaks, animatedly punching my arm.

"Calm down! Yes, we kissed," I say, which causes her to squeal again and continue with the punching. I shove her off, and laugh. "Stop it! And he turned out to be my friend Bram from high school."

"Your _friend_? You mean to tell me you knew him the whole time?!" she exclaims.

"Yes, Nora. It's a long story, and I got most of it…he wasn't ready to be out and he couldn't get himself to tell me cause he figured I was mad at Blue. He wasn't wrong, but I got over it in time," I shrug.

"Simon, I'm so happy he came forward. You needed this," she smiles, taking my hand into hers.

"Thanks, Nora…yeah I think I did too," I agree.

"So do you have plans to see each other again?" she asks.

"Yeah, in three weeks," I whine, resting my head back against the couch.

"Three weeks? Why so long?"

"Busy schedules."

"Well that sucks, but are you at least going to text or something?"

"Yeah I have his number now, and we plan to talk a lot," I say. Nora listens as I ramble on and on about Bram. She wanted to hear all about him, so that's what she's getting.

The doorbell rings, and Nora jumps up to answer it.

"Oh, hey. Come on in," Nora says upon opening the door. She comes back in and Leah trails in behind her. When I see her I perk up, and straighten my back.

"Leah," I say. I'm not particularly happy to see her, but I feel some comfort knowing she showed up after everything.

"Si, I was going to give you space, but I can't do that knowing you're leaving tomorrow. Can we talk?" she asks, wringing her hands apprehensively. Nora gives me a look and mouths 'fill me in later'. She turns off the TV, collects her things and leaves us be.

"Goodnight, Lee," she says before disappearing into the hall. Leah waves to her, and then turns back to me on the couch. I move over and pat the cushion next to me. She cautiously takes a seat, and inhales through her mouth.

"I can't believe you lied to me," I finally speak up. Her shoulders drop, and the deep breath escapes her.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. Si, you know that if I have to lie to you it's important. I would never keep anything from you, and I'm sorry I did with this. If I had told you right away maybe the whole thing with Jenson could have been over before it started. I know what I did was wrong, but Bram asked me to keep quiet. This was his thing, and I-"

"Leah, it's okay," I quiet her. "If you told me you knew, without giving him away, I maybe would have been less upset with you," I said.

" _What_? Simon, I'm sure that would have been way worse!" she exclaims. I think about it a moment and sigh.

"Okay, yeah maybe."

"Not maybe- _yes_. If you knew that I knew- you'd press me for the answer."

"This is true," I shrug my hands up in defeat.

"And you know I would cave," she laughs.

"Also true," I tease, leaning into her. We sit in silence again, and I almost say something when she leans her head against my shoulder, but I don't. I take the time to appreciate being in the same room as her, and listen to her breathing.

"I know this didn't happen the way you would have liked, and I'm partially to blame for that, but I'm happy you and Bram found each other."

"Thanks…it's kind of surreal actually," I chuckle, thinking about the night I've had.

"So are you guys dating?" she picks her head up and runs her eyes over my face.

"We're taking things slow, but I'm sure with everything considered we'll be dating in no time," I blush, feeling the knots twisting in my stomach. Thinking of Bram was enough to send me over the edge.

"Oh, Simon, I'm so happy for you," she chimes, holding onto my arm. She cuddles up to me and sighs happily. "So are we okay?" she asks.

"Of course we're okay, but don't you dare lie to me ever again!" I warn her. She nods, and grips tighter to my arm.

"I promise, scouts honor!" she says, throwing up her hand and separating her fingers in two's.

"Leah…that's the star trek sign," I laugh. She shrugs and I can feel her giggling against my arm.

"Whatever, just take it," she shakes her head. I roll my eyes at her, and relax into her. "Oh! I almost forgot- Martin," she sits up and grabs my arm with her hands.

" _Martin_?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Martin beat the crap out of Jenson tonight," she exclaimed with wide eyes.

" _What_?" I reposition myself to face her better. "But he helped Jenson with the whole thing, didn't you listen?"

"I know, but when he finally woke up, I sat him down and Garrett and I grilled him for answers."

"Oh, yeah…why was he passed out on the bench outside?" I cocked my head at her.

"I think he has low blood sugar or something," she waived it off, and went back to explaining. "Anyway, apparently- and I apologize _again_ \- he got roped into helping Jenson plan a proposal for you because… I sent Jenson over to Martin," she hesitated, gritting her teeth. I took a breath, but pushed away my comments. "I claimed you were good friends with him, and that if he was looking for someone to talk to- to talk with Martin." She closed her eyes, and grimaced. "That was when Jenson asked him for help…Martin style."

"That explains a lot actually," I reply.

"Yeah…but then- Martin explained that he found out who Blue was because he overheard Bram talking to Garrett about it at the picnic. Long story short, he accidently revealed it to Jenson, who then used it against Martin as a way to keep you away from Bram all weekend. So basically I knew, Martin knew, and Jenson also knew…while all having different motives. Martin actually had every intension of helping you find out Bram was Blue, but Jenson kind of ruined that. Jenson told Martin some fucked up story about how you guys were fine after the carnival, as a way to get his help for the whole reveal," Leah took a breath, and started up again.

"Basically Martin was trying to help because he thought you were over Blue and in-turn was helping in making you- what he thought to be- happy. So, Martin tried to redeem himself for messing up the first time, but in the end royally fucked up again- only to beat the living shit out of Jenson for you," she ended, taking a deep breath.

"Wow." I was speechless, and couldn't even believe what Leah was telling me. "I mean…I guess I'm glad Jenson got the shit kicked out of him, but _Martin_ really did that?" I questioned.

"Yeah- I was there, he wasn't making it up. Garrett and I originally went after Jenson, and I was sure Garrett would have won, but then Martin just jumped him flying squirrel style." She shrugged her hands up, just as amazed as I was.

"Damn…okay," I nodded, looking at my hands.

"I know, I couldn't believe it," her eyes were wide as she zoned out.

"I still can't," I snorted.

"I-Me either," she shook her head.

We joked about it for a while, and when I got the mental image of Martin jumping at Jenson like a flying squirrel, I couldn't stop myself. Physical tears were streaming down my cheeks, and my stomach was twisted into a knot from laughing so hard. Eventually the novelty of it wore off, and we fell silent.

"Leah…I'm thinking of moving back," I admitted.

"Really?" she smiled, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah, I want to be closer to my family and you."

"And _Bram_ ," she sang his name in a teasing manner. My cheeks flared up making me want to turn away from her.

"Sure, him too," I say shyly. It was the truth. I'd love to be closer to home in order to see where this goes. I'm closer to him from here, and if I move back that means I don't have to wait three weeks for future dates.

"I'm so glad you can finally stop obsessing about Blue," she expressed, melting into me.

"Oh, it's going to be worse now. All you're going to hear is me talk about him," I laugh.

"Did you kiss him?" she asks.

"I did," I say and again my fair complexion fails me. My cheeks are a burning red, and I can feel dense heat flowing off my body.

"Aw, Si- that's so cute!"

"Yeah, I know," I bite my lip, thinking about the impression he left of me. I'd give anything to make out with him right now. If I could just rewind time and do it all over again I would. Leah stayed until three in the morning, and we said our goodbyes. I wouldn't be seeing her tomorrow, so tonight was really our last time till the next time I see her. I wasn't happy about having to leave my family, but life is calling me back home. I certainly had one hell of a weekend, and even though I'd ask for a few things to go differently, I wouldn't want to change it for the world.

"So you'll be home in a few weeks?" Mom asked, watching as my dad and I threw bags into my trunk.

"Yeah, and I'll be sure to call you when I get home," I say, giving her a hug. She hugs me back, but holds on for much longer than I expected.

"I love you," she whispers before letting go.

"I love you too, mom. Dad," I nod, hugging him too. He pats my back, and pulls away. He places his hands on my shoulders and smiles.

"Drive safe kiddo, give us a call when you get there," he says, fighting back tears.

"I will," I say. I close the trunk after shoving my duffle into it and I take a deep breath. I look around the front yard, and it feels like I'm stalling. It's not even six thirty- but a part of me feels like Bram could show up unannounced. I think it's really just me wishing that, and I know he said he'd see me soon, but soon would have been better if it were today.

I turn my music on, and drive with the windows down. I stop at the Dancing Goats to grab an ice coffee and start my drive home. It's ten before I'm even parked in my spot. I start dragging my bags up the stairs and when I'm finally at the door I drop my stuff and unlock it. I push the door open and begin kicking my stuff inside. I close the door behind me and throw my keys into the dish on the hall table. I look around and it's eerily quiet.

Right off the bat I notice a few things missing like Jenson's stereo in the living room corner, and the painting on the wall in the kitchen. He took the nightstand in our bedroom, which held all my crap, so now that's lying on the floor beside the bed. He purposely threw my dirty clothes on the floor to take the hamper, and I no longer have a kitchen table. Oh- and the coffee pot… he took _my_ coffee pot. I don't mind the things that were originally his, but _my_ coffee pot- really?

I sigh deeply, feeling utterly defeated. I'm okay with living alone, and I thought I'd feel okay being here by myself, but I kind of miss the company. Not his company of course, but just having someone here to come home to, knowing I can decompress with them by my side. It's making me miss Bram even more. I'm bitter that we're separated by weeks, but I'll be looking forward to it. I walk into the kitchen and start taking inventory on the food he swiped. I guess I'll be making a grocery trip sooner than I wanted to.

I begin unpacking my clothes and start some laundry. I turn on the TV to drown out the silence and get into my zone. I slip into some comfortable sweatpants, and a t-shirt before settling onto the couch. My phone buzzes in my pocket, and I retrieve it to see Bram's name. My heart skips a beat, and I chew on my bottom lip.

_'Hey you,_ ' he sends me with a winking emoji.

_'Hey to you too,_ ' I answer, with a smiley face.

_'How was your drive?'_ he asks.

_'Good, I didn't hit traffic, so that's a plus.'_

_'I'd say.'_

_'Yeah, how was your morning?'_ I ask back.

_'Pretty good, I actually spent most of it driving around.'_

_'Oh? I thought you said you weren't leaving until Tuesday?'_

_'Yeah that's what I thought too, but then I realized something...'_

I read to myself, I was about to start typing a response when there was a knock at my door. I slipped my phone into my sweatpants pocket and jogged over to answer it. I pulled it open and stared in disbelief.

"I can't wait three weeks to see you again," he said, finishing the text in person. My legs were jelly by time my brain caught up to what was happening. Bram was standing at my front door, basically taking part in the most romantic gesture ever. He stepped forward, grabbing my face between his hands and kissing me. It wasn't innocent by any means, but he was still sweet about it. I kissed him back once I realized I could, and my hands found their way around to the small of his back. I pulled him into me, and his body was hard against mine. I was definitely hard- there was no hiding that. Curse you sweatpants!

Bram bit at my lip before pecking light kisses down my jaw line until he was at the curve of my neck. He kissed the heated skin causing rough moans to rumble in my throat.

"Bram, hold on," I breathed. I stopped him so I could kick the door shut and lock it. I don't need my neighbors walking by catching me in the act. I jumped right back into kissing him, and he continued sucking on my neck, which then became my collarbone.

"Is this too fast?" he asked, drawing himself away from me in a daze. I looked at him with wide eyes and my mouth fell open.

"Are you serious?" I griped, burying my face into his chest. He chuckled with the cheesiest of smiles. He held me closer to him, and I couldn't let go. I was mesmerized by his looks, and his smell -the smell I promised I wouldn't forget. The aroma I didn't realize I already missed so badly that it hurt. My chest ached with the idea of him holding me like this.

"I can't believe you're here right now," I said, nuzzling my face against his neck. He breathed contently, and rubbed my arm with his hand.

"I got to your parents house around seven, and your dad said you just left," he explained.

"So I was right! I had this feeling you were going to show up," I grinned, looking into his eyes.

"Oh did you?" he asked playfully. "I guess that's a sign," he chuckled.

"I guess it is," I bit at my lip, resting my head against his chest once again. He held me close, and we stood in my foyer happily wrapped in each other's arms. We stood like that for sometime, until I decided to welcome him into my home and show him around…spending most of the tour in the bedroom. I guess we are ready for this…and _the like_.

1 Year later…

I carried a box into the three-day-old apartment and placed in on the kitchen table. This was thankfully the last of it. I'm finally done moving, and now all that is left is to unpack and situate everything.

"Is that the last one?" Bram asked, coming up behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed the back of my head.

"Yeah," I smiled, turning around to face him. I pecked his lips, which turned into a long, slow kiss. Our breath combined fogged my glasses, blinding me from his beauty.

"Mmm, good. I'm so sick of moving these boxes from place to place," he broke away with a whine. I chuckled at his response and watched as he took a seat at the table. I cleaned off my glasses and placed them back on my face.

"We're finally done," I say, resting against the box.

"Wait, when did you put on glasses?" Bram questioned, finally noticing it.

"Um, when I ran out of contacts and happened to find these while I was cleaning out my car," I warily smiled, knowing he was bound to yell at me for losing the glasses in the first place. He rolled his eyes at me, but a smile peaked through it.

"Holy crap, what time is it?" I asked, searching for my phone. Bram looked at his watch, and jumped from the chair.

"Crap! We have to go, it's almost eleven!" he announced. I got myself together and reminded Bram to grab the present.

We arrived just on time, but of course everyone was already here before us.

"I feel like I'm always missing a secret, 'be here at this time' announcement," I whispered to Bram. He leaned in to listen, and retracted with a smile.

"I know, same," he laughed.

"Simon! Bram!" Abby chimed from her seat across the room. She got out of her brightly colored chair with help from Nick, and waddled herself over to us.

"You made it!" she pouted happily, pulling us both into hugs.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I told her. She stood looking us over with her hands on her pregnant belly. She was wearing a cute pale yellow dress with white flowers and a white sash that read 'Mommy To Be' across her chest.

"Congratulations," Bram beamed from ear to ear, handing over the gift box to her. She was so excited we made it, she could have cried. She kissed our cheeks before looking it over. "I'll put this on the gift table, thank you so much," she smiled, gripping it to her.

"How was the move?" Nick asked, cross his arms over his chest.

"It wasn't bad actually. The movers did most of it Thursday, and then we did the last of it these past two days," he explained to Nick. I rubbed my hand across Bram's back as he spoke.

"I'm so glad it went well!" Abby added. "Simon come with me," she said, grabbing my hand. She walked us over to where she was before we arrived and set the gift down.

"Look who's here!" she announced me. Leah turned around and her smile was so genuine.

"You said you'd text me when you got here!" she spat, playfully slapping my arm.

"Sorry, it didn't take very long and I felt like we were already running late," I explained.

"Whatever, how was the move?" she asked, smiling.

"It was good. A little stressful the first day, but we handled it like pro's," I nodded.

"Did you christen the new room?" she winked at me. I blushed and looked around nervously.

"Leah," I warned. She stood, waiting for a response so I gave my best answer by flashing my eyes at her.

"Nice," she gave me a tightlipped grin with a knowing nod. I rolled my eyes at her, and looked over to where Bram was talking to Nick. I couldn't be any happier that he decided to grow out his curls again. It was the most familiar thing about him, other than his beautiful eyes, and nobly hands. I couldn't get enough of him. Now that we're living together, it's going to be different- but a good different. The past year has been beautiful getting to know each other. It didn't take very long before we knew the other like the back of our hands.

"Are you nervous to be living together? You're going to learn a lot about each other very soon." Leah asked, resting her hand on her hip. I glanced over at Bram again and tried to come up with any reason why I would be nervous to live with him. He makes me feel safe, and happy and when I'm with him it's nothing but laughs, cuddles, and soft-spoken words. There isn't a doubt in my mind that I belong with him.

"I'm ready to learn everything I can, so no- I'm not nervous," I smiled at her. Bram caught my eye from across the room and gave me a gentle wave. I waved back, and still after a year he's able to take my breath away.

"Ew, you're so in love it's sickening…I _love_ it," Leah winked, before turning away to help Abby with something.

"Yeah, I know," I whispered. I couldn't stop grinning, thinking about the amazing future that was just ahead of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH So much fluff, this story was so much fun to write. I can't even believe it's over! But more fun to follow for the next one! Thanks guys! I'm so proud of this story, and of course it wouldn't be possible without you guys!


End file.
